Yokai No Kokoro
by V Shape Otaku
Summary: Sesshoumaru is found by another dog yokai, Kyoko. Shortly after their meeting, sparks begin to fly, but will their pasts envelop them before they can admit their feelings to one another?
1. Enter Kyoko

Chapter 1 – Enter Kyoko 

Kyoko took in the warm brilliance of the morning sun, alone, as she had been for these four years. [ So, is this really what my life has become? I let one person come so dear to my heart that once they had left me I couldn't bear to stay in my own home? But, what is my home? My father and mother are dead, that is how they have been for the last twenty-three years, since my half-dead mother brought me, her only daughter, to be raised by humans. She had no other choice; she died soon after she arrived. But… life wasn't so bad. After all, the humans who raised me took me in as one of their own, even though I am an Inu yokai.  Mother, she was fortunate to have been able to speak some of the language in this place, and I have come to only know this language. What I knew of my native language has been long forgotten… I have been taught in the same ways as a human monk, but that doesn't help me much.  The humans who raised me seemed hypocritical when telling me how I should behave, not drink and to be 'holy' as they put it.  They weren't bad people; in fact, I loved my human 'father' and my human brother.  I wonder if my brother is still living, or perhaps he has died as well… He did have a pretty impossible task that he set in front of himself, trying to lift some curse that had been placed upon his family two generation's prior, the same curse that killed his father… But, maybe I'll see my brother once again…] 

Kyoko gently felt the necklace that was hidden from sight, just under her kimono, the necklace that her brother had given to her as a gift. She hesitated as she felt the wind change direction. She caught the scent of blood in the air, some miles away.  

[Interesting… I think… I'll go see what happened]. Kyoko turned to the direction that the scent seemed strongest.  She leapt from the tree that she had used for a bed for that night to another tree, and so on, in the direction of the scent; she glided through the trees with years of practiced speed and efficiency. 

When she finally reached the source of the scent, she was awestruck by the beauty the man possessed, despite the fact that he was severely injured and covered in his own blood.  Kyoko hesitated to approach him, not sure if he was strong enough to attack or not.  She needed not the answer when she saw how many other yokai there were sitting in the surrounding area, waiting to eat the man alive. [I… I think I'll help him. ] Kyoko leapt from the tree to the ground in front of the man.  She pointed her right hand toward a bush a few feet away from them. Her hand soon glowed with a violet tone and a flash of light shot from her hand and into the bush, burning the bush and piercing through the beast hiding in it.  As she flexed her right hand, she heard the other yokai scurry away.  She smiled back at the man who lay nearly helpless, his left arm severed and his kimono covered in his own blood. She examined his looks for the first time. If he were standing, he would have been rather tall, his hair long and silver, his eyes a piercing amber, and finally, there were markings on his face, two lavender stripes on each cheek and a violet crescent moon upon his forehead.

"What do you want?" The man inquired with a snarl in his tone.

Kyoko, momentarily shocked by this man's rudeness, was tempted to slap him for his tone.  She shook her anger and tore a strip of material from her kimono. "Who are you?"

The man growled out a name, but Kyoko couldn't understand what he had said.

"Perhaps you could say it more clearly."

The man growled yet again, but cleared his throat and answered her initial question. "I said, 'Sesshoumaru'. Understand now?"

Kyoko nodded. "Let me see you arm there, I'll bandage it so that the bleeding will stop."

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru pulled the sleeve of his kimono away from his body, exposing part of his chest and what was left of his left arm.  He watched her in contempt as she wrapped the cloth around his bleeding stump of an arm.  [Who does she think she is, dropping in on me, taking pity upon me like this? I need no one's sympathy, especially not that of a woman's. Her rudeness dumbfounds me—she expects to know my name, but am I not to know hers?]

The woman reached into a sack that she had been carrying and withdrew an herb, which she applied to his arm. "Kyoko."

"What?"

"My name is Kyoko. You seemed as though you were pondering my name."

"Why would I care?  Your name is of no consequence to me."

"Keh. With that attitude, your health is of absolutely no consequence to me, or anyone else for that matter, I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru turned away from Kyoko, not sure how to respond. Kyoko grinned, but said nothing. Finally, Kyoko tenderly patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "There, I'm done."  Kyoko smiled as she awaited his answer.  Several minutes passed and she still received no reply. Frustrated, Kyoko walked around to the other side of Sesshoumaru in order to look him directly in the face.  However, she understood why it was that he hadn't replied—he was asleep.  Kyoko smiled at the sleeping figure before her. [Sesshoumaru, huh? I like that name…It's sounds-]

"What have you done to Sesshoumaru-sama???"

Kyoko glanced down at the vile being that had disrupted her thoughts. It was some type of toad yokai and ugly as hell. It soon angered at her disgusted expression and waved a staff that was almost as ugly as the toad yokai in Kyoko's face. "What magic have you done to Sesshoumaru-sama???"

"I have bandaged his wound.  He fell asleep on his own."

"What do you want of my master—and why do you smell so much like human??"

Anger rose into Kyoko's face.  "WORM!!! You know not to whom you speak!"

"You—You aren't a hanyou, are you?"

Kyoko kicked the beast out of frustration.  "NO! I am full blooded Inu yokai."  Kyoko considered killing the small beast for a few moments, but soon realized that such an action would not ride well with Sesshoumaru. "Tell me, slug, why did you not stay with your master in his weakened condition?"

"I was retrieving-"

"Insolent beast! When I arrived, Sesshoumaru was surrounded by other yokai; they were ready to devour him in his weakened state."  Kyoko mentally cursed herself for having bought her kimono from a human village. What would she do if this toad were to tell Sesshoumaru that he caught wind of the human scent that her clothing reeked of? What's more, when Sesshoumaru is to awaken, what would he think if he caught wind of that vile smell? It was likely that Sesshoumaru would disapprove of a yokai smelling like human. It would not seem proper to him, just as was the case with other yokai. "Toad, can you be trusted to watch over your master while I am away?"

"And how long shall that be, wench?"

Kyoko knelt down upon her knees, indicating with her gestures that she was going to tell the toad her plan.  Instead, she gifted him with a strike on the top of his head, via her fist. "I'll be back before sunset. If you are not here when it is that I return, then your life shall be the forfeit."  Saying no more, Kyoko walked away.  Shortly, she reached a river.  [It's too rough here; I'll go further upstream. ]  Kyoko placed her satchel underneath a tree near the water's edge. Then, she removed her kimono and thrust it into the river to clean it.  Within moments, all scent was removed from the cloth and she secured it on the branch of a nearby tree. She then proceeded to submerge herself in the water. [I can't go back there smelling like a human.] Kyoko shivered as she leaned against a boulder to gather her thoughts. [What am I doing?  How did I get myself in the middle of this?  For all I know, he could be in the middle of an all-out war, with the way he was injured, and I don't even know him!  Yet, if all goes well…] Kyoko smiled to herself. [... Perhaps all of my trouble will lead me to know him better…  but… if he does hate humans as most other yokai do, what of my human family?  Would I act so ashamed to see them as I have with the scent on my kimono?] Kyoko shook her head, determined not to allow herself to over-think things. [But, after what happened before, will I really let myself ever get so close to someone again?] 

Kyoko finished bathing herself, determined not to allow her mind to wander again. She stepped out of the water and squeezed the moisture from her hair.  She leapt to a cluster of boulders that sat somewhat higher than the rest and lay down atop them, allowing her nude figure to be dried by the sun.  After she had dried, Kyoko pulled her hair into a tie and then redressed herself. She picked up her satchel and began to head back towards where she had left Sesshoumaru.  She stopped when she was about halfway to her destination to hunt.  She had caught the scent of a wild boar not too far from herself, so she leapt into the trees to reach it faster.  She found it, and within moments, the beast was slain.  She threw the creature over her back, and continued to her destination point.  She threw the boar down when she returned and looked upon Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. [He looks so sweet and innocent like that… like a little child, almost.]  "Toad, has Sesshoumaru awoken while I was gone?"

"No, M'lady."

Kyoko chuckled. "So you've decided to respect me after all, eh?"

The small yokai answered her question with a dirty look.

"Oh well. He should awaken at any moment now, fetch some firewood so that we are able to cook our food and not eat as beasts do."

The toad continued glaring at Kyoko, but did as he was told, fearing that if she were to strike him again, he would not live to tell the tale.  When he returned, he saw that Sesshoumaru had awoken and was, much to his distaste, conversing with Kyoko.  She smiled at him when she spoke and seemed as though she'd never quiet her rambling about her life's history. The toad growled lowly to himself and dropped a handful of firewood between the two, as though to separate them.  He stepped back, facing Kyoko, and lit the fire with his staff.  The flames licked at Kyoko's face as though to beckon her into their heat.  Kyoko pulled herself away from the fire and retrieved the boar she had killed for the purpose to be their dinner.

Kyoko sliced the beast's belly open with her claws and pulled out the entrails, throwing them some distance into the forest. She then skinned the animal and set it over the fire to cook.  When the meat had been thoroughly cooked, she withdrew it from the fire and, using her claws once more, cut the meat into three portions: The head and neck-bones, then the rest was split down the spine in half.  Kyoko threw the head to the toad, and handed Sesshoumaru one of the halves.

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to take the food; he had not eaten for the past two days.  As he was nearly done with his dinner, so graciously given to him, he began to question Kyoko's character. [Who is she? What does she want? Why did she save me? What hidden reasons has she got?  Though… she does seem worthwhile to have about… And she—no—I won't be tricked by the likes of a woman ever again.  I won't make the same type of mistake my brother made.  He was struck down by a woman whom he claimed to love.  I warned him when I saw the path his life would likely take; he didn't listen.  But, does all 'love' end in sorrow?] Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze towards Kyoko. It was some several minutes later that their eyes met and both quickly looked away from one another.  Sesshoumaru cursed himself when he realized that he was blushing like a young child.  [What is it about this woman?  Granted, she is beautiful, but beauty is typically only skin deep… isn't it?]

Kyoko turned completely around; her face flushed red. [The last time I felt like this… was when I met Satoru… I… I…No… It can't be right. I vowed to myself that I'd never love another. But, what if Sesshoumaru-sama is different from Satoru-san?] Kyoko quickly finished her food and turned back toward Sesshoumaru.  "So… are you, eh, feeling any better?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kyoko blankly for a moment, then realized that she was inquiring about his arm.  "Yes.  My arm seems to be recovering quite well."

Kyoko smiled. "Yukata.  Now the next obstacle you should have to overcome will be learning to maneuver without that arm.  If you would like, I could help you by letting you spar with me tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru looked Kyoko directly in the eyes.  "I need no one."

Kyoko felt herself anger with Sesshoumaru slightly.  "If you needed no one, then how the hell did you get into this situation???"

"I did not ask of your help."

Kyoko could not longer hold in her anger. "You lying BASTARD!!!"

"I—Keh, never mind, woman. I have not the patience for your insolence."

Kyoko clenched her fist. "MY INSOLENCE???  If I had pleased, I could have left you there for the wild beasts to eat!  All I have gotten so far is your rudeness! The least you could have done by now is to say 'Thank You'!"

Sesshoumaru looked away from Kyoko's angry eyes. [Why should I feel guilty?  She came to me of her own reasoning.  Why do I care if she becomes angry with me? Stupid bitch wouldn't understand the way I am even if she were to stay with me for a year…]

Kyoko crossed her arms, knowing that she would not receive a reply. "I'm going to sleep now."  Kyoko leapt to a tree some several feet away from Sesshoumaru with a forked branch that made for a convenient bed.

Sesshoumaru watched Kyoko as she prepared herself to sleep. He examined her looks for the first time; She was about 5'6", had long, bluish hair, and soft blue eyes.  What perplexed Sesshoumaru most was her facial markings, two stripes that extended from the bottom of her jaw to the center of her cheeks, and a blood-red diamond-shaped marking on the center of her forehead, unlike any markings he had seen in all of the country.  The kimono she was wearing was a simple white material, with an embroidered black rose on the left side of her chest.  The kimono itself was rather tattered; it had seen many battles, but few tailors.  Sesshoumaru smiled, in spite of himself, at her now sleeping form.  He was grateful that she had helped him as she had, but he was unwilling to admit it.  If he were to admit it, she would take him as a fool after the act he had put on minutes before.  Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back upon the base of the tree he had sat in front of for most of the day, hiding in the forest.  He relaxed himself so that he would also be able to sleep; his body needed the rest to recover from his injuries.


	2. Sparring Partners

Chapter 2: Sparring Partners 

Kyoko awoke when she felt the light of the morning sun caress her eyes.  She glanced down upon Sesshoumaru, taking a moment to remember the events of the previous day.  She was glad to be, for once, not alone.  [I wish that I could go on like this, waking up with someone else there, for forever. But… as soon as he has healed, if he does not show a reason for needing me to stay, I should probably leave.  He will then… no longer concern me.  I can move on with my wandering… maybe I'll find my brother.]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sesshoumaru snapped awake when he heard movement around himself.  Without hesitation, he reached for the movement. He felt his claws grasp flesh before he was able to fully see what had disturbed his sleep. "Kyoko?"

"Well, you certainly are a jumpy one, aren't you?" Kyoko gently placed her hand upon Sesshoumaru's.  She winced as she pulled his claws out of her shoulder, revealing a few minor cuts. Only one drop of blood came from one of the cuts, as her yokai blood had quickly mended the injury.

Sesshoumaru stared at his hand and his blood tipped fingers in mild shock for a few moments. [I could have killed her… As it is, my hands are nearly covered in her blood—just because of my own insecurities…]

"Sesshoumaru, were you going to eat?"

Sesshoumaru looked back up at Kyoko to see her handing him some type of cooked meat.

Kyoko smiled as he slowly took the food. "Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru, I'm fine.  It was just a minor couple of scratches, and they are already healed."

Sesshoumaru looked away from Kyoko. "Who said that's what I was thinking about? Don't act like you can tell what I'm thinking all of the time."

"Whatever, just eat, we have a long day ahead."

[A long day ahead? What is she planning now?]

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kyoko and Sesshoumaru stood in a clearing in the forest, ready to spar, as Kyoko had suggested the night before.

"Alright, so you think that you'll be able to defend yourself with just the one arm?"

"I'll be fine, but perhaps you can show me what you can do."

"Fine then. Let's see if you can block all of this." Kyoko made a rush at Sesshoumaru, seeming like she was going to go for a head-on attack.  As soon as she saw Sesshoumaru position himself for the attack, she propelled herself into the air, making a complete flip, right over Sesshoumaru's head. She thrust her hand forward and held Sesshoumaru by his neck. "You're still slow. Or, were you expecting that I have no skill?"

[She's a lot better than I thought she would be.  The way she moved, I figured that she was no smarter in battle than my brother.]

Kyoko released Sesshoumaru's neck and walked back to where she stood before she had started. "Let's try again."  Kyoko once again rushed at him at break-neck speed.  She dashed over toward Sesshoumaru's left and stopped when she felt his hand tightly grasping her arm.  "Much better."

"You underestimated me after the first time.  You left yourself open for an attack."

"So I did… I suppose that I'll keep that in mind." Kyoko pulled away from Sesshoumaru and leapt into the trees overhead.  She reached for a loose, dead tree branch and broke it off of the tree. She noisily jumped back and forth in the tree, making sure that Sesshoumaru could track her movements.  She finally positioned herself to tackle him.

Sesshoumaru looked into the trees, trying to find Kyoko's form among the leaves. He could hear her just fine, her knew where she was, but could not see her.  He finally heard her coming down through the branches; she would land about three feet in front of him and to the left.  He readied himself to catch her before she would be able to hit the ground and move towards him. As he saw her finally, he realized that she had thrown a branch down through the trees as a decoy.  Before he could listen for her again, he felt her entire weight bear down upon his shoulders and her arm wrapped around his right side.  She smiled at him as he looked back at her in shock. "Checkmate."

[She's fast… smart too, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to fool me with that decoy like she did.]

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes.  Except this time, I'll be the one attacking, you try to dodge."

Kyoko grinned, ready for anything he had to hand out.  She did not doubt his abilities, but she did not doubt herself, either.  This was the first chance she had ever had to test her strength on someone similar to herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Five hours later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kyoko panted as she flexed her claws.  What originally had been a sparring game turned into an all-out battle.  She had torn the sleeves from her kimono some hours before so that she would be able to react quicker and because she had become annoyed with the mocking smirk Sesshoumaru gave her whenever he would catch her by her sleeves.  Sweat ran down her forehead as she dodged yet another volley of his attacks.  She jumped backwards several times before she leapt backward into the trunk of a tree, knocking the breath from herself for a few moments.  She finally caught her breath as Sesshoumaru drew his sword and pointed it to her neck. "Are you done now, child?" 

Kyoko growled in rage as she slapped the broad side of the sword and sprung into the air. "I'm not finished just yet—I've yet to begin!" Kyoko raged as she relaxed her tired muscles.  Her hair lifted from her face, as though carried by an unseen force.  Her blue eyes narrowed as they turned to a deep red.  The blood-red diamond marking on her forehead widened as she felt strength return to herself and her power increased. 

"That's enough, Kyoko."

Kyoko stopped her change when she heard his voice.  The mark on her forehead returned to its normal size and her eyes to their normal color.  Kyoko dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.  Kyoko wiped the sweat from her forehead, as though to show that she was done.

"We're done for today." Sesshoumaru leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree to relax as well.  His breathing was also heavy, his entire body covered in sweat.  They were nearly equally matched, but Sesshoumaru could tell that she was holding back the full extent of her abilities, just as he too was.  He didn't try to hold back either; it was a subconscious reaction.  He tensed when he saw Kyoko approaching him.  She smiled as she sat next to him.  "For a guy who just lost an arm, you're not too bad."

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply as he relaxed.  Kyoko sighed as she felt the hot afternoon sun on her face.  She listened to the sounds in the forest; finally her ears caught the sound of flowing water in the distance.  She stood and turned in the direction of the stream.  She said nothing to Sesshoumaru, but he also stood and followed her as she walked to the stream.  When Kyoko got to the stream, she thrust her hands into the water and threw a handful of the cool, refreshing liquid at her face.  She then cupped her hands together again as she held the water to her mouth and drank it in.  The cool wetness went down her throat all too quickly; she drank it in as quickly as she could bring the water to her mouth.  She looked as though she were a wild creature, the way she was drinking the water from the stream would make one believe that she hadn't seen water for over a week.  

Sesshoumaru knelt next to the water and faced a bit of a challenge.  He hadn't yet tried to drink without a cup of some sort, using only one hand was not as easy as he had thought.  Kyoko glanced over at him, then pulled her satchel from her shoulder.  She reached into the satchel and threw him a pewter goblet.  "Try that."

Sesshoumaru caught the goblet and dipped it into the stream. "Arigato."

Kyoko smiled as she sat back away from the bank of the little stream. [That was fun.  But, if I had fully transformed, would he have been able to stop me? I know that we were fairly matched before I changed, but if I had continued, would he have been able to keep up?  Or, would he have changed his form as well?  He seemed like he was reluctant to do so… maybe because of his arm… I wonder what happened…] Kyoko yawned as she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

It took Sesshoumaru several minutes to notice that Kyoko was watching him.  "What do you want?"

"Nothing really… Sesshoumaru, tell me, what happened to your arm?"

"I got into a fight with someone and I had underestimated them.  That's all you need to know."

"I see." Kyoko moved closer to Sesshoumaru. [I guess that now is as good of time as any to see if I'm still needed here…] "I was wondering, is there any reason that you may need me from here on out?" 

[She wants to leave?  She no longer wants to stay, huh?  I guess I should let her go on then.]  Sesshoumaru rested his arm on his knee and looked away from Kyoko.  "You… you wish to leave?"

"I suppose I should.  You seem as though you will be fine without me now."

"Where are you going then?"

"I'm not quite sure."

For a reason beyond his own comprehension, Sesshoumaru felt sad that she was going to leave. "What is it that I owe you for your help?"

"You owe me nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru felt his face redden slightly.  He was quite accustomed to his servants calling him by such a title, but never by a woman whom he considered his near equal.  "Surely you would expect some type of compensation for having taken this time to tend to my needs…"

Kyoko could no longer look towards Sesshoumaru.  "Perhaps I'll decide what it is that I expect later on.  I'll remember to tell you when I next see you." Kyoko turned her head back to face Sesshoumaru again. He had been looking back at her as well.  Kyoko stared deep into his piercing amber eyes. "I—I should leave now."

"Goodbye, Kyoko."

Kyoko took one last look at him, burning his image into her memory. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."  Kyoko turned around and walked away from Sesshoumaru.  She felt her lips tremble and she willed herself not to cry.  [How is it that I became so attached to someone so quickly?  Did I actually… fall in love with him?  I couldn't possibly—could I?]  Kyoko still felt Sesshoumaru's quite gaze on her back, and, fearing that she would turn back, she ran ahead.  

Sesshoumaru bit his bottom lip as he felt a sting of regret hit him. [Should I have told her to stay?]


	3. Human Village

Chapter 3: Human Village 

Kyoko finally reached a village.  She approached the first person she saw.  "Does this village have any tailors?"

The peasant woman trembled in fear, she knew that this was no normal woman standing before herself. "Y-yes, th-there is a t-tailor in th-this v-v-village.  H-he makes the f-finest k-kimonos in the area."

Kyoko nodded and popped her knuckles, one by one, out of boredom. "Where does he live?"

"J-just down the way there. H-his is the second house on the end there."

"Arigato." Kyoko slowly traipsed through the village, leaning her head back on her arms, crossed together behind her neck. [This certainly is a nice village…  Normal too, every single person here is looking at me like I'm going to strike him or her down and bathe in his or her blood… I hate that. Some of them have never seen a yokai in plain daylight, if at all, but they still do not trust me.]  Kyoko stopped at the house that the peasant woman had directed her to.  She knocked on the wooden door. "Sir? I have come to request a kimono."

An elderly man opened the door smiling, as though he was greeting a dear friend. However, when he realized what Kyoko was, he looked on in fear, as though it was the grim reaper at his door.

"Sir, I would like to purchase a new kimono."

The old man sensed no danger and invited Kyoko into the house.  Kyoko looked around, the house was well built inside, and everything about the way the place was made was to remind a person of how wealthy the man had become from making the clothes.  "What is it that you are looking for, ma'am?  I have a wide variety of kimonos already made, and if you wish, I can make one customized for you."

"May I see the ones you already have?"

"Yes, yes… Ken! Ken, we have a customer, come, bring to me the ladies' kimonos!"

A little boy soon answered the man's call and entered the room with several boxes in his arms. The boy bowed as he handed over the boxes to the old man. The boy then looked up at Kyoko. "Grandfather!"

The little old man smiled and bent over so he could hear what the boy had to say.  The boy leaned towards his grandfather's ear. "Grandfather, she is a yokai… She'll kill us."

The old man smiled, understanding the boy's fear. He shook his head and opened the boxes.  "What type of kimono are you looking for—"

"Kyoko."

"Well, Kyoko-san, what do you need?"

Kyoko smiled. "I need something that looks elegant, but is not too constricting.  It needs to be made from a stronger material, silk is not an option—it tears too easily."

"I see. Any preference in color?"

"Not really. Whatever you happen to have that would fit that description would work quite well."

"Alright…" The old man pushed several of the boxes away and finally pulled two of them.  He held out a black kimono that was trimmed in pale blue. The sleeves were unlike any Kyoko had seen before—rather than having a loose fit, they were made to hold closely to the arm, not too constricting on the arm, but enough that there was not much extra cloth hanging about like there had been on the kimonos Kyoko had before.  On the trim, there was elegant embroidery that reminded Kyoko of the wildflowers growing in the forests. The bottom part of it was a long skirt that would go all the way down to Kyoko's ankles and had a long cut up the side of it, continuing to the middle of the thigh.  Kyoko smiled. "I like this one.  How much do want for it?"

"It's not really worth that much. Only a few hundred yen should cover it."

Kyoko nodded and pulled the satchel from her shoulder.  "I haven't got any yen, but…" Kyoko withdrew a sparkling gem from a small box within the satchel and handed it to the old man. "I'm sure you could trade this for more than enough money."

The young boy snorted at Kyoko. "You expect to fool Grandpa with a green rock?"

The old man looked at the gem in bewilderment.  "A jade of that color… my, my… are you sure that's the payment you wish to use for this rag?"

"Yes. I have no need, and I'm sure that you could easily sell it.  I have no need for such a thing."

"If you wish, you could take this entire collection of kimonos."

"No, I have no way of carrying that many. But… if you insist… could you repair this kimono I am wearing?"

"How soon do you wish it done?"

"It matters not.  It could be several months before I return to this village.  Just keep it held back so that when I return it can be ready."

The old man nodded his head.  "You can use that back room to change."

Kyoko nodded. "Arigato." Kyoko took the black kimono and headed into the room the old man had directed her to.  She pulled the door shut behind her and set the black kimono onto a bed in the room.  She pulled off her dirty, tattered kimono and lay it next to the new one. She slowly pulled it on and adjusted it to herself. She turned around to see herself in a mirror. She smiled. The kimono was perfect for her figure, flaunting every curve her body had to offer.  She folded her old kimono and exited them room. She handed the kimono to the old man. "Don't replace the sleeves. All that needs to be done for the sleeves is to have them hemmed where I tore the material away."

"That shall be simple enough.  When I am finished, I will put this kimono away for until you return."

Kyoko bowed out of courtesy. "Arigato." Kyoko turned around and exited the house.  She smiled as she headed out of the village.  She no longer paid mind to the stares she was given as she strutted through the street with a new kimono—a yokai in a human village typically received such attention.  She was heading out as a young man stopped her.  "Ma'am, I see that you have just purchased a new kimono from that old man and I was wondering where you were planning on sleeping tonight."

Kyoko thought for a moment. "I will most likely find somewhere in the forest to sleep as I usually do."

"Why would you ruin that brand new kimono on the wilderness when you could sleep at our inn?"

{Author's note of sarcasm: Please, could this guy get any more pathetic? It's like he's the feudal version of Billy Mays—the OxyClean guy.}

Kyoko nodded. "I suppose I could." 

The man smiled. "Great! I'll show you in!" The young man pulled on Kyoko's arm, prompting her to follow. "My name is Shibata."

Bewildered, Kyoko followed shortly behind him. [He reminds me of Satoru, somehow… It's not just his looks, but also his attitude…] 

When they entered the inn, Kyoko was bombarded by the smells of the kitchen and incense left burning in the guestrooms.  She felt uneasy; her senses were so overwhelmed with all of the smells that she couldn't smell much of anything else. Shibata led her into a room and was quick to leave her to explore her quarters for the night.  Kyoko tossed her satchel onto the bed and lay back on the comfortable material that made the bed; it was much better than the knobby branches of a tree.  Kyoko soon grew tired of staring at the ceiling of the room and decided to see what the double doors—opposite the door that led into the room—led to.  Kyoko thrust the doors open to reveal a typical Japanese flower garden, nothing unusual for an inn to have outside of its rooms.  Kyoko nearly jumped when a knock at the door disturbed the serenity of the evening.  Kyoko opened the door to reveal Shibata. "Dinner is about to be served, Kyoko-san."

[When did I tell him my name?]  Kyoko nodded as she grabbed her satchel and threw it over her shoulder.  She stepped out of the room and followed Shibata to the dining room.  She marveled at the sheer beauty of the room; paintings adorned the walls, crimson being the predominate color in most of the décor of the room.  She looked through the open doors—much the ones in her room—to see a courtyard.  The courtyard was not carpeted with flowers as the one Kyoko had seen before, rather, it was made up of only a few grasses, a walkway, and an old cherry tree in the corner.  Kyoko shuddered at the sight of the tree; its blossoms were more of a deep red than any shade of pink, like most cherry blossoms. [Like blood…]  Kyoko shook the bad feeling that all of this seemed to give her and waited for her food to be served.  Shibata grinned at Kyoko in such a way that she was startled. Kyoko looked around the room. "Am I the only guest dining tonight?"

The young man's grin twisted into a devilish smile.  "Oh yes, I forgot to ask you if you minded dining with our other guests—you see, we only have two others tonight—but since you are yokai, I thought I should inquire."

"I can't see why I would have any problems, dining with the other guests."

Shibata nodded. "I'll call them in." He left the room, but soon returned with a man and a boy.  Chills ran down Kyoko's spine as she saw the two.  She hardly heard Shibata leave the room. [They… they are taijiya! Those people make a living killing yokai!]  Kyoko chuckled nervously.  "Shibata did not manage to tell me… the ~nature~ of your profession."

The taijiya snorted. "He also forgot to mention that we would dine with a yokai."

Kyoko shuddered at the mere malice in the taijiya's tone.  She bowed lightly before him.  "Taijiya-san, I assure you that I mean neither of you any harm.  I was raised by humans; my name is Kyoko."

The taijiya nodded and studied Kyoko for a few moments.  "You seem to be the same age as my daughter. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Oh.  My daughter is only seventeen."

Shibata broke the conversation as he entered the room, followed by two young women, carrying the guests' dinner plates, piled high with food.  They left the room, only to again return with three goblets of water.  As soon as they served the drinks, they left the room, but Shibata remained.

Kyoko cautiously picked up her chopsticks and began eating the food set before her.  She felt tense, Shibata was in the corner of the room, never lifting his gaze from her, and the taijiya seemed as nervous as she—they were, quite technically, enemies.  Kyoko decided to ease her nerves by taking a drink of the tea in the cup that had been set before her.  No sooner than she had taken a few drinks from the cup, her vision blurred slightly and her entire body felt numb.  She dropped the cup and fell forward, but quickly caught herself, using her arm to support herself.  "Taijiya-san, perhaps the food is too much for the boy.  I need a moment of private conversation with you, anyhow."

The taijiya nodded, sensing that something was amiss.  "Shibata-san, would you escort my boy to our room?"

Shibata gritted his teeth as he left his perch in the corner of the room to escort the boy to his quarters.

As soon as the taijiya was sure that both were out of hearing range, he leaned toward Kyoko. "What seems to be wrong?"

"There's something wrong with the tea, don't drink it.  After I took a drink, my vision blurred, and now my entire body feels numb."  Kyoko tried to push herself to stand but fell backwards as soon as she did so.  "There's something wrong in this place.  I find it to be no coincidence that neither of us was informed that the other would just happen to be our own mortal enemy.  Go quickly, and assure your son's safety.  I feel that we have been drawn into a trap."

The taijiya nodded. [She seems to care for my safety just as much as for her own… Just like my daughter…]  "When I return to my village, I shall remember to tell my neighbors that you are to be welcomed, should you ever come there."

Kyoko smiled. "And what village is this?"

The taijiya stepped toward the door, no longer looking at Kyoko.  "We are a hidden village.  We have a fort in the mountains south of here.  If fate should be kind, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, so that she can understand that yokai such as yourself do exist.  She—like the rest of the village—seems to have forgotten that it is possible for humans and yokai to live in harmony in some circumstances.  It is a true pity that there are so few yokai like yourself in this world."  With those words, the taijiya left the room.

Kyoko wasted no time concentrating all of her energy into standing and walking out of the inn through the doors that led to the courtyard.  She shut the doors behind herself as she headed towards the short wooden fence that separated the courtyard from the rest of the world.  She cried out in pain as she felt something dig into her right shoulder.  She turned around to see that Shibata had followed her out of the dining room.  He now held a sword over his shoulder. His face was once again twisted into the devilish smile that had frightened Kyoko once before. "You can't run.  Hell, you won't even be able to smell your own blood when I slice you open." Shibata's smiled widened as he held the sword closer to his face.  He licked the broad side of the sword, like a man crazed.  "Now, sit and stay like a good little doggie while I cut you open."

Kyoko frantically tried to will her legs to move, but, instead, all she managed to do was to trip and fall. [Damn! I can't move quickly enough…  He seems to have planned this all along.  First he brought me into the inn, where my nose was rendered useless by all of the scents and then he drugged me with the tea, somehow…]

Shibata whistled.  "Didn't I tell you to stay?  You've been a bad little doggie, you have…"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed in fear as she frantically tried to pull herself away with her arms. [This man is a maniac!]

Shibata skipped playfully towards Kyoko. "Come now, you haven't given up yet?  You can't really think you can get away, do you?" He brought the sword down to her face. He pushed the tip into the skin on her forehead, just enough to open the flesh, causing the crimson blood to run down the middle of Kyoko's face, just past her nose.

[I can't even smell that!]

He pulled the tip of the blade out of her flesh and gently ran it over her cheeks, past her jaw and over her neck.  He laughed when Kyoko shuddered in fear.  "You know, you're kinda pretty like this.  You know what I really like? I like it when I see a girl all scared like this.  It makes me want to drink in her life-blood.  Perhaps, I should spare your life and keep you for myself.  All I'd have to do is cut you up just enough that you wouldn't be able to get away."  He pulled the sword away from her neck and rested it between the folds of her kimono, carefully opening the kimono, revealing her flesh to himself. "Let's see… we'll start… right… here!" He stabbed the sword through her abdomen.

Kyoko let out a howl of pain. She screamed out a name, but she could not recall what she had said—her entire mind was consumed with fear and pain.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you all at once, Kyoko-san." He ran the tip of his sword lightly over her skin yet again, selecting the next place for his blade to taste her skin.

Tears ran down Kyoko's cheeks.  [Someone… please…]

-------- o -----------  (^_^)  -------- o -----------

{Author's note—Don't worry, I know that Sesshoumaru was nowhere in this chapter, but he IS coming, but I don't want to ruin anything, so you'll just have to wait to see the next chapter.}


	4. Together Again

Chapter 4: Together Again 

[Please somebody… save me!]

Kyoko fell backwards, her strength failing her. She saw a blur of white fly over herself.  She heard Shibata cry out in pain.  She felt the warmth of his blood splash onto her face.  She closed her eyes, but managed to utter one word before losing herself momentarily.  "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru growled at the piles of flesh that had been the human attacking Kyoko. [That bastard… what did he do to her?]  He knelt next to her and placed his hand over her open mouth; she was breathing.  Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh of relief. 

The taijiya cautiously stepped out of the dining room and into the courtyard.  He knew that this yokai was not the same, kind, innocent type as Kyoko was.  This man before him was a hardened killer.  "Is she okay?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the man. He did not need to look at him to tell what he was—a taijiya.  "Taijiya, did you arrange this? Are you the one who is responsible? ANSWER!"

Kyoko's eyes opened, she had not heard Sesshoumaru yell before.  It did not seem that he was capable of such, he was always calm and collected with his every action.  She was thankful, however, that he had come at the time that he had.  He came to save her life.

The taijiya looked straight into Sesshoumaru's piercing glare.  "No.  What has happened to her was done wholly by a madman, the dead piles of flesh before you.  His parents were brutally murdered when he was a boy by a yokai.  Ever since, he has had a grudge against all of you.  He would lure every yokai to come into the town into this inn.  He would then drug them and brutally murder them, as his parents had been.  It may have been some sort of revenge to start, but it soon became a crazed obsession.  The inn's employees here, former geishas, were appalled by his actions.  They tried to leave, but he threatened to kill them as well.  He was a madman, living only to kill."

"How did you come by this information?"

"The girls that work here told me of the tale when they saw me leaving the dining room.  They knew that this time he had made an error in attacking this woman here, she caught onto the trap, but it was too late when she did.  It was to her great luck that you happened by, I suppose."

Sesshoumaru rushed at the taijiya and lifted him by his neck.  Hatred and anger were interwoven in his tone.  "If you had all of that time to talk, why did you not kill that pathetic excuse for a man yourself?  You wanted her to die, didn't you?"

Kyoko struggled to find her voice. "Sesshoumaru… don't… I told him… to go."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the man's neck.  "Still... he is a taijiya.  He is living proof of human insolence and disrespect to yokai."

"Sesshoumaru! I beg of you! He had spared my life, please, spare his!"

Sesshoumaru glared back at Kyoko but his angry expression softened when he saw her, weak as she was, pleading for that worthless human's life.  He released the man's neck and turned to Kyoko.  "Are you ready to leave?"

[He wants me to go with him?]

"You should stay with me for a while, at least.  You are too naïve to stay long for this world."

The taijiya rubbed his neck.  "She should probably receive some type of treatment for that wound she's got."

Sesshoumaru glared at the man. He glanced back and saw the injury from when the crazed man had forced his sword through Kyoko.  "I suppose you would be knowledged in repairing wounds of this sort, taijiya?"

The taijiya nodded. "I can take care of her. It should only take a few minutes."  The taijiya went back into the inn and returned with his son.  The boy rummaged through a bag he held and set aside several strips of cloth to be used for bandages.  The man picked Kyoko up to carry her towards the dining room, so that he could better see the nature of the wound.  He stopped when he heard Sesshoumaru growl at him again. "I suppose I should have you to carry her?"

Sesshoumaru turned away and snorted.  "I didn't say anything."

The taijiya chuckled.  [That man seems to like this woman, it is no wonder he was so angered by what had happened to her.  But still, for her to have broken through to such a hardened killer…  She must have a heart of gold…] The taijiya set Kyoko down and pulled the top part of her kimono the rest of the way off.

Sesshoumaru glared back at the man in disgust. [He didn't ask her anything… Who does he think he is, undressing her in the open like that?]

Kyoko pointed to the shuriken that Shibata had thrown at her; it was still firmly into her shoulder.  "I can't pull it out."

The taijiya nodded.  "Hold tight, this will probably hurt." He placed his left hand on her shoulder and firmly grasped the shuriken with his right hand.  Kyoko let out a moan of pain when he ripped the shuriken out of her shoulder. The taijiya grinned when he saw Sesshoumaru tense again. The boy handed his father a few of the strips of cloth.  The taijiya smiled as he wrapped the cloth over the wound in Kyoko's shoulder. "It's lucky that you are a yokai, rather than a human.  You'll recover from this in a day or so. All I need to do is to get you wrapped up so that you don't bleed all over the place."

"Arigato." Kyoko slowly flexed her claws, one by one, still having to concentrate to move them. "How long do you think that I won't be able to move about like this?"

"The concoction he gave you will probably wear off in a few hours."

"But, until then, I won't be able to move very well…"

The taijiya took longer strips of the cloth and began wrapping it tightly around Kyoko's abdomen.  "You're lucky that you didn't drink all of it.  You could have been completely paralyzed for a few days."  Kyoko nodded. The taijiya tied the bandages so that they wouldn't come off and pulled her kimono back onto her for her.  "Don't take those off until tomorrow night. Other than that drug he gave you, you're just fine."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it will take some time until this potion has worn off.  Do you want to stay here? Or, if not, would you like to help me to walk?"

"I'll carry you."

"How?"

"On my back."

"But, how am I to get there?"

Sesshoumaru frowned.  As much as he did not want to, he had to ask for help.  "Taijiya, your assistance may be required.  After we go, you may then leave."

The taijiya nodded and lifted Kyoko up so that she could lean forward and hold to Sesshoumaru's back. Kyoko smiled at the man in a silent thanks. "Goodbye."

The taijiya waved and turned around, facing his son. "Come now, Kohaku, we must go home as well."

Sesshoumaru leapt over the small fence and dashed into the forest.  "You were going to sleep in a human village?"

"And why not?  I was raised by humans."

"Feh. You're worse than my brother is.  At least he has the excuse for being half-human."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"True yokai shouldn't associate with humans; as you have learned, that's how they get killed."

"I had not suspected that I would have been attacked. Normally, I don't eat of a human's food.  It was a mistake that shall not be repeated."

"Yes, but you would still sleep in their villages, wouldn't you?  Can you not understand that not all humans are the same as the ones that raised you?"

Kyoko grinned at the idea of all humans being exactly like her family.  [Thankfully…  I'd hate to see what this world would look like if they were…] "Tell me, aside from that taijiya, have you ever spared a human's life before?"

"I have never killed in cold blood.  If I must interact with those things, so be it.  However, I rarely receive such cooperation as you seem to."

"Why is it that you bear such hatred towards humans?  It can't just be that you are yokai."

Sesshoumaru ignored Kyoko, concentrating more on the path he was taking through the forest.

Kyoko looked upon Sesshoumaru, gently now, speaking to him out of concern rather than anger. "Why do you not answer?"

"Insolent woman! I need no reason."

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru continued through the forest until he reached a small clearing near the edge of a plateau. He stopped and set Kyoko down.  "My father died because of humans.  He was great enough; he could have had dominion over all of Japan.  Rather, he fell in love with a human woman and died protecting her.  And then I- never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"What happened?  There's more, you started to tell me, what happened?"

"That is a personal matter which I do not wish to discuss with you. All you are is a lost child in this world.  You wouldn't understand."

Kyoko looked down, her bangs shadowing her face.  "Don't presume to know me just yet.  Don't tell me what I am.  I am not so naïve as you believe me to be."

"Feh. What is there to know?" Sesshoumaru glared down at Kyoko, waiting for her to tell all, like most women would, he thought.

Kyoko's lip trembled and tears ran down her cheeks. [Why now?  Why does this still hurt? That was years ago… but, I still feel that he took a part of my heart when he disappeared…  that emptiness… will it ever be filled?]  She looked into the sky, as though the night stars held the answers.  Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  She brought her hand up to her face, as though to remind herself of reality.  She felt rather sheepish, crying in front of Sesshoumaru as she had.  [He must really think of me as being child-like and immature now…  If he asks, I could not dare to tell him about the relationship I had with Satoru… he wouldn't understand, Satoru was/is human.  Feh, instead, he would probably ridicule me for loving a human. I wish that I could make him understand…]

"Does something trouble you?"

"No, it's nothing."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. [Is it because of what I said to her?  Is that why she is so sad now? Did I truly offend her to that extent?]  "If it was nothing, than you wouldn't cry about it, right?  Was it—was it something I said?"

Kyoko chuckled and shook her head.  "No, Sesshoumaru-sama, it has nothing to do with you. This is none of you fault.  Perhaps I will tell you later."

"Might I ask how soon this later shall be?"

"I am not quite sure, I'll know when the time comes. Or, was that not the answer to which you were looking?"

"No, it matters not, Kyoko, if the issue is not pressing, then it is not up to me to pry."  [I wish she would tell me more…  She seems so sensible—quite unlike many of the other female yokai I have met—she isn't some hyped-up slut trying everything within her power to sleep with me.  What is it that makes her so different?  It couldn't be that she was raised by humans, could it? It does seem as though she is nearly perfect, with an exception of that foolish love towards humans that reminds me so much of my wretched brother. But, perhaps she will grow out of that foolishness… I did…] Several minutes passed as silence overtook them.  Then, as though to break the unwanted silence, Sesshoumaru stepped nearer to Kyoko.  "You seem weary, perhaps we should find a suitable place for you to sleep."

Kyoko nodded as she looked around for a close place to sleep.  "Perhaps at the edge of the forest would be best."

Sesshoumaru nodded and bent over by Kyoko.  "I won't be able to easily carry you, but I can help you walk."

Kyoko nodded as she hooked her left arm over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She stood slowly with Sesshoumaru.  As she slowly took steps toward the edge of the forest with him, she felt more and more glad that he was there.  Her eyes watered yet again, but this time, her tears were borne of happiness.  [I—I'm not alone now… He's… helping me.  It must mean… no, I am merely jumping to conclusions… He has said nothing…  For that matter… he has done nothing to really indicate that… **{mental sigh} I must be too tired… my mind is jumping to too many conclusions…]**

Sesshoumaru glanced over to her, confused.  Kyoko said nothing; rather, she spoke volumes in her smile.  Sesshoumaru's confusion gone, he grinned back at her.  He looked forward, still smiling. [Is this really happening?  Am I… … again? No… It must just be the late hour, I haven't had much sleep, and my body is tired from our activities earlier in the day.  All that is wrong is that I need rest… isn't it?]

Sesshoumaru set Kyoko down next to a tree, at the edge of the forest, as he had been directed.  Kyoko slowly moved herself into a more comfortable position to sleep.  She shivered as the night wind chilled her body.  Sesshoumaru sat next to her, using himself as a wind block. Kyoko smiled and managed a weak 'Arigato'.  Her tired body could no longer take the stress of consciousness and healing her injuries; no sooner than she had closed her eyes, she slipped into a deep sleep.  Sesshoumaru watched over her for a short while, but he soon was overcome by his own fatigue.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Dream Sequence-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kyoko looked over her home, taking in the familiar scents.  Her hair was carried behind her by the wind.  She traipsed into the house and through the halls, looking for someone/something.  She was not quite sure what it was she searched for.  Finally, her eyes rested upon the bamboo curtain to her own bedroom, she sensed that someone was within, she wanted to know whom dared enter her own home, her own room without first asking her.  Kyoko pushed aside the curtain that led into her room.  Before her she saw a man with long, slightly wavy brown hair and piercing eyes.

"I've been expecting you, my darling Kyoko-san."

"W-Who are you?"

The man chuckled as he slowly drew nearer to Kyoko. "I am a mere man; my name is of no consequence.  I've come to give you a present, dear Kyoko-san."

"How do you know my name?!"

"Are you scared of me?  You shouldn't be, Kyoko-san.  You see, I once gave to an ancestor of your so-called brother a gift.  He did not thank me, rather, he convinced his grandson to destroy me… Rather rude, don't you think?"

Kyoko smirked as she flexed her claws, ready to defend herself.  "And just what was the nature of this 'gift'?"

"Oh, it wasn't much really…"

"And what is it that you plan to 'present' to me?"

"The head of that rude grandson, he did not quite succeed in his mission."  The man threw a head to Kyoko.  

Kyoko caught the head out of reflex.  She looked down to see her now dead brother's face, twisted in fear. As shock took over her thoughts, she dropped the head. "Y-you bastard!"

"Perhaps that is what I am, but that should not make one dislike me for such…  In fact, you should like to join me, wouldn't you?"

"Join you?"

"Yes… just as Sesshoumaru-sama has."

Terror gripped Kyoko as she saw this man's body change into some monstrous form.  This thing, Kyoko was not sure if he really was a yokai or just some frightening part of her imagination.  Kyoko watched on in complete terror as one of its tentacles was thrust directly in front of her face.  From it, a face began to emerge—it was Sesshoumaru's.  Kyoko let out a terrified yelp as she quickly backed away.

"His strength, his powers, all mine!  And you, you are to be next, my child!"

Kyoko turned to run out of the room, but she was blocked by the figure of another man.  She knew who this man was; he was her long-lost love, Satoru. "Satoru, move, me must leave!"

Satoru smiled at Kyoko. "No, we should stay here, it would be too rude to leave our guest all alone."

Kyoko shook her head violently. "Satoru-san, please!  This thing wishes to kill me!"

The creature chuckled maniacally.  "I don't wish to kill you; I merely wish to absorb your body and devour your soul."

Kyoko's natural sarcasm took the best of her.  "Oh, is that all?"

Several of the creature's tentacles flew towards Kyoko. Before she had the chance to react, Kyoko's arms and legs were bound by the tentacles.  They slowly drew her nearer to the creature.  She struggled to escape, but in vain as finally she was brought directly to the creature's face, still resembling that of a man. She screamed back to Satoru, "Please Satoru-san!  Use the blade I have given to you!"

Satoru smiled yet again. "You don't understand, do you?"

The beast, which held Kyoko, nodded.  "Yes, Satoru, are you going to help her?  She 

doesn't understand, does she?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"How about now, Satoru-san?  Let's take this fool in now!"

Kyoko struggled in the same manner as a caged animal, trying to free herself. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I am the incarnation of hell. My name matters not to you, because you are now going to be a part of me!" The creature exclaimed as it pulled Kyoko into its body.

[No, I won't go like this! I can't!]

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-End Sequence-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kyoko sprang upright, panting, her forehead beaded with sweat.  [It was… just a dream…]


	5. Fencing Sensei, Sesshoumaru

Chapter 5: Fencing Sensei, Sesshoumaru 

Sesshoumaru looked curiously upon Kyoko.  "I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

Kyoko, still panting, looked up to see that the sun was already to the middle of the sky; it was already mid-day.  She stood and stretched, glad that she was able to freely move again. [I was beginning to also wonder the same…]

Sesshoumaru thrust a charred piece of meat in front of Kyoko.  "Here; eat it."

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow at the blackened fish before her as she took it from Sesshoumaru's hand. She slowly took a bite out of it, more as a courtesy than from hunger.

Sesshoumaru groaned.  "If it displeases you so, then perhaps next time I should only feed myself.  As it is, I was only returning a favor that you had previously granted to me."

Kyoko swallowed her pride as she finished eating the charred meat. "It's… not that bad… I was just…trying to figure out what… ehh… type of fish it had been."

"Oh, is that all?"

Kyoko nodded, despite the fact that she still had the burnt taste in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

Kyoko threw the bones and some of the charred remains of the fish to the ground.  "So, what have you got planned to do for the day?"

Sesshoumaru looked upon Kyoko, surprised.  "You remembered what I had said last night?"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. "My body was numb, but my mind was working just fine.  I'm not quite as weak as you believe me to be.  I thought that I had shown you that yesterday afternoon."

[Impudent bitch…]  Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  "Have you ever been taught to use a weapon?"

"No.  I need no such training.  I am able to care for myself well enough without one."

"You think so?"

"Yes," Kyoko stated in a matter-of-fact tone, showing her own cockiness.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword from his sheath and backed into the forest.  Kyoko watched him for a ways, confused. "Where're you going?"

No answer came. Kyoko listened intently for sounds, trying to find where Sesshoumaru had gone.  She even tried to find him by his scent, but the wind was of the wrong direction.  She flexed her claws, suddenly knowing that he had done this intentionally, as though to prove that she would be helpless in an ambush without knowledge of weaponry.  She snickered as she heard leaves crunching from her left.  She strained to see the figure making the sound and was soon disgusted to identify the being as Jaken.  [Vile beast…  I can't even hear anything else because of all the racket he's making…]

From Kyoko's right Sesshoumaru sped out of the forest, his sword drawn.  Before Kyoko could so much as blink, the sword was at her throat, with Sesshoumaru standing directly behind her.  Kyoko glanced back to see his mocking grin.  "See?  You didn't even realize I was coming until it was too late."

Kyoko sighed as she elbowed Sesshoumaru in the gut, knocking him to the ground.  "And you didn't realize that I could still attack until your butt hit the dirt." 

Sesshoumaru grimaced as he stood and sheathed his sword.  "If that sword had been at a sharper angle, it would have sliced your throat open.  Did you not take that into effect?  Or, did you just decide to attack and worry about the effects as they happened?"

Kyoko grinned.  "Ooh, touchy-touchy.  I knocked you down, so now you're mad?  Poor boy…" Kyoko giggled as she helped Sesshoumaru to stand.  

Not being accustomed to being insulted by a woman, Sesshoumaru glared at Kyoko, but said nothing.  He merely brushed the dust from the back of his kimono.  "Jaken, have you brought the item I have requested?"

Jaken panted as he held up a single katana in a beautifully decorated sheath.  "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru took the katana from Jaken.  "This is for you, Kyoko."

Kyoko took the sword as Sesshoumaru handed it to her.  She examined the hilt, which was ivory with ivy-leafed pewter vines wrapping around it, a small, ovular silver plate for the bottom of the sheath and an oval ruby as the top of the hilt.  The sheath had been made from a cherry, with rose engravings along either side.  She drew the sword from the sheath to look upon the shining, razor-sharp blade.  "Wow… it's so… beautiful…"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You expected less?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure…" Kyoko stared at the blade for a short while longer before she remembered her manners.  Still holding the blade, Kyoko bowed lightly to Sesshoumaru. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well, let's not waste time.  See how it balances; get a feel for how it moves.  It wasn't given to you as a mere decoration."

Kyoko nodded as she fixed the sheath to her belt and drew the sword completely out of the sheath.  She waved the blade about wildly, not knowing how to properly handle it.  

Sesshoumaru cringed at the careless way Kyoko handled the sword.  He quickly grabbed Kyoko's arm, to stop her poor use of the sword.  

"No.  Move with the sword; treat it as an extension of your own body.  The sword is to become like a part of you, you are not to see it as an object, rather, like another foot or arm."

Kyoko slowly moved the sword about, mocking the movements she had seen Sesshoumaru make with his sword earlier.  "Like that?"

"Yes, but you need to actually need to be able to react to something with those movements.  Jaken, bring me a piece of wood from the forest here."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  The short yokai scurried into the timber and soon returned with a small branch.  "Here, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Kyoko, take the branch, and, when I tell you, throw it at me." Sesshoumaru ordered as he drew his sword.

Kyoko took the branch from the small creature and nodded her head. "There."

"Alright… now."

Kyoko grinned as she threw the branch full-force for Sesshoumaru's abdomen. Kyoko's jaw dropped slightly as she saw Sesshoumaru quickly move the sword in front of himself and the branch split into two pieces, each falling on either side of Sesshoumaru.  "You can't possibly expect me to do something like that."

"Not yet.  But soon, very soon."  Sesshoumaru approached Kyoko, sheathing his sword once again.  "Before you are able to do that, you need to stand in such a way that you have few openings for an attack."

{A. N. Before anyone starts telling me, 'Oh, Ryoko-san, you have him sheath his sword, just to take it out again, every five seconds!' I would like to point out that he couldn't quite hold the sword and have full use of his only hand at the same time. Anyhow, sorry for the interruption.}

Kyoko blushed as she felt Sesshoumaru directly behind her, ignoring all personal boundaries.  He reached his arm around her and moved the position of her arms to a type of stance.  "Don't move you arms." 

Kyoko nodded, not quite sure what he was going to do next.  Sesshoumaru backed away, walked around Kyoko, and then firmly placed his hand on the back of her thigh. Kyoko dropped her sword as he began to move her leg as well.  She turned around and slapped his face as hard as she possibly could, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Enraged, Sesshoumaru yelled at Kyoko, "What the hell was that for?"

Kyoko, her face a crimson red of embarrassment, shouted back at him, "You could have warned me that you were gonna be touching me like that!  I would have moved my leg on my own, thank you very much!"

"What are you talking about?  I was just trying to move your leg so you could learn to stand in a defensive position!"

"Like hell! I know what a man has in mind when he grabs a woman's leg like that!  It isn't gonna be any fencing stances!"

"What are you insinuating?"

Kyoko crossed her arms out of annoyance. "You're a grown man, you know what I'm talking about…  Just don't touch my leg like that any more, okay?"

Sesshoumaru growled out of frustration.  "That was not my intent.  Would you cooperate so that we may continue?"

Kyoko nodded grudgingly as she picked her sword back up and put her arms in the positions Sesshoumaru had placed them into previously.  "Now, you can show me how to stand."

"Fine then."  Sesshoumaru assumed the stance.  "See now?  Make sure that your feet are turned out; if they're not, then you cannot be as easily prepared to make a move."

Kyoko nodded, then mimicked the position Sesshoumaru stood in.

"One thing that you should always remember to do is to think ahead.  This style of fighting is just as much about strategy as it is strength.  A full-grown yokai could possibly be beaten by a human child, if the child has a better knowledge of the sword."

Kyoko nodded, surprised by his reference to humans in a better light.

Some hours passed of Sesshoumaru explaining to Kyoko how to stand, defend herself, attack, strategy, etc.  He finally had to test her in some minor way.  He picked up a piece of the branch she had throw earlier, to demonstrate his own ability.  Without saying a word to her he threw the branch directly for her head.

 Kyoko had not seen Sesshoumaru even pick up the branch, much less throw it, before she had to react.  She held her sword in front of her face in a defensive position.  She smiled as she saw the two halves of the branch fly past either side of herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama!  I did it!  I didn't even know it was coming!"  Kyoko thrust her fist into the air out of joy.

 Sesshoumaru said nothing but inwardly grinned, also slightly proud of what she had done.  "Alright, now you should learn how to fight with that sword."

 Kyoko nodded.  She blushed, however, when she heard her stomach growl; she had not eaten since the charred trout he had served her previously.  "Perhaps we could call it a day?"

Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and saw that it was nearly sunset.  "Fine then.  Jaken, fetch some wood for a fire; I'll find something suitable for us to eat."

 Kyoko quickly remembered the burnt taste of her breakfast.  "I'll cook it, though."

 Sesshoumaru nodded. [She really must not have approved of that fish from this morning… oh well.] Sesshoumaru sped into the forest while Jaken trotted away, both leaving Kyoko all alone.

Kyoko stretched, slightly fatigued from all of the movements Sesshoumaru had forced her through.  She moved her hand over her abdomen, where she had received injury the previous night.  The wound stung yet, it had not fully healed and all of her movement that day certainly was not helpful.  She pulled back her kimono from her right shoulder, where she had also obtained injury.  She peeled back the cloth strips to reveal that there was no sign of her ever having received an injury there.  She took the cloth completely away from her shoulder and pulled her kimono back on.  She held the small strips of cloth between her middle finger and her index finger.  She concentrated her energy so that they began to glow neon blue.  She waved her hand through the air a few times until she finally released the cloth, which then burst into flames.

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the forest, watching her in mild interest.  He cleared his throat so as not to surprise her too much by his quick return.  "Can you do that with anything?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I haven't really tried doing it that often.  Most everything I can do, I've happened open by accident."

"Really?"

"Yep."  Kyoko held her hand in the air, concentrating her energy once more to produce a violet light at the tip of her index finger.  "I figured this out one time when I got mad at my brother.  I didn't even do it on purpose…"

"But once you did, you learned to do it on purpose?"

"Yeah, but that's about all."

"What about when you change?"

"Huh?" Kyoko thought for a few moments, trying to remember what it was he was talking about.  "You mean when my eyes turn red and all that?"

"Yes, how did you learn that?"

"I was attacked by an oni while I was sleeping about two years ago.  I didn't realize what had happened until it was over, my blood was still raging when I saw my own reflection—a wild creature covered in blood.  I was so appalled by what I appeared to be that I reverted to my normal state.  When I did that yesterday, it was only the second time."

"I see." Sesshoumaru dropped the body of the beast he had killed for their meal that evening in front of Kyoko.  "When Jaken returns, try setting the wood on fire the same way you just did to that cloth."

Kyoko nodded as she cleaned the animal, preparing it to be cooked.  Just as she had finished, the small yokai returned with the firewood that he was sent to acquire.  Kyoko set next to the pile of wood, concentrating all of her energy to the wood.  Finally, one of the pieces began to glow, just as the cloth had, neon blue.  Kyoko concentrated further to only that piece of wood, and eventually, a small flame burst forth from the wood.  She smiled at her small achievement as she pushed the rest of the wood into a neater pile around it so that it would all burn through the night.

Sesshoumaru watched Kyoko's movements in attempt to sort his thoughts.  [She seems so pleased at all times.  It doesn't matter what she is doing, she smiles all the time, and whenever she accomplishes a task she herself has laid in front of herself.  Despite all of the chaos there is in this world, she is still able to relax, smile, and even help others… All of these qualities seem to be so foolish, though.  What is it about her that I find myself admiring so much?  It certainly is not merely her looks… good looks in a female yokai is terribly common.  It could not possibly be her foolish association with humans… What is it?!  It is not her strength, she is strong, yes, but she knows not the peak of her abilities.  She may even be stronger than I, but she has no knowledge of her own strength…]

"Sesshoumaru-sama, were you going to eat?"  Kyoko inquired, offering a fair portion of meat to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts suddenly broken, he nodded as he took the food.  "Tomorrow you will learn to fight with that sword, then we shall move on from this place."

Kyoko looked back down to the sword on her belt.  She smiled, thinking of the gift he had gotten for her.  [He must have really gone out of his way to get this… On such a short amount of time, too.  Its features are truly gorgeous and its blade is the sharpest I've ever seen.  This blade has been made for the likes of a queen or empress, not someone such as myself.  I am no one, really.  Just an orphan raised by humans…  But, what of Sesshoumaru?  What is his background?  Is he just another wanderer?  No, he couldn't be… the way he dresses, the way he comports himself… he must be of noble background.  Perhaps I should inquire…] Kyoko quickly finished her meal and stared deep into the small blaze in front of her.  "Sesshoumaru, what kind of family do you have?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kyoko, momentarily stupefied.  "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering.  I remember you said something about your father, but what kind of people were they?"

Sesshoumaru, generally unwilling to tell anyone anything about himself swallowed his pride and began to explain, "My father and mother were both of noble families.  My mother, however, was the last of her clan as her family was rather prone to some type of internal disease.  I never really knew what it was, just that if she got hurt, she wouldn't heal right, and that just happened to be her downfall.  My father was the son of several generations of Lords of the Western Lands, which is my inherited title.  He and my mother were engaged by choice of my grandfather, that to say, my father's father.  They didn't love each other; their union was a result of circumstance.  Her clan would not live on if she did not bear the child of another clan.  My mother died during childbirth, I being the result.  Mind you, I feel no regrets for the way I was introduced into this world.  Shortly thereafter, my father fell in love with a human woman, thus producing Inu Yasha, my hanyou half-brother.  I could feel none other than hatred for Inu Yasha's mother; she seemed to have seduced my father into forgetting that she was human.  They never seemed to see anything wrong or different with their union, nor did they seem to see that their son, Inu Yasha, would never be accepted into either yokai or human societies.  Some years after they had been together, father was attacked by a dragon that he had not the strength to beat.  He sealed the creature and, with the last of his strength, came crawling back to that human woman to tell her that he was 'sorry for not being strong enough'.  Those were my father's dying words, wasted on some human wench.  She soon left our home with Inu Yasha to take residence in her former home, back in some human village.  From that, there is not more to know."

"I see… It must be easier, knowing about your family… All I know of my own is that they did not live in this country.  They had come from some other place called Chi-na."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not really caring about where Kyoko's parents had come from.

Kyoko pulled herself away from the fire and made a bed of the grass.  She lay down and stared upwards into the stars, hoping for some type of relief, but not really knowing how it was to come.  She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost into slumber.

Kyoko jumped awake, sword drawn, when she felt the vibrations of footsteps approaching her.  Before her eyes had even focused she was blocking strikes from Sesshoumaru's sword.  Kyoko grinned as she quickly fought off each of his strikes. "No breakfast this morning?" Kyoko inquired sarcastically.

"Not until you have made me lose grip of my sword.  Then we shall be done for the day."

"That may not take so long as you seem to think," Kyoko shot back still blocking and making attacks with her sword.  "You know, you are really cocky first thing of a morning, Sesshoumaru."

"Are you really listening to your own self?  You had not so much as properly handled a sword until yesterday and already you seem to think that you are ready to win against me…"

"I'm a fast learner." Kyoko leapt over Sesshoumaru to attempt to make him drop his guard as he turned around, but it was in vain.

"I just taught you that trick yesterday, you think that you can use it against me?"

Kyoko shook her head as she traded volleys of attacks with Sesshoumaru.  This continued for several hours until Kyoko had finally found the point Sesshoumaru was weakest at.  She feigned an attack to the right, then spun around and knocked the sword from his hand.  "I win."  She stretched as she handed Sesshoumaru his sword back.  Her muscles seemed a little tired after the spectacular dance of attacks they had played out against Sesshoumaru.  "So, now that we still have half of the day left, what have you planned for us, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We leave here.  I shall find another place to be suitable to show you how to properly use all of your abilities."

Kyoko smiled in approval.  [This is it…  This is what I live for… This style of living, fighting, this is what I've been missing!]


	6. In Hot Water

Chapter 6: In Hot Water 

Kyoko took in the wilderness around herself, trying to recall what was so familiar about the place. She sampled the scent of the air and finally caught the scent of water. [This is...] "Sesshoumaru-sama, I know where we could stay!  You see, there is a hot spring around here. Not only is it a great place to relax, the terrain around here is great for just about anything."

Sesshoumaru paused a moment, not truly wanting to stop for some hot springs.  "We'll see.  Show me this place and I'll tell you whether or not we'll stay.  However, we cannot just be stopping wherever there are comforts; I am trying to teach you to live like a true yokai, not just some lazy human."

"Yes, well, all work and no relaxation makes for a dull personality, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Kyoko giggled, looking pointedly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was perplexed by Kyoko's comment. [Is she saying that I'm dull?  I—I interact with her as should be expected…]

Kyoko chuckled, seeing that Sesshoumaru had taken what she had said to heart.  "Don't take it personal; you're fine the way you are, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru said nothing more.  It was not until they had reached the hot springs that either of the two spoke.  "Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you approve of this place?"

"I suppose it shall suit our needs.  However, it is nearly sunset."

Kyoko smiled brightly. [It's been so long since I've been here…  I can't wait to relax in the water!] "So, all we have to do tonight is to bathe and eat.  We can work with my abilities tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smirked.  "I did not think that you would be inclined to bathe with someone who is yet a stranger to you… are you truly 'that kind of girl'?"  Sesshoumaru inquired sarcasm heavily in his tone.

Kyoko's face flushed scarlet.  "I did not mean that!  What I meant was that we would separately bathe.  I said nothing to suggest that we would…" Kyoko voice trailed off as her face turned yet a deeper shade of red.  Finally, her embarrassment waned and she regained the courage to speak.  "What I had thought that we would be able to do was to have one of us fetch food whilst the other bathes, then when we have finished, whichever of us has finished can then bathe…"

"So be it.  How soon shall you return?"

[I wanted to bathe first…] "Not too long, perhaps an hour."

Sesshoumaru nodded and approached the waterside.  "I suppose that you should be on, then."

Kyoko scowled, but left anyhow.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

An hour later, Kyoko returned, carrying a few large carp.  She saw Sesshoumaru sitting atop a boulder, wearing only the bottom of his kimono.  She stared for a few moments, realizing that she had never actually noticed the length of his hair.  She became amused, seeing him as he was, trying to detangle all of that hair with only his hand.  She dropped the three carp, and withdrew a comb from her satchel.  She held it to Sesshoumaru, who was too busy attempting to sort out his hair to notice her presence.  "Would you like some help with that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kyoko inquired, with a smile upon her face.

Sesshoumaru shot her a 'you've got to be kidding me' type of glare. However, after his hand got tangled in his hair yet again, he nodded frantically.  

Kyoko spent nearly an hour detangling and combing his hair, during which time she ordered Jaken to prepare their meal.  Seeing Sesshoumaru so relaxed, Kyoko could no longer stop the temptation.  She pulled a thick strand of hair from the left side of his face, then separated it into three sections.  She had not even begun to weave the hair into a small braid when he turned around, glaring at her, his eyes filled with contempt.  "If you so much as turn one hair over into a braid, I'll make you regret being born."

Kyoko chuckled; she had known that she was going to be caught.  "Come on, let's go eat before that stupid toad burns the food."

"You're changing the subject…"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Sesshoumaru decided that there was no point in further argument, and sat next to the campfire Jaken had set up.  Kyoko sat next to him, a mere few feet between the two.  Kyoko pulled the meat from the fire, taking one for herself, handing one to Sesshoumaru and the other to Jaken.  Not a word was spoken between the trio as they ate.  Finally Kyoko had finished.  She walked to the water's edge and released her hair from the tie she kept it in to keep her hair out of her face during the day.  She shook her head a little and her bluish hair fell over her shoulders and down to just below her waist.  She turned around, showing her face to be well framed by her bangs.  Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, watching her.  She took her sword from her belt and lay it next to the top of Sesshoumaru's kimono, which he had left atop the boulder where they had combed his hair previously.  She began to loosen her belt when she realized that Sesshoumaru was still sitting next to the fire.  "I thought that you did not agree with the idea of bathing with others, did you not?  But then… If you did, why is it that you are still there watching me?"

Sesshoumaru's face reddened slightly, but it was slight enough that Kyoko could not see from where she stood. "I… eh… thought I had heard something over there.  One can never be too cautious in these times."

"Uh-huh…" Kyoko replied sarcastically.  She laughed a little as she saw Sesshoumaru disappear into the trees.  "I suppose you're not planning on wearing the rest of your kimono?  And what of all of this ridiculous armor?"

"I'll get it later!" Was the reply from the trees.

Kyoko chuckled as she pulled the rest of her clothing off and entered the warmth of the water.  She allowed her muscles to fully relax in the warmth of the liquid she had placed herself in.  She ran her hand over her abdomen, as though to reassure herself that she had fully healed.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arm over his bare chest, muttering all the while about how touchy Kyoko seemed to be around him.  He glanced back toward the hot spring.  Without really thinking about it, he began to watch Kyoko's every move.  When she finished, he took in the full form of her body.  He soon caught himself, quickly turned away, and felt his face redden. [Feh, what is wrong with me?  Is it the heat from the water?  No, I've been out of that water for over an hour… And what is it about Kyoko that intrigues me so?  Has she put me under some type of spell?  Or, is it because I still feel indebted to her for rescuing me?  Well, no one has ever had to save me before.  I've always been quite self-sufficient… And… why is it that I felt so compelled to follow her into that village?  Why did I feel so compelled to save her life from that bastard at the inn?  After all, it would have served her right, to be felled by the hands of a human…  But, even after that man attacked her, she later pleaded for the life of that taijiya… why?]

"Sesshoumaru, you may come down now, I've finished."

Sesshoumaru came down from the trees, clearly annoyed.  "Now what do you want?"

Kyoko crossed her arms, not quiet sure how to react to the sudden change of mood.  "It's not so much a matter of what I want as a matter of whether or not you're going to have a kimono in the morning.  The wind feels as though it will be rather harsh tonight.  It matters not to me either way."

Sesshoumaru, now thoroughly annoyed with Kyoko, stormed over to the boulder and hastily pulled the top of his kimono on.  "Happy now?"

"As I said, it matters not to me either way."

"Feh."

Kyoko smiled, surprised at the sudden lack of maturity he seemed to be showing.  She moved towards the fire, her hair-tie still in hand.  She began to pull her hair back into the tie when she heard Sesshoumaru approach her.  "Don't.  Leave it down."

Kyoko nodded slowly, confused.  [Why is he telling me how to wear my hair?  For that matter, why is he acting… so strangely?]

Sesshoumaru lay down next to the fire and soon enough, Kyoko followed suit.  They were several feet away from each other, but each seemed to be thinking of the other.  Kyoko crossed her arms behind her neck and propped her head on them.  She stared up to the stars, wondering about her future.  She wondered whom her future would be shared with… Sesshoumaru, Satoru, or maybe even someone else…  Before she fell asleep she came to the conclusion that whatever her future held, she would embrace it with open arms.

Sesshoumaru lay awake for some time after he had seen that Kyoko had fallen asleep.  He realized that he had to formulate an idea, some way to show Kyoko all of her abilities… [It shouldn't be too hard.  At least, not for me.]  Sesshoumaru watched Kyoko's sleeping form for a while longer, and then he too fell asleep.  

{A.N.  I know, I know, the last few chapters have been kinda slow, but we're gonna get more head on in the next chapter.  I promise something more than just kick-back relax stuff for next chapter…}


	7. Vanished

Chapter 7: Vanished 

Kyoko awoke to Sesshoumaru nudging her shoulder with his foot.  [Asshole… Can't I even get some decent sleep?  I don't ask for much, just a little more that five hours of sleep a night.] The expression on Kyoko's face when she looked up at Sesshoumaru was a mix of being dead-tired and wanting to tear his head off.  She curled her lip up and made a rather sorry attempt to growl a few curses at him, but she apparently had not been awake enough to accomplish such.  Kyoko snapped at Sesshoumaru as soon as she could formulate intelligible words. "What do you want?"

"You need to wake up.  We most likely have a long day ahead of us."

************************************************************************

Indeed, they had a long day in store.  It was nearly sunset by the time Kyoko had learned and shown to Sesshoumaru her full arsenal of attacks.  By slashing her claws into the air a certain way, she was able to form waves of blade-like energy that could cut through nearly anything.  She was able to manipulate the energy she had previously shown to Sesshoumaru into either a whip-like tool or a quick shield from another's attacks.  She was able to set fire to things she touched, but could not duplicate Sesshoumaru's 'Dokkasou' attack.  She even managed to learn to channel some of her energy into her sword, making it nearly impossible for anything else to come into contact with the sword without that object setting fire.

Sesshoumaru had suggested that they work with her agility more, but Kyoko insisted that they stop.  She blathered on to Sesshoumaru something about how she could no longer stand feeling so 'nasty and sweaty'.  As though to stop further argument, she disappeared into the forest for over an hour, eventually returning with the evening's meal.

As Sesshoumaru finished his meal, he announced to Kyoko, "We leave this place tomorrow at noon.  We shall move on to another area, some several days travel from here."

Kyoko looked blankly at Sesshoumaru.  "Where are we going?"

"We're headed to the West, that's all you need to know."

Kyoko, crestfallen, looked back down to the remaining few bites of her meal she had left.  [He can't even tell me…  Just when I was starting to think… Feh. I should get a grip on reality already…] She laughed, in spite of herself.  "This is another one of your 'lessons', isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"All this time I've been thinking that we were both trusting each other… but you can't even let me know where we're going…"

"If you must know, we're going to-"

"Feh, you tell me now, huh?  Well, maybe I don't care anymore."  Kyoko threw the last of her meal into the fire as she stormed over to the water.  She did not even look back to see if Sesshoumaru was still watching or not when she flung her clothing off and entered the water.  [He doesn't care…  This is what I get for thinking that he might… What a fool you are, Kyoko… I'm so stupid…] Kyoko wiped her face, as though drying invisible tears.

Sesshoumaru, bewildered, watched Kyoko's actions.  [What in the hell is her problem?  All I told her was that we were heading to the west…  Did she get so mad just because I did not specify where we were going? No… what she said… Feh, she's just jumping to conclusions…] Sesshoumaru slowly approached the water's edge.  "Kyoko, the reason I didn't tell you where we were going… I was going to surprise you."

Kyoko didn't turn around.  She certainly did not smile and apologize for her strange behavior as Sesshoumaru expected of her.

Kyoko cleared her throat, still trying to decide how she should react. Anger laced her voice as she said, "Excuse me, I'd rather that you did not watch me while I bathe.  I'll be more than willing to talk to you when I have finished."

"So be it, Kyoko."

Kyoko leaned on the side of the boulder that stuck out from the depth of the hot spring.  She sighed; her mind was yet a chaos of emotions.  She was still hurt that Sesshoumaru could not tell her that he wanted the place they were going to be a surprise.  She was glad that he had tried to explain, but she was also still confused about why she reacted so severely as she had.  She quickly finished bathing and re-clothed herself.  She combed her hair out and then she sat next to Sesshoumaru, by the fire, at the base of a tree.  She sighed as she leaned against the tree's trunk.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, I—I'm sorry for my reaction earlier.  For some reason I'm just really touchy today…"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kyoko.  "It's okay."

Kyoko leaned over toward Sesshoumaru, putting her hand atop of his. "No, I'm really sorry.  I've… I've been a real bitch today.  I'm not quite sure what's come over me, but I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

Sesshoumaru looked first at Kyoko's hand, still on his own, then to her face.  He could not deny the sincerity in her eyes; she looked as though she would cry if he would not accept her apology.  He certainly could not stand to see any woman cry.  "Kyoko, I already said, it's okay."

"Really? But… I still feel terrible…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, as though telling her not to be.  He moved closer to her and placed his arm over her shoulder to comfort her.  "I said not to worry about it."

Kyoko's face reddened slightly as she felt Sesshoumaru's arm over her shoulders.  She soon forgot all about her confusion and her anger.  "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kyoko.  Kyoko noticed something different about him, something nicer.  He no longer seemed to be the harsh, cold-blooded killer, but instead, he seemed to be a kind and gentle man.  His eyes seemed kinder and his smile was genuine.  "Yes, Kyoko?" he asked gently.

"Eh… n-never mind." Kyoko stuttered, as she became lost in his eyes.  Kyoko, suddenly exhausted, lay her head upon Sesshoumaru's chest.  She shut her eyes, momentarily overcome by the contentment she received from Sesshoumaru's warm embrace.  She began to fall asleep, but was quickly brought awake by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Asleep already?" he mused, smiling at her.

She shook her head slowly.  A smile of contentment spread across her face.  "You know, Sesshoumaru-sama, this is the happiest I've been in years…" Kyoko's eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kyoko for a short while before he too fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru, as usual, woke shortly before the sun rose.  He carefully lifted Kyoko's head from his chest and gently lay her down on the ground below.  He gazed on her sleeping form and smiled before he walked away.  He leapt to the top of a rock formation a short distance from where they had slept.  He allowed the wind to run through his hair, as he contemplated his plans for the day. He took in the morning air, sampling the area's scents.  [That scent… That bastard Inu Yasha is somewhere in this area…] Sesshoumaru returned to where Kyoko lie sleeping.  His blood still raged at the thought of Inu Yasha.  [Should I just leave her here?  Should I tell her, maybe even bring her along?]  He looked at Kyoko, still sleeping peacefully.  [Perhaps… I should go; I should not become so close with anyone.  It's not of any advantage to me to have that woman around… But still… No, I must go… I have no commitment to her…] Sesshoumaru nudged Jaken awake, and then motioned for them to leave.  With one last wistful glance, Sesshoumaru walked away from Kyoko, without a single word spoken.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\One Hour Later/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kyoko smiled as she awoke. She opened her eyes and stretched.  Soon she realized that someone was missing.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, where have you gone to?"

Kyoko waited for a few moments with no answer.  She sampled the air and was able to catch his scent, barely.  She could tell that he had been through the forest.  She waltzed along, somewhat expecting to see him at any moment.  However, her hopes were dashed after she had most of the day following the scent and still had not found Sesshoumaru.  She stopped when at the base of a mountain, unnerved by the sheer distance she had traveled in vain.  Tears began to swell up in Kyoko's eyes as she leaned against the base of a tree.  [Is this a nightmare? This can't be happening… not now, not again!  It's… it's just like Satoru… vanished, without a trace… But… I must find him… I can't allow myself to be alone again… It's too much for me to handle… I… I will find him, no matter how long it takes…] 

Kyoko angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and began running up the side of the mountain.  She stopped, suddenly sensing danger.  She looked all around herself, seeing nothing, then cautiously continued up the mountain.  She saw a flash of blinding light from the other side of the mountain.  The earth below her began to shake, sending her to her knees.  Before she was able to move out of the way, a large branch from a tree knocked her unconscious.

Kyoko rubbed her head, trying to rid herself of the pain, as she awoke.  She looked around herself and soon realized that she had been unconscious since the night before, it was well past noon that day.  She climbed the rest of the way up the mountain and gazed in wonder at the scenery below herself.  She saw that the entire side of the mountain had become void of all life.  She glanced onward to see a village at the base of the mountain.  She rushed into the town, hoping against hope she would find the answers she searched for.


	8. With You

{I woke up from a dream today—to the cold and the static; put my cold feet on the floor.  Forgot about yesterday, remembering; I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore.  A little taste of hypocrisy and I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react.  Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back…  It's true, the way I feel, was promised by your face; the sound of your voice, painted on my memories.  Even if you're not with me, I'm with you.}  Linkin Park, With You

Chapter 8: With You 

Kyoko entered the village at the base of the mountain, looking for someone, anyone.  The people of the village scattered when they saw her.  Their children trembled in fear, the women whispered amongst each other, 'It's a demon… like the one from last night!'

Kyoko rushed about until finally she came to an elderly gentleman at the front of a mansion.  She bothered not to wait for him to quell his fear for her; she had not the time.  "Sir, what has happened here?  What happened to kill all life on this mountain?"

The man cleared his throat, still confused by Kyoko's presence.  "There was a fight here last night.  It was a grand battle between two yokai. Well… actually, a yokai and a hanyou…"

"The yokai, what was he like?"

"Well, he had similar features to what you've got there, 'cept he had a moon on his forehead and his stripes were in a different spot.  His hair was silver, too."

[Sesshoumaru… you were here…]  "What happened to him?  Where has he gone?"

"Well, I think he fled, but I know that the hanyou and all of his bunch went east of here."

"Arigato." Kyoko turned towards the east, knowing that the hanyou had to have some answers.  She left and soon caught a lightly made trail from the scent of blood.  She ran on, following the trail, knowing that if she slowed too much that she would lost track of her prey.

-Three days later-

Kyoko looked at the surrounding area from the top of the mountain.  She saw a village in the distance; the scent that was made by the blood seemed to be more frequent in this area.  She slowed her pace; her body was heavily fatigued, she had not slept nor eaten since she began travel.  She plucked a few fruits from a tree and stopped to eat them.  She knew that she had to recover some of her strength in the event that the hanyou would be dangerous.

She dropped her food though, when she felt a tremendous evil energy, approaching herself.  [What's that?]  Kyoko leapt into one of the trees around herself.  She held still, not moving, barely breathing.  She watched as she saw a yokai come from behind where she had been.  Something about the creature seemed terribly familiar, but what it was she could not place.  Its true form was hidden beneath the pelt of a white ape.  [This energy… it seems as though it is purely evil…Something about this creature…]

"Come down from there, woman.  I know you're there."

[It knows I'm here!]  Kyoko cautiously dropped out of the tree.  She drew her sword, ready to attack if necessary.  "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The creature chuckled.  "I am a mere man; my name is of no consequence."

Kyoko tensed.  She had heard those words before.  "What do you want?"

"Tell me your name."

"And if I don't?"

"Why is it that you are so defensive?  Is it because of the disguise I wear?"

Kyoko said nothing, but took a step backwards, still holding the sword in front of herself.  

The creature took pulled the animal hide away, then he slowly took the mask away from his face.  Kyoko gasped when she saw that the creature seemed to be a man.  He had long, slightly wavy brown hair and piercing eyes.

"Wh-What are you?" Kyoko demanded, fear taking her thoughts as she remembered the nightmare she had a little over a week before.

"Why is it you fear me so?"

"I never said that I feared you, whatever you are.  I merely feel that you are not here of my best interests."

The man chuckled.  His eyes narrowed.  "What is your name?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth.  "Kyoko.  And yours?"

[Kyoko, huh?  I know that name…]  "Call me… Naraku."

Kyoko's entire body tensed at the sound of the name.  It meant 'hell'. [Naraku… an incarnation of hell… somehow… this is the creature that was in my nightmare…]

"Does my name alarm you that much?"

Kyoko shook her head. [Bother me… it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up…]  "With a name such as that… would it not indicate that you are a creature borne from the depths of hell?"

"How acute of you, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko growled. [He has no right to speak to me so informally…] "Let's get to the bottom of this.  What do you want of me?"

"Nothing for now, Kyoko-san." Naraku chuckled as he turned away from Kyoko, facing the direction he had been heading previously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"As I said, nothing for now; I have other affairs to attend." he answered as he walked away, disappearing into the forest.

Kyoko felt a chill run down her spine.  [That creature… whatever it is, human, yokai, hanyou… It is not a creature to be toyed with.]  Kyoko, forgetting her original purpose, turned away and headed back up the mountain. She found a small cave and chose it for her shelter for that night.  [I know not what the being's purpose is, but it seems to want something from me… He shall not get whatever it is. There is something about him… I don't trust any of his actions…] 

Kyoko leaned against the rock wall and looked out at the wilderness. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought back to the days past, since Sesshoumaru had left.  [But… why did he not tell me?  He could at least have woken me to tell me that we were going somewhere… It seemed that he was actually starting to like me…  but…. What about that argument we had?  He couldn't have left because of something like that… could he?] Kyoko lay back and closed her eyes, but just for a moment.  Her body soon remembered her days without rest and took her into a deep slumber.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was not until sunset that Kyoko awoke.  She quickly remembered the task she had set before herself three days before.  She stretched and headed down to the village.

When Kyoko reached the village, she noticed that the scent of the hanyou's blood was rather strong there, fresh too.  She looked around until finally her eyes rested upon an old miko.  Kyoko rushed to the miko.  "Miko-san, have you seen a hanyou anywhere around here?"

"What business have you with him?"

Kyoko grabbed the woman by the collar of her kimono, lifting her from the ground.  "Where is he?  I must speak with him!" Kyoko demanded, anger tinged in her every word. Kyoko's tired muscles could barely hold the woman, causing Kyoko's arms to shake.

The woman cried out, fear in her old eyes. "Help!"

Kyoko paid no mind to the woman's cry.  However, the woman's cry was answered by a smooth, firm male voice.  "Release her at once."

Kyoko's eyes glazed over with the near insanity.  She wanted more than anything to be answered.  She wanted the old woman to tell her about what she had been searching for the last several days.  "Not until she answers me."

"Kazaana!!!"

Kyoko released the woman as she felt her own body lifted by the high force of winds.  She turned around to see the person controlling these winds. "Miroku-sama?"

The man quickly closed his fist, the source of the wind and pulled a string of beads over his hand, sealing the kazaana.  "Kyoko-onesan?"

Kyoko, still in mid-air, continued as she had through the air, finally landing and knocking the man over.  She quickly stood, however, as she knew the consequences of not doing so.  "Miroku-san?  What are you doing here?"

Miroku stood, dusting himself off. "Should I not ask you the same?"

Kyoko smiled, but soon her smile turned to dead seriousness.  "I am looking for a hanyou.  You see, he fought a friend of mine and I wished to find out if he knew what became of my friend."

"You're looking for Inu Yasha?  So you can find out about Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes.  Could you tell me, what happened?  Where is this Inu Yasha?"

"He is in one of the huts, resting.  He has been terribly injured twice over the last few days.  First was from his fight with Sesshoumaru, second, he was just involved in a fight with Naraku."

"Naraku?  He came here?"

"You are aquatinted with Naraku?"

"I know what he is, but I know not what his purpose is.  I feel reason to fear him."

"What reason is that?"

"I had a dream about a week ago.  Then I saw him earlier today; his actions were very similar to the way he acted in the dream I had… Except…"

"Except what?"

"In the dream he absorbed me… or something like that… and… Satoru was there."

Miroku rested chin on the palm of his hand, thinking.  "You know, that could be a really bad sign…  By the way, where is Satoru?"  
Kyoko sighed; she knew that he was going to ask that question.  "Shortly after you left, about six months, Satoru disappeared.  I don't know where to or anything, but he didn't say anything…" Kyoko's voice trailed off, but she continued, thinking aloud rather than speaking, "…just like Sesshoumaru just did…"

Miroku smirked.  "What is there between you and Sesshoumaru? You didn't… with him, did you?"

"NO!  I'm not like you are, Miroku-sama."

"Like I am?  You make it sound as though I'd go for anything…"

Kyoko tensed as she heard a small creature approaching her from behind.  "Who's this, Miroku-sama?"  inquired a cheery, young voice.

Kyoko turned around to see a small kitsune cub, standing only about a foot tall.  The little yokai had bright green eyes and reddish-orange hair, pulled back in a bow. "Kawaii!"

The small fox backed away, convinced by prior experience that he was about to be picked up and hugged.

"Shippo, this is Kyoko. Kyoko, this is Shippo."

Shippo bowed lightly to Kyoko, and then jumped onto her shoulder.  "What are you doing here?"

Kyoko smiled, but was slightly nervous at having the small yokai on her shoulder.  "I am looking for a friend of mine. His name is Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?  You're friends with him?  I would not have thought that a cold-blooded killer like that could have friends…"

"Cold-blooded killer?  What did he do?"  [He couldn't have…  He told me that he'd never actually kill in cold blood…]

"Well, it wasn't so much that he actually did that, but he had the temperament to be that type.  He was trying to kill Inu Yasha just 'cause Inu Yasha got some sword he wanted…"

"But, he didn't kill anyone?"

"No."

Kyoko nodded, not wanting to take the conversation further.

Kagome turned, sensing the aura of a Shikon shard.  "Inu Yasha… There's another jewel shard here…no… two… three… there are three."

Inu Yasha winced as he sat upright; his wounds still hurt.  [Damn that Sesshoumaru… It was three days ago that I fought him… That damned claw of his with the poison in it… I wish that I would have had the chance to cut that hand off too.]  Inu Yasha reached for his sword.  "It's not Naraku, is it, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "There's not nearly as many shards as what Naraku had earlier.  I don't think he's going to be coming back for a while anyway."

Inu Yasha stood at the door of the hut and sampled the air with his canine senses.  "No, it's a yokai though…" Inu Yasha crept out of the hut, following his senses until he saw Miroku and Shippo, with a female yokai.  Her presence bothered him; she reminded him of his brother. [Why is she so… wait… She's an inu yokai!  But… what is she doing here?]

**********************************************

Kyoko did not wait for introductions; when she heard the sound of a sword somewhere behind herself, she jumped up, her sword drawn.  "Who are you?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same." The hanyou answered as he held his sword in front of himself.

"Are you the hanyou Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha grinned, but was neutral in his answer, "Maybe I am; Maybe I ain't."

Kyoko sheathed her sword—a sign of peace for Inu Yasha.  "My name is Kyoko."

"Feh.  Why should I care?"

"You just inquired of my name."

Inu Yasha glared at Kyoko, not confident in how she should be regarded.

Miroku stepped between the two.  "Inu Yasha, put that thing up.  This is Kyoko, my adoptive sister.  We were raised together—she means us no harm."

"Okay then, why is she here?"

Kyoko cleared her throat, as though to remind them of her presence.  "I am here to ask you a question, Inu Yasha."

"Feh, and what would that be?"

"I would like to know if you have any knowledge of where Sesshoumaru may be."

"Why should I know where that S.O.B. is?"

Kyoko turned away from Inu Yasha, not willing to reply. "Why do the two of you hate each other so much?"

"Huh?"

"You and Sesshoumaru… you both hate each other so much that it is nearly sickening.  I cannot understand why it is that two siblings would hate one another so."

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. [Why is it that she wants to know about Sesshoumaru, anyway?  She doesn't seem to be one of his servants… And, how is it that she would even know him?  That cold bastard would never be able to converse with someone such as what this woman seems to be…]  "Why is it that you are so concerned about Sesshoumaru anyway?  It's not like he's the type to go about with some yokai that could stand being in this village for more than five minutes in the presence of humans…"

"You don't know that."

"Feh, perhaps it's because I don't care.  He has come after me twice with the intent to kill me, insulting me and my parentage the whole time. He even tried to kill Kagome, because she was a human, standing in the way of what he wanted.  However, I handed him his ass both times."

Miroku cleared his throat in order to stop Inu Yasha before he crossed any lines and insulted Kyoko as well. "Inu Yasha, perhaps you should mind your manners."

"Feh, whatever.  I'll just leave you and Sesshoumaru's wench alone then."  Inu Yasha turned back towards the hut from which he had come. "Come on, Kagome.  Let's go."

Kagome shook her head, watching Kyoko.  Kyoko's broken expression seemed to tell volumes of why she was there.  "I'll go in a few minutes, Inu Yasha.  But, do you realize how inconsiderate you have just been?"

"Huh?"

"Look at her. She's trying to find Sesshoumaru for a reason aside from just being a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"She is trying to find him, just as I came back to you this afternoon."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms. [Feh, just women's gibberish…]

Kagome stepped nearer to Kyoko. She placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder, to comfort her. "You look as though you may be hungry, you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Tell you what, I'll get you something to eat, and we'll go inside without Inu Yasha and Miroku; just us girls, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, glad that this human woman was showing her much more kindness than Inu Yasha had.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Sesshoumaru stood atop the plateau, where he had been several days before, with Kyoko.  He had seen that Kyoko had left; judging by the faintness of her scent in the area, most likely as soon as he had.  [Did she wish to be away from me so much that she left as soon as I was out of sight? … Or, rather, was she looking for me?]  Sesshoumaru looked down upon where they had slept, wistfully, thinking back upon how he had much preferred Kyoko's company over that of one of his servants, such as Jaken.  She was someone who had made him think; someone he could not always force into submission.  He shifted his gaze to the moon, as though it held the answers he needed.  He sat atop that very plateau until shortly after dawn, contemplating his next action.  [Should I seek out Kyoko or be glad that I have regained my solitude?]


	9. Tomorrow

{Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  If I was a little younger, would I care?  Feeling like the walls are growing stronger, I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer… You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded—cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded.  I'm not afraid of tomorrow—I'm only scared of myself.  Feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else… I never thought they'd want me to go even faster, never thought I took my foot off the gas; everybody loves to be in on the pressure, but I know they're all waiting for the crash… Things have changed; you've become a complication—can't make it through another days' humiliation! … Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified, is it any wonder why I'm scared?}  SR-71 - Tomorrow

Chapter 9: Tomorrow 

Inu Yasha slowly entered the hut.  Inside, he saw that Kyoko was laying on a futon, asleep and Kagome and Shippo next to her.

"Inu Yasha, Kyoko and I have come to a decision."

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to allow Kyoko to stay with us until she can find clues as to where Sesshoumaru may be."

"WHAT?"

Ignoring Inu Yasha, Kagome continued, "I think that we should be able to leave tomorrow.  That is, your wound is healed by now, isn't it?"

"I'm fine. However, why is it that you believe that you can just up and invite someone else to come along with us?"

Shippo twitched his tail, but otherwise showed no emotion as he added his own opinion, "I don't mind her.  She is certainly kinder to me than you are, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha's face reddened with anger. "Don't you see this?  For all we know she could be some assassin sent by Sesshoumaru or Naraku! It doesn't matter why she is here, I don't trust her!"

"You don't trust only because she likes your brother, Inu Yasha.  You have not been able to look past that since she first asked you of his whereabouts."

Kyoko sat upright.  She was awoken by the argument.  She looked to the floor, not willing to look at Inu Yasha's angry face.  "I mean you no harm, Inu Yasha.  Can you not understand that?"  Her bangs shadowed her face as she recalled that this had not been the first time that her integrity had been met with such opposition.  She had tried to settle in a human village once before, but the villagers had sent her away.  She had once tried to help a wandering group of samurai, lost in a forest, by redirecting them to a safer area—they tried to kill her for her aid.  [No one seems to trust me anymore… Miroku-sama and Satoru-san… they trust me… This girl, Kagome, she seems to trust me… but… Sesshoumaru… he couldn't even tell me where we were going; he left without so much as a 'goodbye'…]

Inu Yasha gazed over at Kyoko.  He was shocked as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. "Fine, you can stay. But… the first time you piss me off—you go."

"Arigato."

[This is an alliance I want no part in… even if Kagome seems to be able to trust her; even if she was raised with Miroku… she's still an outsider.  What would prevent her from killing any of us?  What would prevent her from trying to steal my Tetsusaiga?  No matter how trustworthy she seems… I've been stabbed in the back too many times by people I have trusted, people I had come to love… like Kikyo… It wasn't really her fault, she was tricked… but, still…]

Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and dragged him out of the hut. "Can't you just give her a chance?"

"Why should I?"

"So far, every one of us—you, me, Miroku, and Shippo—have come to trust one another despite the fact that we were nearly enemies when we had first met.  Everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.  Besides, it seems that she's going through a rough time right now.  She's alone in the world; she may not show it that much, but loneliness is the most painful thing in the world for her.  Her fiancé disappeared after staying with her for over three years, then she was alone, searching for him until recently.  Then when she met Sesshoumaru, she thought that maybe her life would get back on track, back to being happy again.  However, when he left to fight us, it was like a bad case of déjà vu."

"Just because someone has had their own trust betrayed, doesn't mean that they are trustworthy."

"Inu Yasha, do you realize that you have been in a similar position before?"

---------Two days later---------

Kyoko sighed happily as she saw the next village shortly ahead.  It had only been a short time that she had traveled with this unlikely group, but already it seemed as though she had done so for a lifetime.  They had decided to head west, back towards the direction that Kyoko had come from, in hopes that she may be able to find clues of Sesshoumaru's whereabouts while they searched for the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Kyoko stood at the edge of the forest, she took in the scents of the area.  She caught the scent of blood, human blood, heavy on the wind.  Her memory reminded her that this was near the village that she had bought her kimono from—where Shibata's inn stood near the northern edge of the village.  "Inu Yasha, come quick!" Kyoko yelled as she ran to the village.

Inu Yasha followed her.  He had come to somewhat trust her, but not too well.  He knew by now that she held no ill regards towards humans by now.  There was still a mild tension between the two, but Inu Yasha attributed it to the fact that Kyoko did not wish to anger him by being too friendly.

Kyoko rushed into the village, her senses nearly overwhelmed by the scent of blood.  Everywhere she looked, she saw the dead bodies of the villagers.  She rushed to the house that belonged to the old tailor, fearing that the kind old man had been attacked as well.  She rushed into the house to find the little boy, Ken, crying. Kyoko knelt next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder when he saw her.  "What happened?"

The boy sniffed a few times, his face was red and puffy from his tears. "Grandpa…  That man who came… he hurt Grandpa…"

"What man came?  Is your grandpa alright?"

The little boy shrugged.  "He got hurt real bad… Mother is in his room, helping him, but he got hurt really bad…"

"What man came?  What was he?"

"I don't know… he was a scary man, asking for some 'Shikon no Kakera'… Grandpa didn't have any, so the scary man stabbed him with something…" The little boy shuddered when he heard the front door of their house open again.

Kyoko glanced back to see who it was.  Inu Yasha strolled inside the house looking around. "What happened, Kyoko?  These people here are about the only ones that survived.  There were some geishas in an inn that seem to be fine, but everyone else that was here is dead."

Kyoko nodded.  "Ken-san, I need to talk with your grandfather, where is he?"

The little boy pointed to a closed door at the end of a hallway.

Kyoko stood and headed towards the door.  She stopped just before knocking when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  "Inu Yasha?"

"Are you sure about all of this?  That old man may or may not be alive…"

"I don't care, the boy said that his mother was in there. She may be able to tell us more about what actually happened."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The young fighter looked over the battlefield.  In his heart there were mixed emotions.  He kept feeling that he was in the wrong place, he also felt ready to begin this battle, to end the lives of all that dared oppose his army.  He hated that he could not remember anything before three years ago.  He hated to fight, but loved the feeling of relief he got when he felled his enemies.  He ran his hand through his thick coffee-brown, shoulder-length hair.  He raised his sword and look at the reflection of his deep, dark, Prussian blue eyes.  [Who am I really?  There must be more to me… I have to have a family, wife, kids—something like that—just like everyone else… But… why is it that I feel so at home on the battlefield? And… why do I still have blackouts?  It was just last night that I had another one.  I don't know what happens, I just know that every once in a while I disappear from the group, and lose a few hours… Last night when I came back, I was covered in blood… I guess that I shouldn't worry too much about it.  I do it all the time and come back just fine… but… I wish I knew what happened…]

He let out a battle cry as he began the assault on the enemy.  One by one, he felled his opponents, as if he was trying to fill the void, trying to fix his broken memory.  It was ever since he had been rescued by an old man from certain death three and a half years before that he had begun his life anew.  He became a soldier for hire, joining group of men to help them fight their battles.  He had no respect for his own life when he fought.  He swung his sword wildly, slashing through his opponents, not caring whether or not one of them would ever do the same to him.  He ran through the enemy's men, swinging his sword until his arms no longer held the strength to fight.  He stopped and dropped his sword, awaiting the death that typically was swift to a man not holding a weapon.  He collapsed on the bloody ground, but was not killed.  Had fate been kind or cruel to allow him to live another day?

His comrades rushed to him; the battle was over and it was to him that they owed their lives.  He was a strong and swift death for their opponents no matter where they fought; they all owed to him their lives from one occasion or another.  They picked him up, despite their own injuries, and carried him back to their camp, to safety.

One of the men carrying him looked at him, covered in his enemies' blood, but none of his own. "It's not right, the way he is.  No man should be able to fight that way.  He can kill more men in one battle than most men kill in their entire lifetimes.  What's more, he did so without receiving so much as a cut or bruise.  It's just not right."

"Does it really matter whether or not it's right?  He wins the fights, and he's saved our lives several times over.  He's a hero in my eyes, and that's all that matters to me."

"Yes, but a hero with no past nor memory.  All he was able to remember was his name.  And those blackouts he has, have you seen him?  His eyes turn all red and he wanders off.  I think maybe he's a demon… maybe something worse."

"Worse than a demon? You mean my wife, right?" Another of the men added in jokingly.

The mens' laughter followed as they shot jokes back and forth at one another as they began to mend their wounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko sat in the cherry tree in the garden at the inn.  She looked over the remains of the village, trying to figure out what had happened.  Suddenly, he memory brought back to her how she had met Satoru.

----Flashback----

Kyoko had been trying to find a new home for some time.  She and her younger, adopted brother traveled the area.  The travels they had served two purposes: to help Kyoko find a new home and to teach the young Miroku how to live on his own.  Since his father had died, he had decided that he would avenge the curse that had placed upon the family by hunting down the yokai that had cursed his grandfather.

They had just arrived over a mountain slightly north of the Western territory when Kyoko smelled blood on the air.  She held Miroku on her back as she dashed into the village.  All of the people had been slaughtered, save one.  The young man was a few years older than Kyoko actually was.  She found him hiding in an old shack at the edge of the village.  He was crying covered in blood when she found him.  She assumed that he had witnessed the entire attack that had killed the rest of the village and was in total shock.  She asked him several times what had happened to the village, but he told her that he could not remember what happened.

She decided not to pry into his memory too much as she buried the dead in the village.  She found an abandoned mansion that she had overlooked on the mountain when she had rushed down it.  She cleaned the mansion and settled in it.  She slowly helped the young man to learn to live without his friends and neighbors.  She tried asking him about the people, but the experience of witnessing their death had apparently been more than his mind could handle.  He forgot all of the memories of the people of the village.  He wandered out of the mansion occasionally, but she did not bother him.  She saw that everyone needed time alone, specifically when they have lived through such a traumatic experience.

She taught Miroku how to live on his own as they lived together in the house, the three of them.  Every so often, they would return to Miroku's home and visit his father's best friend, a monk called Mushin.  Kyoko cared very little for Mushin's manners, and several times left Satoru back at their home to care for things.  Sometimes when they returned, he would have just returned himself, from a place that he never told Kyoko of.  The two quickly fell for each other—living in the same home has that tendency on strangers.

---End Sequence---

Kyoko wandered out of the gardens, those same gardens that she had been in little over ten days prior, on the verge of death.  She did not much like the area anyways, now that Shibata had been slain, the two geishas that took over the inn got rid of all the incense and other smells that masked the scent of blood in the dining room.  She could no longer stand to smell the blood that had soaked into the wooden floors of the inn.  Yokai blood was all that she could smell there, despite the freshness of the blood of all of the humans that had been killed recently.  She wandered the streets of the village, trying to find a familiar smell.  No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she strained herself to pick up that one scent, she could not find it.  She could not smell anything aside from the blood and the death in the area. [The boy's mother said she was unable to see anything… The geishas told me that they were only able to see a shadowy figure… But the boy… he said it was a man… The old tailor, he was still asleep when I spoke with them… at least he survived…]

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inu Yasha sighed as he pushed the shovel into the ground for about the hundredth time.  He glanced over at Miroku as he wiped his brow.  "You know, I think that if we ever give up on fighting rogue demons, we should become professional graves diggers.  We could even go as far as having mass discounts.  Half off if it's the entire village. Feh… I'm so tired of all of this. It didn't used to be this way.  When I was a kid, it was safe to live in a village… But now… now entire villages have been wiped out in seconds…"

"It is proof of the evil of the Shikon no Tama.  Men's greed leads them to death like this.  Occasionally, however, innocent men and women become involved.  It is a true pity."

"Speaking of the Shikon no Tama, why is it that Kyoko carries shards?  Kagome told me that she doesn't use them, she just holds them, sorta like what we do."

"I think that a while back she no longer wanted to be yokai.  But, I'm not sure if that is still her purpose."

"Feh, and to think that I nearly died to obtain the Shikon no Tama years ago—to become a yokai.  But, Kyoko wanted to give that up… That is truly amazing."

"Yes, well, the person who led her to wanting to do that is/was questionable, though…  I never really liked him; he hated me."

Kyoko ran to Inu Yasha.  "There has been a battle just south of here!  Let's go to see if we can find any clues about what happened here."

Inu Yasha and Miroku nodded.  They dropped the shovels in their hands as they followed Kyoko.  Inu Yasha pushed his strength a little and was able to catch up to Kyoko.  "How far is it?"

"Not too far; just over this hillside.  I was at the edge of the village earlier when the wind shifted.  I caught the smell of the blood from there.  Perhaps if we are lucky, there will be people alive to tell us what had happened."

"Hai."

Kyoko stopped at the edge of the battlefield.  She looked over the scattered corpses, trying to find at least one survivor; there were none.  [This… these men must have died so brutally… what type of fighters were they up against?  Humans certainly wouldn't fight yokai like that… would they?]  Kyoko concentrated to pick up the scent of yokai on the air; there was none to be found.  She walked over the corpses, hoping that there would be a sign somewhere.

Finally, Kyoko tripped on a sword.  She looked down in shock as she saw the familiar hilt that she herself had carved from the bones of a large oni.  She lifted the blade and sniffed it, to assure herself of what it was.  This was the sword that she had given to Satoru when they announced that they had planned to marry.  The blade had been made from one of her own fangs, the hilt from an oni's bones, and the scabbard, wherever it happened to be, was made from a branch from the tree under which Kyoko's mother was buried.  "M-Miroku-sama, look!  This… this is Satoru's…"

Miroku looked the sword over quickly and saw that it was no imitation. [Damn… and just when it was that I thought that I would never have to hear that name again…  This is something that she doesn't need to deal with right now.]

Inu Yasha glanced over at the sword.  "If that is what's-his-name's sword, then where is he?"

"He's not here, I've already looked among the bodies… which most likely means that he has been killed and another man had taken fancy to this sword."

Inu Yasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Who is this Satoru, anyway, Kyoko?"

Miroku shook his head, as though telling Inu Yasha not to persist. "I'll explain later."

Kyoko smiled. "Arigato, Miroku-sama."  She held the sword close to herself and turned around.  "I'm going back to the village now……"

Miroku placed his hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder, preventing him from following.  "We'll be along shortly."

Kyoko waved her hand in the air as she ran back to the village.  Miroku did not need to see her face to know that she was crying.  He knew how important Satoru had been to her, and when he disappeared, it was more than what she could handle.  "Inu Yasha, she's gonna need some time alone.  Asking her a bunch of questions won't help matters. Okay?"

"Whatever. So, who was this Satoru guy, anyway?"

Miroku watched and as soon as he could tell that Kyoko was out of earshot, he answered. "He was this guy that we found in a village that had been massacred, much like the one we came upon today.  Kyoko felt pity on him because he had been left alone in the world, which was much similar to how she viewed herself.  Anyway, it was shortly outside of this village that Kyoko found an abandoned mansion.  She cleaned the place up and we lived there for a while.  After some time, Kyoko and Satoru started to fall in love with each other.  Kyoko didn't much like that I disliked Satoru, but she didn't get angry with me over it, either.  She told me that it was my opinion and that I had my right to it, so long as I didn't offend him.  

"But more to the point, there was something different about Satoru.  Kyoko never noticed it, but he seemed to disappear about once a month for a night, for no apparent reason.  I sensed evil within his spirit most strongly at those times, and, when I questioned him, he would be unable to give a reply.  So, I followed him once.  This time he took three days leave.  I left a note for Kyoko saying that I had gone to see Mushin and that she shouldn't worry over me.  I followed him all the way to this village full of people.  When he went into the village, everyone there greeted him as a neighbor, returning from an adventure.  After visiting with the people for a short while, he went into a house.  I watched what happened inside of this house and discovered Satoru's secret.  He had a wife and three sons.  He knew them perfectly well and he had a home in that village.  I returned to our home immediately so as not to raise suspicion. When he returned, I asked him about his journey, he played it off as though he knew not of what I spoke. I then asked a more intense question, 'How're the wife and kids?' He got spooked when I asked that.  He knew that I knew."

"So, he had a wife and children when he met Kyoko?  What did she say when she found out?"

"She didn't find out.  I told Satoru that he had to be the one to tell her.  However, he didn't.  Next time when he disappeared, he came back with news that the village, the one that his family lived in, had been massacred.  He told Kyoko that he had friends in that village and that was why he had become so sad about it.  But, if you ask me, I think that it was no accident that the village was massacred."

"Did you tell Kyoko?"

"I never had the chance.  It didn't make any sense to anyhow. Besides, it seemed to me that they sincerely loved each other, and I couldn't break her heart with something that wouldn't matter anymore."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko sat in front of the inn, clutching Satoru's sword.  She leaned back on one of the outer walls and closed her eyes.  She did not wish to stay awake any longer.  She felt a grave sorrow as she re-convinced herself that Satoru was dead.  She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard movement coming from the west side of the village.  She sprang awake and ran to where Kagome and Shippo were, shortly outside of the tailor's home.  "Kagome, Shippo, go inside the house and stay.  Hide the family with you as well. There's something coming and I don't like the feeling I get from it."

Kagome looked at Kyoko quizzically.  "Why?"

"Just GO! It's not safe here!"

Heeding Kyoko's words, Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran into the house.  She warned the people inside of an approaching danger as they went into hiding.  Kagome rushed down into the old man's basement, carrying the little boy Ken and Shippo with her.

****************************************************

Kyoko flexed her claws as she saw a figure enter the village.  She was unable to identify a face due to the armor he/she wore.  She looked past the figure to see that a full army of samurai warriors followed it. [There are so many… They have already surrounded me…] She tensed as three of the warriors, apparently leaders, approached her.  "Who are you?" She snarled as she readied herself for an attack.

The eldest of the three looked over the now abandoned village.  "Yokai, what have you done to this village?  Have you slaughtered these people to feed your own vicious hunger?"

"The villagers here have been dead; I know not what has killed them."

"Feh, and why should I take the word of a yokai?"

"If you weren't going to believe my answer, then why is it that you asked?  Besides, it is not as though I have reason to lie."

The man whispered into the ear of the warrior next to himself.  They nodded as the elder man cried out, "Kill her!"

Before any of the men had begun to attack, the third man interrupted. "But sir, she is a woman."

"It matters not; female yokai are typically much more cruel and cunning than the males are."

[Dammit, I can't let these men kill me now… I still have things to do; I need to find out about Satoru, I need to find Sesshoumaru… I must also defend the remaining villagers and Kagome and Shippo… I cannot allow them to be in harm's way for my own sake… but… perhaps I can…] Kyoko stepped back, still contemplating.

"KILL HER!!!"

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome watched in fear through a crack in a door that led outside. [She's surrounded…]  Kagome shifted her gaze towards the three men standing in front of Kyoko. She gasped in shock when she realized that one of the men was carrying a shard of the Shikon no Tama. [Inu Yasha… please, where are you?  Kyoko needs help!]

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha suddenly stood at full attention, as though he had heard Kagome's wish for help.  His ears twitched as he took in the sounds around the village. "Shit!  There's something attacking the village!"


	10. We Meet Again

Chapter 10: We Meet Again 

Kyoko grinned as she felt her own power surge through her veins. "You think that I am just going to stand here and allow you bastards to kill me?" Kyoko threw her sword from her belt and loosened her kimono.  "You're about to find out why it is that yokai are to be feared!"

Kyoko's face was the first to change. It grew in length, showing her fangs to be all the more menacing. Her hair whipped about wildly as her entire body began to glow. Eventually the light emitted from her body became so blinding that the men were forced to look away.  When they next saw her, she was no longer standing before them in her human-like form; rather, she towered over them in the form of a gigantic dog.  She bared her fangs at the men, expecting that they would flee; they didn't.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Inu Yasha stopped running for a brief second.  He did not need to see the towering figure over the village to know that Kyoko had changed; he could feel her power well enough.  "We've gotta get in there quick!" Inu Yasha shouted back to Miroku. [He's nowhere near fast enough…] "I'm going on ahead, catch up with me as soon as you can!"

"Fine, just go!" Miroku panted as he ran as quickly as his human legs could carry him.

Inu Yasha nodded as he sprinted to the village. [She's bigger than Sesshoumaru was in that form…] Inu Yasha glanced around as he jumped over a few samurai and onto the rooftops of the houses in the village.

"Oi, Kyoko, don't go doing anything without us!"

The large silver dog seemed to nod. [I have one complaint about this godforsaken form… I can't talk!!!]

Inu Yasha leapt from a rooftop to directly in front of Kyoko and drew the Tetsusaiga. [We need to scare these people enough that they'll leave without a fight…] He twisted his wrist just so that the fading sunlight reflected over the edge of the razor-sharp blade.  "I suggest you men run… You don't want to anger us." Inu Yasha growled menacingly and bared his fangs at the men.

The eldest man hesitated before he thrust his fist into the air.  "Kill them both!"

[That wasn't quite the reaction that I was aiming for… bloodthirsty sons-of-bitches…] Inu Yasha positioned himself so that he would be ready for any attack.

oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOO

Miroku rushed into the village, pushing his way past the horde of samurai.  "Wait!!!  These two won't really attack, so long as you pose no threat!"  Miroku patted Inu Yasha's head, treating him as though he were a harmless puppy. "Inu Yasha, you really need to work on your people skills..." Miroku muttered.

The younger of the three samurai pushed the other two back and faced Miroku and Inu Yasha.  "You propose a truce then?" The samurai pulled his helmet off, allowing his shoulder-length, coffee-brown hair to fall out.

The eldest of the three placed his hand on the youngest's shoulders.  "Surely you wouldn't make an agreement with these yokai, would you, Satoru?"

oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOO oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as she shifted her gaze to the samurai. [Satoru?? Is it really him?  Did he say that his name was Satoru? It—it can't be, can it?  Did he really just come back into my life?  Satoru is alive!] Kyoko stepped behind one of the huts as she shifted back to her regular form. "Inu Yasha, could you bring me my kimono?"

Inu Yasha blushed when he realized what Kyoko had asked of him. [I guess… I have to, the only other option would be for Miroku to get it… no wonder she asked me…] Inu Yasha grabbed the kimono and took it to Kyoko. He didn't allow himself to turn his gaze in her direction. He just thrust the kimono at Kyoko and walked away when she took it.  

It was only seconds later that she ran past him. "Satoru-san!" She yelled as she ran to Satoru, unwilling to lose site of him again.  She embraced him and tears ran over her cheeks. "Satoru-san, I thought I had lost you for good!  Tell me, why is it that you had left me, Satoru-san?"

Satoru quickly pushed the yokai away from himself.  "Who are you?? And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Have you truly forgotten me, Satoru-san?  Have you forgotten your Kyoko?" Kyoko's voice broke as she continued, "What happened to you? What happened to… us?"

"Are you insinuating that I had loved you? You are a yokai! What trickery is this?"

"You have forgotten me then… Have you no memory of your past?"

"Feh, I lost my memory three and a half years ago, I need no past.  Besides, humans and yokai don't love each other!"

Kyoko looked deeply into Satoru's Prussian blue eyes, searching for a sign.  Those were eyes that she had once known so well, but now they were so cold and drizzled with hate.  She held her hands to her chest, as though trying to prevent her own heart from breaking.

Satoru stepped away from the yokai.  "Alright everyone, you can come out now.  We need to set up base for the night, anyway."

Miroku placed his hand upon Kyoko's shoulder, causing her to startle somewhat. "May I speak with you privately?"

Satoru nodded in approval, showing that he had no resentment for the houshi to calm the yokai.

Miroku pulled Kyoko away, all the way to the inn before he spoke to her.  "Kyoko, there's something about Satoru I never told you… you see, when you met him, he already had a family.  You know how he would disappear every month or so?  He left to go see his family then."

Kyoko smiled in spite of herself.  "I—I always knew that it had all been too good to be true…" Kyoko fell to her knees, tears dripping down her cheeks.  "But… all this time… I had been living a lie!  A damn lie, Miroku!  And you—you, my trusted brother, could you not tell me??  You, of all people, should have known that I would not disbelieve you!  You just stood by and allowed that?  What in the seven hells is wrong with you?"

"Well, shortly after I found out about him having a family, they were killed… I thought that it didn't matter by that time."

Kyoko turned away from him.  "You're my brother, and I your sister, am I not right?  Or had you decided that I was not worthy of being a part of your family?  Feh, no one ever could trust me… Dammit…"

"Kyoko… I-"

"No, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have yelled; you thought that you were doing that which would be best for me… We—we should go back now."

Miroku nodded.  He helped Kyoko to stand.  She pulled him into a hug, crying onto his shoulder.  "Kyoko… I'm sorry… I should have told you sooner…" Miroku wrapped his arms around Kyoko to comfort her. "Shhh… you should try to look at things in a better light, like the Kyoko I know."

Kyoko wiped the tears from her own eyes and forced a delicate smile across her lips.  "It matters not.  Let's go now.

Satoru glanced up as he saw Kyoko and Miroku returned from their conversation.  He focused on Kyoko's form in the dim light, the solemn expression that had been cast over her face, her hair slightly lifted by the wind.  [Just like when he announced that he was leaving…] Satoru's face registered with shock.  His memory had returned!

----------------------------------------Flashback Sequence----------------------------------------

Satoru knew that since Miroku was gone that he could have his freedom once again.  He had already packed his belongings and secured them in one of the abandoned houses in the village. He was returning to their mansion home with the sword that Kyoko had given to him.  He knew that his master would become angered if he delayed any longer.  Besides, this was one of ~those~ nights for him. A night that he became his yokai form.  He ran his finger over the place in the center of his chest where a shard of the Shikon no Tama resided, masking his yokai blood from Kyoko.  It had been a long three years since he had been ordered to bring Kyoko to his master.  He had lost nearly everything—his home, his wife, his three sons—everything.  However, his master had promised him that upon completion of this mission that he could have complete and total freedom.  He often found himself hating his master, but that could do him no good to remove the branding mark that had been placed upon his back.

He had planned from the moment that he saw Kyoko heading for the village that he had personally killed to capture her and hand her over to his master.  It was some part of his master's elaborate plan, but he didn't care.  His master had told him that as long as he got it done, the amount of time mattered not.  Satoru had begun to take advantage of this and began to see his wife during his mission.  His master had found out and ordered that the entire village be murdered.  Of course, he forced Satoru to do it while in his yokai form.  His raging blood took pleasure in the pain and screaming of the dying villagers. He even smiled as he tore his own sons to pieces.  He was forced by his master to remember all of this.  This was a special lesson for a disobedient servant.  He knew from the start though, that he would likely lose them, anyhow.

He thought back to Kyoko. She was innocent enough; he even sort of pitied her for being his master's target.  It wasn't like they were killing her; they were just going to send her to his master so that he could absorb her abilities, her power.  He was tired of the constant charade he had to put on for her sake.  The bad thing was that she believed it.

He had just crossed the stream that came from the top of the mountain and ran next to their mansion when he heard motion behind himself. He turned around, expecting to see that the houshi had not actually left and was following him.  However, there was no more movement.  He sheathed his sword, ready to appear slightly less menacing for when he entered Kyoko's mansion home. He had no chance to redraw the sword when he heard the movement again.  He turned around to see that wolves had surrounded him.  He ran as quickly as he could.  The wolves were at his heels as he continually glanced backward to see if they were still behind him.  By the time he turned his head to look forward again, he had already run over the waterfall.  When he fell, he sustained a blow to the head, causing him to lose his memory.  By some miracle, he survived the fall.  An old man picked him up and took care of him for a few days. It was then that he restarted his life, without knowledge of his servitude to his master, without knowledge of his past, without memories of Kyoko; all that was left was his fighting spirit.

---------------------------------------------End Sequence------------------------------------------

 Satoru stared into the small campfire that crackled before him. [Now what, then? {Satoru, it's about time you regained your memory…} What was that? {You should complete your mission now, Satoru…} Naraku-sama? {Yes, you should bring that woman to me… I need her now, more than ever} But…{Bring her to me!}] Satoru nodded, as though to answer.  He approached Kyoko with a bright smile.  "Kyoko, you'd never believe it!  Just seeing you like that… it did something… I've regained my memory!"

"I'm glad. That's great, Satoru-san…" Kyoko formed a smile on her lips, but it was easy to tell that it wasn't genuine.  She turned around and picked her sword up off of the ground.  She put it back on its place on her belt as she picked up Satoru's sword.  She held it to him.  "You lost this?"

Satoru took the sword and sheathed it. "I hadn't realized until now that it was gone…"

Kyoko shrugged as she entered the tailor's house and went down into the basement.  "It's all clear now," She announced as she sat on the bottom step of the basement.

Kagome sensed that something had gone wrong.  She had heard that one of the samurai was Satoru, but other than that she had no idea of what was going on. "Kyoko, what's the matter?"

Kyoko bit her lip. "Not now… I'll tell you later."

Kagome nodded understandingly.  She motioned for the tailor's family to go on back up the stairs.  Kagome sat down next to Kyoko. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it… Hell, if you really want to know, ask Miroku.  Maybe if you make it apparent that you trust him enough, he'll tell you in a few years." Kyoko slowly drew her sword from her belt and looked it over in the flickering light from the candle above her head. Tears trickled down Kyoko's cheeks. [Why… Why is it that this had to happen?  I thought… I thought that I was over worrying about Satoru, that my heart would never again ache because of him… but… the past is not so easily forgotten. But… what of Sesshoumaru?  Will I be able to find him?  Does he hide anything from me as Satoru had? … For that matter, does he even acknowledge me in the same way I thought Satoru had?  But… he did give this to me; this beautiful sword was a gift… but… was it a gift to me as a friend or significant other, or was it a gift from teacher to student?  What was the nature of this?]

Kagome studied Kyoko carefully. [Poor Kyoko… She seems to be going through a lot more than anyone should have to handle right now…] "Kyoko, why don't we go on out now?  We can go to the inn and get something to eat."

Kyoko nodded as she sheathed the sword as she stood. She trudged up the stairs and exited the house.  When she got outside, she saw Satoru standing in front of a crowd of other samurai.  He held his sword in front of himself, performing a series of moves that showed the types of positions Sesshoumaru had taught Kyoko.  [I used to pay no mind to all of that… but now, Sesshoumaru has showed me the importance of those motions…]

Satoru stopped his movement when he saw Kyoko watching him. He smiled at her as he returned his sword to its sheath on his belt.  He marched over toward Kyoko. "Where are you going, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko smiled.  Contrary to what she knew, she still wanted to have Satoru back.  "I'm gonna go eat… You wanna come?"

Satoru nodded with a grin.  He reached his arm over her shoulders. "You know, you don't have to ask.  You know how I like to eat…" Satoru chuckled as he began walking with Kyoko.

One of the samurai that had been watching Satoru tapped him on his shoulder, as though to ask what he and the others should do.

"You guys do whatever, I haven't been able to see Kyoko here for some time.  Just don't bother us," Satoru replied lightly as he continued walking with Kyoko.

Kagome said nothing as she followed shortly behind Satoru and Kyoko, but that did not mean that she was not thinking things over. [Earlier he acted as though he detested Kyoko, but all of the sudden he has a completely different personality… And Kyoko… she was crying earlier… it had something to do with him… There's something about the way he acts… I don't trust him…]


	11. Kyoko's Decision

Chapter 11: Kyoko's Decision 

Kyoko sat in the dining room of the inn.  The girls who were now running the inn recognized her and promised her that they would allow for her and all of her companions free room and dinner.  They told her that if her friend with the long silver hair had not have killed Shibata, they would have forever been trapped working with his murderous tendencies.  They believed that he would have killed them eventually as well. They were eternally grateful to the man who saved them all from 'the psychopath'.  Kyoko smiled, thinking back to how grateful she had been that Sesshoumaru had saved her life.

Satoru placed his hand on Kyoko's. "Who is this man that did all of this, Kyoko? I suppose that I should thank him as well, for saving the life of my dearest Kyoko-san."

Kyoko's face reddened as she began to explain to Satoru all about how she had met Sesshoumaru.  She told him all about how they had spent several days together, but in all of this she managed not to mention that she had begun to feel a 'certain way' about Sesshoumaru.

Miroku sat in the dining room opposite Kyoko.  He ate his dinner slowly, watching Satoru's every move. [He's up to something… but what?]

Inu Yasha watched Kyoko and Satoru, confused. Finally, he whispered a question to Kagome. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered blankly.

Kyoko's heart raced. [Satoru… he's back to the way he was before he disappeared… But, what about what Miroku told me?  I know that it couldn't have been a lie…] Kyoko's face reddened. [But… what of Sesshoumaru? I… can't betray him… I… I'm supposed to be finding him now…]

"What's the matter, Kyoko-san?" Satoru inquired. [Something's wrong… I've got to do this soon… very soon, and I can once again taste my freedom… All of this time I have had my freedom, but not realized how sweet it was…]

Kyoko smiled, but the delicate arc on her lips was short-lived. "Satoru, I must tell you something… After dinner, I'll explain…"

Miroku stared at Kyoko in shock. [What is she doing now?  The way she had been acting… well, I certainly didn't expect this…That is… she is going to speak with him about what I told her… isn't she?]

Kyoko quickly finished with her dinner and then quietly left the room.

As soon as he was sure that she was out of earshot, Satoru shot Miroku a dirty look.  "What have you told her?"

"Nothing short of a truth, but that is not for you to worry of any longer. I'd rather that you not linger here with her."

Satoru snickered at Miroku. "Houshi, do you really wish to send away your sister's true love?"

"I know what is right and what is wrong.  I also know that there are better matches for my sister.  Besides, perhaps it would be better that she find a yokai than to marry than a human," Miroku replied calmly as he finished his food and also exited the room.

[What's his problem? … Feh, it doesn't matter what Kyoko knows, She'll be a part of Naraku-sama soon enough…] Satoru stared into his cup, swirling his drink for a few seconds, contemplating his next line of action.

Inu Yasha glanced at the door for a few seconds, half-expecting Miroku to return and then he glanced at Satoru. [What is this guy up to? He's gonna do ~something~, but what or when—I don't know…  He acts perfectly normal around Kyoko, but as soon as she's out of range to hear or see him, he acts suspicious as hell…] Inu Yasha cleared his throat in order to gain Satoru's attention.  "I don't really know much about you, but I will warn you that Kyoko is not alone here.  If anything happens to her, someone might just seek revenge." With that, he gestured for Kagome to follow as they left Satoru alone in the dining room, the crimson room of death and deception.

[He's a cocky one… at least, for a hanyou…] Satoru lingered in the room a short while longer, taking in the décor of the room—still the same as it was when Kyoko had first seen it.  He admired the reds and blacks of the room, but also felt fear.  He knew that there was something wrong with the room.  Something had happened in that room that made anyone who would enter feel uneasy when alone. Satoru shivered when he felt the cold breeze shoot over his skin.  He dropped his plate and hurried out of the room. He made his way through the long, seemly endless hall to Kyoko's quarters.  He knocked lightly as he pushed his way into the room.

Kyoko sighed as she heard Satoru enter her room from where she stood in the courtyard. [I've made up my mind by now… there's no turning back… I have to tell him…] "Satoru-san, could you come here please?"

Satoru smiled as he approached Kyoko. He affectionately wrapped his arms over her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  "What's the matter?"

Kyoko strained to smile, but her lips seemed unwilling to curve upwards.  "Satoru, it has taken me some time, but I have come to a decision.  You see, we knew from the start that our relationship would have some difficulties because we are so different from one another. You are human; I am yokai.  I'm not saying that a relationship between a yokai and a human isn't possible—it's just not completely natural.  If we were to stay together and have children, they would never be able to fit in with any society.  You can see Inu Yasha; he's lucky to have the company he has.  He was alone in the world for quite some time starting when he was nine.  Children aren't supposed to live alone like that, no matter if they are of pureblood or not.

"But, The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I believe that I may have found a yokai that I will be able to stand by for the rest of my life.  I don't mean to hurt you by doing this, but you must understand that you were gone from my life for three and a half years.  I thought that you were dead.  I convinced myself that you were.  I am still willing to help you in any way possible, but… It is not logical that we allow ourselves to stay together.  We can't do this. But… I still love you."

"What's this all about, Kyoko?  Is this because of that yokai that you were telling me about earlier? That Sesshoumaru?  Is he why you're acting like this?  This isn't the Kyoko I know."

"Satoru, people change. Three years are more than enough to change a person's views of the world.  I see now that what we had was true, however, it was a childish dream."

Satoru's eyes stared deep into Kyoko's, looking for the way into her soul. He took a step back away from her, but his hands remained on her shoulders.  "Kyoko, are you really gonna go through with this?  Is some bumpkin enough to change the way you look at things?"

Kyoko shook her head, now questioning her own words.  "I'm not like that Satoru-san.  I've made my mind up that this is the best thing for both of us.  I mean, you've been perfectly fine without me for the last three years, and I've gotten by decently as well.  We should pursue new things and leave our mutual past behind us."

Satoru pulled Kyoko nearer to himself. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and bowed his head down so that it rested upon her shoulder.  [Now's my chance, I've got to convince her that I need her… Then…] "Kyoko, all this time, even though I had no memory, I felt empty without you."

Kyoko's heart pounded. [No, this isn't right.  I shouldn't be here with Satoru like this… I just told him…] "Satoru-san…"

"Kyoko, don't tell me that you don't want me to stay by your side… Tell me, was it the houshi that convinced you that we shouldn't be together?  Who told you all of this?"

Kyoko's eyes threatened to begin overflowing with tears.  Kyoko blinked the tears back, but that didn't keep her eyes from burning and her heart from aching. "Satoru, I can make my own decisions.  I don't need someone to tell me how to think.  Why is it that you could never understand that?"

"I just cannot believe that you would want to leave me like this.  Kyoko, you cannot possibly say that you would give up what we had at the drop of a hat.  You've changed, yes, but I would never think that you'd change enough that you'd want to leave me…"

Kyoko shook her head. "I cannot deny that I still love you, but in all logic, we should not be together. I have long ago learned that the best way to live is to follow my heart. My heart tells me that I—I belong with Sesshoumaaru."

[Dammit… This isn't working…]  Satoru strained to feign a few tears.  "Is this yokai really worth that much to you?  Are you really willing to giv eeverything up for the sake of someone whom hasn't showed any definite signs of loving you?"

Kyoko pulled away from Satoru.  "It doesn't matter.  Fate has shown that we aren't to be together."

"Fate?  Do you really believe in that nonsense?  You are the one to decide your destiny, not 'fate'.  Kyoko, I thought you were better than to be fooled in to such."

Kyoko clenched her fists.  "Don't tell me who I am!  Don't tell me how to think! How is it that you can claim to know me so well?  You have done nothing but try to tell me who and what I am!"  Kyoko paused a few moments to catch her breath.  "Perhaps it is for he better that I have made this decision."

Satoru shook his head violently, false tears still dripping over his cheeks. "This isn't the way this is supposed to happen…" He pulled Kyoko back to himself and pressed his lips to hers, hoping that she would be drawn back to him.

Kyoko yanked her face away from his as she backhanded Satoru across his lower jaw.  "Get out.  Go away."

Satoru touched his hand to his face in shock. He shot Kyoko a quick go-to-hell look as he stormed out of the courtyard, through the room and finally out of the inn entirely.  He returned to where his comrades had set up a camp of sorts in the middle of the village. [Damn bitch… oh well, just makes me enjoy my duty all the more.]  Satoru sat next to the eldest of his comrades to discuss a strategy with him. "Sao-san, I need your advice on something…"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kyoko sat on the frame of the door that led to the courtyard.  Tears ran over her face no matter how many times she tried to wipe them away.

"Kyoko, are you gonna be okay?" Kagome asked gently as she sat next to Kyoko.

"I just—after all this time—I just sent Satoru away.  I yelled at him… I-"

"Shh, I heard…" Kagome soothed as she placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "Don't worry over it… You'll be okay."

"Leave me alone… I need to be alone for now…"

Kagome nodded as she slowly edged out of the room. "Goodnight, Kyoko."

As soon as Kyoko heard the door close, she slammed the doors to the courtyard closed. She blew the candle out and threw herself on the bed. She buried her face in the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Satoru sat awake after the rest of the men had gone to sleep. He walked to the edge of the forest, as though some force was calling him there. Satoru leaned against the base of the tree as he heard a buzzing sound behind him.  He turned around to see a cloud of Naraku's bees. As they scattered, he saw that they had been covering something—someone.  Satoru strained to see in the dim light of the full moon; it was his master.


	12. Antithesis

Antithesis of Origami

Waiting for a sign to say that it's okay; Faking all the smiles wrapped around my face. Focus on the pain and exfoliate—Focus on the pain, antithesis.  Carving notches in the post of no regret. Basking in the glow waving checkered flags. F*@% you and your game, I exfoliate; F*@% you and your game, antithesis. And I feel indigo; And I feel indigo. I'm anointed to be disappointed, Annoyed just to be. I'm anointed to be disappointed; Origami.  {V Shape Mind –Antithesis of Origami}

{A.N. Finally, my pen name may have some meaning… anywho, if anyone happens to like the lyrics here, and listens to rock check out www.vshapemind.com }

Chapter 12: Antithesis 

Kyoko yawned as she traipsed out of her room in the inn and into the courtyard garden just outside.  She stretched as she took in the warmth of the morning sun.  It was a short-lived peace, though.  She quickly recalled the prior night, her fight with Satoru. [Should I apologize?]

Her thoughts, however, were soon broken as Inu Yasha landed in the gardens, shortly in front of Kyoko.  "Kyoko, have you seen Kagome?  She was with me last night, but then she disappeared."

Kyoko shook her head. [Something's not right here… I… I smell Naraku!] Without saying a word, Kyoko bounded out of the courtyard and headed into the forest, where the scent was strongest. As she left the village, she noticed that the samurai that Satoru had come with were gone.

"Kyoko! Where're you going?" Inu Yasha demanded as he struggled to keep pace with her.

"Go back to the village.  I think that someone has laid out a trap—just for me—you need not get dragged into it as well."

Inu Yasha panted as he increased his speed to keep up with Kyoko. "Are… You sure?"

"Yes, if I need your help, I'll call for you."

Inu Yasha nodded as he turned back around towards the village.

Kyoko pushed her way through the branches of the trees in the deepest area in the forest.  She had recently caught scent of Satoru and Kagome—as well as Naraku.  Fear gripped her mind as she drew her sword. [What's going on?] Kyoko stood her ground momentarily, sensing danger.  She held her sword in front of herself, prepared to attack.  She startled at the sound of laughter shortly above herself.  "Who's there?" She demanded of the trees above herself.

"Well, if it isn't Kyoko-san…"

[I know that voice…] "Naraku…" Kyoko growled.

Naraku chuckled, relishing in the hatred that laced Kyoko's tone. "Have you come to meet your own end, or have you come to rescue the human?"

"Where is she?"

Satoru stepped out of the trees in front of Kyoko, holding Kagome with his sword to her neck.  "Tell me Kyoko—since you've always had such a big heart—what's your decision? Your life or the human?"

"Satoru, why are you doing this?" Kyoko murmured, emotional pain now tinged in her tone.

"Stupid, silly woman!  Don't you understand anything?  I am one of Naraku-sama's vassals.  I never loved you anyway…"

Kyoko gritted her teeth. "Why is it that you have done this, Satoru?" Tears laced her eyes as she shouted, "Why did you betray me like this?"

Satoru chuckled, much in the same way as Naraku had.  "Fool, it was my job—my mission, so to speak."

Kagome squirmed until her mouth was no longer covered by Satoru's hand. "Kyoko, run! It's a trap!"

"Feh, I knew that…" Kyoko muttered sarcastically. She sighed in mild defeat. [I cannot allow Kagome to die for my sake… She is no more than an innocent bystander.]  "What must I do to have the girl set free?"

Naraku shifted forward, intrigued.  "You'd give yourself up so quickly—for a human you barely know?"

"I am sure that if we were to know one another better that she would be more than willing to do the same."

"Fine then. Thrust down your sword and come to me."

"You will release her as I approach you."

"Have it as you will. Satoru, get ready to let the woman go."

"Hai, Naraku-sama."

Kyoko untied the sword that Sesshoumaru had given to her from her belt. She slowly set it onto the grass in front of herself and stepped in Naraku's direction.  "Release the woman now."

Naraku nodded, seeing that Kyoko was now within his reach. [Yes, yes… this was almost too easy…]

Satoru released Kagome.  Kagome glanced toward Kyoko, then to Kyoko's sword. Hope swelled within her.  It was crushed however, when Satoru leapt over her and picked the sword up.  "Silly woman… Thinking that you could defeat my master with a mere sword…"

Kyoko paused to glance back at Kagome. "Go back to the village. Don't come back.  Just go and don't look back—no matter what."

Kagome nodded and set back towards the village running. She was not about to abandon Kyoko, but she felt that Kyoko had a strategy to escape, otherwise she would not have done what she had. She stopped when she was sure that she was far enough away to be out of danger. She turned around to see Kyoko dodging a volley of attacks from Naraku. [She cannot keep this up for long…]

Kyoko popped her knuckles as she leapt into the air.  "Is this all you've got?  I expected something more of you, Naraku!" Kyoko practically danced over the long tentacles Naraku had shot out at her. She advanced towards him and, with one swipe of her claws, tore his body into several pieces. [That was almost too easy…]

The remains of Naraku's body turned to dust and all that remained was a wooden doll. It floated into the air and broke into halves—the pieces fell back to the ground.

Kyoko gasped in shock. "It was… a puppet?"

Satoru drew his own sword and pointed it at Kyoko. [Now what? {Kill her.} Why didn't you tell me that you sent a puppet? {It was information that need not to know. Now kill her, she is better to be dead for me than she is to be a live enemy.}] Satoru smiled in satisfaction as he heard one of Naraku's bees land on his shoulder.

Kagome looked on in fear. [What's she gonna do? And… that bee… it has a jewel shard!]

Satoru took the shard from the bee and pushed it into his chest. "Kyoko, you should really see this… Now that Naraku-sama has sent me another shard, I can change at will!"

Kyoko turned fully around to face Satoru. "Change?"

"It's something that I managed to mask from you. You see, you thought that I was completely human, didn't you? I'm not. I'm one-fourth yokai.  Once every couple of months, I change into my yokai form. Typically, I lose control of myself and leave a wake of destruction wherever it is that I go for that night.

"When you first met me, it was just after I had changed. The people of that village—I killed them. The night that I disappeared—I was coming for you then. I knew that I had a better chance then, it was one of my yokai nights. I had been driven over a waterfall by a pack of wolves. The only reason I survived was that my yokai blood was dominant that night.  By the time I came around, I was back in my human form again.

"It was by a gift from Naraku-sama that I was able to hide from you my yokai blood, and now it is by a gift from Naraku-sama that I shall kill you."

Kyoko growled lowly as she concentrated her energy on her own transformation.

"I wouldn't do that.  If you change now, all I have to do is to snap my fingers and those bees will cloud around that human and kill her.  She's not far from here."

Kyoko sniffed the air to confirm what he had said. She caught Kagome's scent rather quickly.  Indeed, Kagome had not wandered far.  Kyoko bowed her head in defeat. [This is it? This is where I die? NO! I must find Sesshoumaru.  This is my decision. I chose Sesshoumaru over Satoru. I must see—Sesshoumaru!]

Satoru grinned as he saw Kyoko in her desperation. He drew back his sword and thrust it into her once, twice, three times before he pulled the sword back up towards his face.  "Ironic, isn't it?  You were the one to have the sword made and it is now your blood that stains the blade…"

Kyoko fell forward, but managed to catch herself by leaning on her arms.  "You bastard…"

Satoru smiled as he held the blade to her chest again. "You've got it." He thrust the sword into Kyoko once again, except that this time, she backed away before he could pull it out.

Kyoko stood, breathing heavily as she painstakingly pulled the sword from her own chest. She flipped the sword in the air and grasped the hilt in her right hand. "You think that I would die so easily?"

Satoru stared at Kyoko in shock. "Wh—What're you doing?"

Kyoko grinned as she mouthed a 'Goodbye' to Satoru as she sliced through him with the sword that she had once given him.

Kagome rushed to Kyoko.  "Oh my God, Kyoko, are you alright?"

Kyoko sneered as she fell forward, this time, catching herself with Satoru's sword. "I'll make it."  Kyoko then dropped the sword and collapsed—unconscious. 


	13. Disunition of Siblings

****

Chapter 13: Disunition of Siblings

Miroku watched Kyoko as she followed shortly behind him. He did not have to ask to tell that she was in pain, even though it had been a week since she had fought and killed Satoru—it had also been a week since she last spoke. It took her only a few days to recover from the wound, but how long it would take for her heart to recover—could be years. She was now carrying two swords, the one that Sesshoumaru had given her and the one that she had once given to Satoru. Miroku had come to the conclusion that the second sword was kept by Kyoko because it had some meaning to her. However, he could not come to the conclusion of why she would not want to forget the entire ordeal.

Kyoko glanced up at Miroku and sighed. She had healed, but where she had been injured still hurt slightly. She could tell that her silence was beginning to bother Miroku. She had her reasons for not speaking—mostly because she feared that if she spoke, that they would want to know the answers to questions she had yet to answer for herself. She could not deny the fact that she felt sorrow for Satoru's death despite his betrayal. She also could not deny that if she had not done as she had, she most likely would not have lived to tell the tale. [Surely I could have done something else… but… if I didn't—he would have killed Kagome… But… why did he do that to me? He put me through one helluva façade, making me believe that he loved me… I wanted to change myself for him…. I wanted to be human… Why could I not have been able to tell his true identity? I was with him for three years and I never was able to tell… Kagome told me that she found two jewel shards in his chest. I saw him put one in… was the other what he used to mask his identity? Still, why did I not see that?]

Miroku cleared his throat as he approached Kyoko. "Kyoko-onésan, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Kyoko nodded. "Miroku-sama… may I speak with you in private first?"

Miroku was shocked at first by Kyoko's words—the first she had spoken in a week—but followed her as she walked away from Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo.

"Miroku-sama, did I do the right thing? I have this nagging feeling that I could have done something else."

"Of course you did the right thing. He was among Naraku's deciphels all along. He even had the mark of the spider on his back."

"Yes, but whether or not he should have lived has nothing to do with whether or not he worked for Naraku… What if he was being forced to work for Naraku? What if he actually hated him enough that he would do anything to kill Naraku? Does that still mean that he needs to die?"

"No, you do have a point… But, what I meant was that he knowingly betrayed you. He used Kagome as a shield and was willing to go to any length to kill you."

"Yes, but what is my life? There is no one in this world that needs me… Perhaps I should have allowed him to—"

"Kyoko! Right now, no matter what you're thinking, you should know that you are not unneeded. If you had let him kill you, you would have done the worst possible thing by playing into the hands of evil. Not to mention that you would have had no guarantee as to whether or not he would have attacked us as soon as he killed you. Remember, Naraku is our enemy as well."

"Yes, but… I've been wondering whether or not I could have chosen a less violent action…"

"Like what? Beg for mercy? Do you honestly think that someone like that would listen? You did the best possible thing, and for that I am honored to acknowledge you as my sister."

"But… I'm not proud of myself—I am ashamed."

"Why?"

"I've been wondering if maybe I killed him because it was the only option or because he never loved me in the first place…"

"Whatever the reason Kyoko, it matters not, we're all still alive. You should trust yourself more than that. You are not the type to make rash, stupid decisions…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Miroku answered, a bright, assuring smile on his face. He patted Kyoko on the back when she grinned back. "I meant to ask you… Why do you keep Satoru's sword?"

Kyoko sighed, having expected this question. "Well, I keep it so that I may be reminded at all times the meaning of betrayal."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sesshoumaru stalked through the village. He smelled Kyoko's scent everywhere here. Of course, hers was not the only scent that he noticed—Inu Yasha had been traveling with her. He said nothing to the few remaining villagers but, for some reason, two human geishas bowed at first sight of him, babbling gratitude to him. It took a short while for him to realize that this was the very same village as where Kyoko had been attacked by the landlord of the inn. The thought of Inu Yasha traveling with Kyoko still nagged him, though. He continued out the village and into the forest where he smelled death and old blood. The blood he smelled was Kyoko's, no doubt. [What happened? The scent of death looms in the depths of that forest… a mix of yokai and human blood, but not quite hanyou… too much of the blood is human… perhaps a second generation hanyou… But… Kyoko's smell is no longer fresh here… she moved on—with Inu Yasha and the others… But why is she with them?]

Jaken ran towards Sesshoumaru and stumbled as he reached him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have you found anything more about what it is you are searching for?"

"It seems that Kyoko was through this way… Inu Yasha and his friends were with her."

"WHAT?? You mean to tell me that that stupid little bitch was with your brother all this time? She has got to be the lowest of the low, the dumbest of the dumb, the-"

"Silence."

-------Two days later-------

Kyoko took in the morning air with a smile. She had finally decided to let the past be as it may. She looked over the plain at the base of the hill from which she was standing on. She scanned the area for motion with no real motivation to find anything. However, she was rather surprised as the wind twirled around her and she caught a fairly familiar scent. [It… It's Sesshoumaru! He's really there… I… I must go to him… now…]

Miroku watched on as he saw Kyoko's eyes light up in happiness. "What's out there, Kyoko? What is it that has you so excited?"

Inu Yasha casually strolled next to Miroku, also curious.

"Well… I… I have decided to depart from you all now."

Inu Yasha cocked his head sideways, confused. "Why're you leaving?" He no longer questioned any of Kyoko's motives or actions; he knew that she had been willing to sacrifice her own life for Kagome's. He was now willing to trust her with his own life. He had come to the reasoning that if Kyoko, a yokai, was willing to die for Kagome, a human, then she must be trustworthy. [She even told me, the morning after she arrived, that she'd 'rather die than to betray a comrade.' I can trust that… especially after how she saved Kagome…]

Kyoko's smile faded when she looked at Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha-sama, perhaps the situation would best not be fully explained to you at this time."

"Huh?"

"Miroku-sama will explain as soon as it is that I leave. I will miss you, Inu Yasha-sama. Tell Kagome-chan that I said 'bye' when she wakes."

Shippo bounded up to Kyoko and jumped onto her shoulder. "Kyoko-san, why are you leaving?"

"As I told Inu Yasha-sama, Miroku-sama will explain when I leave. Goodbye, Shippo-chan, I'll miss you too."

Shippo smiled as he jumped over to Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Goodbye, Kyoko-san!"

Inu Yasha waved at Kyoko. "Goodbye, Kyoko." He turned around and headed back to where they had all slept.

Miroku sighed as he could tell that Inu Yasha was out of hearing range, at last. "Something tells me that you have a specific reason for leaving now. What might that be?"

"I found Sesshoumaru. He's at the other side of this plain, but I didn't know if Inu Yasha would begin a fight with him if they were to meet. I don't know when I'll see you next, but you must promise me that you will live to see me again. Okay?"

"Of course."

Kyoko began to turn away, but stopped and walked back to Miroku. She withdrew the necklace that he had once given to her from her kimono. From the small clay jar attached to the necklace she took out three Shikon jewel shards. "I don't need these anymore. I'm sure that you will all make better use of them."

Miroku took the shards and placed them in a kerchief in his robe. "Didn't you have some reason for collecting these?"

Kyoko closed her eyes as she turned away. "My reason no longer exists. I was actually partial to the way it was… destroyed."

[So, she was going to become human for Satoru…] Miroku stepped closer to Kyoko and wrapped his arms around her. "Onésan… I shall truly miss you… Don't ever hesitate to ask of our help."

Kyoko nodded. "Goodbye, Miroku-sama."


	14. Wherever You Will Go

****

Chapter 14: Wherever You Will Go

Kyoko raced down the hill and through the plain. Her heart pounded, but not from physical exertion—she was about to see Sesshoumaru again. Each step she took seemed to be a mile in length to her. [I can't wait… I've missed him… I… I have wanted to be with him all of this time… but… what if he left in order to be away from me? He… wouldn't have… would he?]

********************************************************************

Sesshoumaru hesitated as he stepped forward. [Kyoko's scent… it is much stronger now… Damned wind… it's pushing the scent away… I can't tell how close she is…] He looked around himself, but saw nothing more than the tall plain-grass blowing wildly in the wind—another reason the wind annoyed him—he could not tell if there was anything in the grass. He smiled, however, when he heard someone stand behind him. "It's not often that someone is able to sneak up on me like that, Kyoko."

"Only me then, huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded lightly as he turned around. "You did not stay where I had left you."

Kyoko shifted her gaze away from Sesshoumaru, her eyes downcast. "Why did you leave without telling me anything?"

"I… I did not wish to disturb you while you were sleeping."

"You left me there to fight Inu Yasha."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kyoko sharply, anger in his eyes. "Why does that matter? You spent a few weeks with him. You still smell like that hanyou bastard."

Ignoring Sesshoumaru's comments, Kyoko looked back to him, smiling. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru was taken aback. [Who does she think I am? I am not so weak that I'd be injured so much by that worthless hanyou… Then again… when she met me, I was drenched in my own blood because of that hanyou bastard… No wonder she figured that I'd be injured… She's so… so caring… She's almost everything that I hate. She likes humans, she seems to get along with Inu Yasha, she's so blindly caring of other people… she's so innocent and naïve… But… even so… I cannot bring myself to so much as dislike—much less hate—her. She reminds me of Naoko…]

Kyoko took Sesshoumaru's hand into hers and then dropped it as she threw hers arms around his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru-sama… I missed you so… I thought that perhaps something had happened to you… But, everything's okay now—you're just fine…"

"Of course I am."

Kyoko smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise me that you won't leave me like that anymore…"

"You make it sound as though we have commitment to one another."

"Trust is commitment. Not a marital type of commitment, but a commitment to always be true to that person. I trust you, but, do you trust me as well?"

"Why… of course I'd trust you, Kyoko…" Sesshoumaru stammered as he ran his hand over her hair. [Why am I doing this? The last time… the last time, I was betrayed… Naoko… Perhaps it is that I feel as though I may have wronged Kyoko by not waking her…]

Kyoko slowly pulled away from Sesshoumaru. Her hands lingered over his shoulders, and then she slowly ran her left hand over his right arm and to his hand. She held his hand in hers a few moments—an action that bewildered Sesshoumaru. Finally, she pulled herself completely away from him and smiled as she looked once again into his golden stare. "Shall we go then?"

"Go where?" Sesshoumaru inquired, not quite off of 'Cloud 9' yet.

"To where you had told me that we were going to go before you left—somewhere to the west of where we were."

"Oh, yes… that…" Sesshoumaru looked away for a moment. "We can be there in three days travel. However, on the second day, I will travel ahead, so you will have to stay and wait for a little while."

"I see." Kyoko smiled as they began walking, heading for their destination. Unbeknownst to her, there were other people headed in that same direction…

************************************************************************

The group of samurai sharpened and honed their weapons as they listened to their elder.

"Satoru was brutally murdered by the yokai that he agreed to make a truce with. His death cannot go unavenged!! What will you all do to right this wrong that had been done to your fallen comrade?"

"Kill the yokai!" The group shouted, thrusting their weapons and/or fists into the air. Their anger would fuel their attack. Since Satoru's death, they had been thirsty for the blood of this yokai. For the past week, they had spent all of their time tracking it, marching on, nonstop. Each man sharpened and honed his weapon in hopes of being able to be the one to kill this most vile being. They each wished to have the honor of holding the head of this cursed creature. Never before had any creature had such hatred directed to it as this one. No man loathed anything so much as these men loathed the blue-haired yokai.

----Two days later----

Kyoko sighed as she watched Sesshoumaru walk slightly ahead of her. She had still been tired from the day-and-a-half run they made to the west.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kyoko, a thought nagging him since the day before yesterday. "Kyoko, why is it that you worry so—" Sesshoumaru, whom had not been paying attention, tripped over a rock that jutted out of the ground, and, as gravity would demand, he fell—flat on his face.

Kyoko burst into peals of laughter before she decided to help him to stand. She leaned forward and offered her hand to him. He took her hand into his begrudgingly and brushed the dust off of his kimono. "Are you—hahahaha—okay?"

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru snarled as he continued brushed the now inconspicuous dust from his kimono.

"You took—hahahahahaha—a pretty nasty fall there."

"I said, I'm fine!"

Kyoko chuckled as Sesshoumaru glared at her; she knew he was not really mad, just annoyed at the moment. "I'm sorry I laughed, it was just sort of cute to see you fall like that—I couldn't help it."

"Cute??? What about vulnerability is 'cute' as you put it?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he began walking again. He sighed as he turned back around to face Kyoko. His gaze bore into her eyes with a sense of sorrow. "It's about time I go on. I'll be back tomorrow morning, maybe earlier. Stay here, okay?"

Kyoko nodded slowly. [Has it already been two days?] "I'll stay right here, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru's heart raced. He could not understand what he was feeling; his heart raced, he felt short of breath—not even Naoko had made him feel like that before. Of course, he never really had to leave Naoko when he went anywhere, either. His hand stretched out to Kyoko's as his expression softened. "Kyoko, I will be back, right here. All you have do to is to be here, waiting for me. I know we've already talked about this, but I should have told you where I was going when I left before."

Kyoko's eyes welled with tears—a stinging, burning reminder of reality for her. She blinked them away as she nodded—her expression seemingly emotionless—save the one tear that had rolled over her cheek. "I trust your word, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will be here, waiting for you to return—even if that means waiting for many years."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru nodded as he released Kyoko's hand and walked away. It was only a few seconds later that he dashed away, more quickly than most human eyes could follow.

[This is it. This is my choice. I will stay with Sesshoumaru—until I am no longer in this world. Even then, my soul will still linger until it can be with his.]


	15. Conflict

You are—enemy. You are my hated enemy. I am—enemy. Number one rated enemy. I'm labeled enemy. I am your mortal enemy. My actions—enemy—make me your bitter enemy. All the world around—enemy. They're tearing up the ground—enemy. They're drawn in by the sound: Enemy, enemy—I must eliminate my Enemy! Your people—enemy. My people's hated enemy. What are you? Enemy. Though a created enemy… Terminate the, enemy! Eradicate the hated enemy! I am an enemy! My very greatest enemy! You try to tell me that you love life, then find another way to kill life. ! You try to tell me that you love life, then find another way to kill life… ENEMY!! {"Conflict" – Disturbed}

****

Chapter 15: Conflict

  
Kyoko yawned as she watched the moon slowly disappear from the sky. She had stayed awake the entire night and now it was nearly sunrise. Realizing that her tired body could take no more, she leaned back against a tree and rested her eyes. It took no more than a few seconds before she was asleep. She slept lightly, though, in anticipation of Sesshoumaru's return. She had spent the majority of the night thinking of how Sesshoumaru would most likely scold her if she were not in top physical condition and ready to leave as soon as he arrived.

The fighters smiled as they saw the yokai settle down against the tree to sleep. They had sent one of their scouts ahead to watch her movement. She had been travelling for the past three days with the silver-haired yokai at unbelievable speeds. However, it was the few hours in the night that she slept that the scout was able to regain ground he had lost behind her yokai-speed.

Slowly they moved nearer to her, careful not to make a single noise. Their stealth was worthy of a shinobi as they closed in upon the sleeping Kyoko—the murderer of their comrade, Satoru. Finally, the eldest man waved the scout forward. The man crept on, his sword pointed at Kyoko at all times. He continued until his sword was only an inch away from Kyoko's heart. [Yes, this will be all too easy… I'll kill this beast in its slumber.]

Kyoko sprung awake and immediately drew her sword. She had not even focused her eyes when she heard the clang of the man's sword against her own. [This is the first time that I will use this sword in a real fight… But… who is it attacking me?]

The man before Kyoko smirked as he waved his hand in the air a few times. Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw dozens of samurai—the ones that had been with Satoru—emerge from the forest. Kyoko's eyes darted frantically from one man to the next and then to the open plain shortly away from herself. "What do you want from me? Are you not comrades of Satoru?"

The eldest man stepped forward—he had looked upon and even conversed with this beast before. "Yes, we were Satoru's comrades. That is… before you murdered him. All we want is to avenge his death."

Kyoko turned her gaze toward this elder—she had seen him before—and looked upon him piteously. "Do you have any clue as to what your comrade Satoru did to me? He deceived me into thinking that he loved me for several years—before any of you met him. Then, when we were reunited, he tried to force me to surrender my life to his blade, using one of my own comrades as a bargaining chip."

The man chuckled. "So what? He is still dead; we still want revenge. As a yokai, you are our natural enemy… Our mortal enemy…"

Kyoko's fear was apparent in her shaking voice as she shouted, "Don't! I'd rather not fight now! I was raised by humans and their blood does not suit well on my claws!"

A shout was the heard from the back of the group, "Yeah right! Let's just kill her already!"

Kyoko's heart pounded as she leapt into the air. As she looked down, she saw that several of the samurai had thrust their swords into the trunk of the tree, where she had been merely seconds before. She grasped a tree branch shortly above herself and then threw herself over the heads of the samurai. She had barely hit the ground when she began running. She was sure that she would be able to outrun them until one the men threw a spherical object just ahead of her. The small ball broke, causing a cloud of poisonous gases to envelop Kyoko. 

As she jumped away from the cloud, she felt her legs go numb, followed by the rest of her body. She was still able to move freely, but her senses were offbeat and she tripped several times. She attempted to stand after she fell for the fifth times, but the samurai had caught onto her by then. She gasped in fear as she saw that she was surrounded and with no way out. She desperately waved her sword around, but to no avail. One of the samurai slapped her hand with his own blade, causing her sword to go flying out of her hands. She had begun to reach for the other sword she carried—Satoru's sword—when she felt the cold steel of a sword pierce into her side. She screamed out in pain as several other swords also pierced her abdomen.

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat when he heard the scream. He looked ahead, to where he had left Kyoko and noticed a group of samurai standing together around something—someone. He leapt from the dragon-like beast he was riding and rushed towards the group as he heard a series of feminine shrieks that sent chills down his spine and hate over his heart. [Kyoko is in trouble…] Sesshoumaru flexed his claws as he approached the men. He cut them down as though they were merely grasses standing in the wind. His claws had tasted the blood of all but one when he finally saw Kyoko. The man was holding her by her neck, his sword poised to cut through her forehead. Sesshoumaru wasted no time to shred this man limb-from-limb in a fury driven attack.

Sesshoumaru pushed the man's body out of the way as he caught Kyoko before she fell to the ground as well. "Kyoko, are you alright?"

Kyoko managed a weak smile. "I'll make it. Could you—could you take me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"There is a mansion a few miles to the northwest of here. It is on the side of a mountain, with a stream running out in front of the place. There will be a tanuki named Azuka there. She can help…"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru pulled Kyoko up as he whistled to the dragon. The two-headed beast was quick to respond and knelt before Sesshoumaru almost instantly. Sesshoumaru struggled to push Kyoko onto the beast's back. He soon mounted the creature as well and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as an order for the beast to go. He allowed for Kyoko's bleeding form to lean against his own body as he took the reins and directed the dragon to where Kyoko had directed him. He hardly noticed the small, green passenger that held on for dear life on the beast's tail.

"Did she die, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken inquired with a light, almost cheery tone.

Sesshoumaru growled at his retainer but did not look back. "If you do not keep quiet, I may have to force silence upon you permanently."

Jaken nodded furiously as he watched the ground far below himself.

Kyoko smiled, as she looked upward at Sesshoumaru's stern expression. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama… I'm sorry… that I'm such a bother to you…"

Sesshoumaru did not look down as he answered her. "It's not your fault. Save your strength—elsewise it may take you much longer to recover."

Kyoko smiled as she shut her eyes. "Hai." Kyoko shifted herself, cupped her hand over her mouth and coughed into it. She pulled her hand away, revealing the crimson that covered it, much like the rest of herself.

Sesshoumaru watched Kyoko out of concern. He was no doctor, but he still knew that the fact that she had just coughed up blood was not a good sign for her health. He kicked the dragon with his heels, issuing it to move faster. It did so, and it was within twenty minutes that they had arrived at the location of the mansion as described by Kyoko.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked over the mansion and the area around him. Of course, the plants had changed and the mansion had become old and worn-looking, but the place was still as he remembered it. [This is… Naoko's home…]

Kyoko interrupted his thoughts when she coughed several times in succession, leaving more blood to stain her hands. She tried to stand, but quickly lost balance, only to be caught by Sesshoumaru. He hooked her arm over his shoulder and his arm over her shoulders in order to help her to walk.

They were halfway to the mansion when Sesshoumaru saw a man run out. This was the human man that traveled with Inu Yasha—the houshi. The houshi ran out and helped Kyoko walk as well, but said nothing to Kyoko or Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at the human, but his senses soon realized that he was not human at all—this was a tanuki, changed into the form of the human.

Sesshoumaru's attention was soon drawn away from the tanuki when he felt Kyoko falling. He glanced down at her to see that she had passed out—who would not pass out, losing that much blood—he grimaced as he directed the tanuki to open the door. "Dammit Kyoko…" he mumbled as he carried Kyoko into the mansion and lay her down on a futon the tanuki had dragged out.

"If you want, you can go outside while I tend to her. Send the toad yokai in though, I may need him to fetch some things for me."

[The insolence of this thing! If this were any other situation, I would kill it on the spot for speaking to me in such a way… ] Sesshoumaru glared at the creature, but did not budge as it ran through the rooms of the mansion frantically to find the correct supplies to bandage and clean Kyoko's various wounds. Finally the tanuki stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and changed into its regular form as a tanuki. Sesshoumaru was nearly shocked to hear its feminine voice yell at him, "Go on, out! I need to tend to her and I don't need you hanging around and underfoot! Go on, SHOO!!!"

Sesshoumaru felt rage bubble up inside of himself, but he did as he was told in spite of himself. He swallowed his pride as he went out of the mansion and sat next to the stream. It took a mere few seconds before he growled out an order to Jaken, "Jaken, go inside and do as the tanuki tells you."

Jaken scrambled to get inside the mansion—something about Sesshoumaru's current mannerisms warned him that he should not stay about. 

Sesshoumaru sat, staring at the stream, alone, for several hours, thinking of how well he had known this place, this mansion that was once Naoko's.


	16. Bitersweet Memories

****

Chapter 16: Bittersweet Memories

Sesshoumaru's mind wandered about the house and the former inhabitants. [This is where Naoko lived… I remember exactly how I had met her…]

---------Flashback sequence---------

Sesshoumaru had walked through the northern reaches of his domain for several weeks. There was nothing that had arisen his interest, despite his father's assurance that something would. 'You should look to the north, in our lands to find your destiny.' 

Those words from long before had seemed like a prophecy before the young Sesshoumaru, but that had been many years before. His father was dead now and the Western Lands had been Sesshoumaru's own for many years since. He was in no need of anything, with an exception of something to pass the time. It had been several years since there was any type of occurrence in his domain. Now, even a small fight between wolf tribes was exciting enough to maintain his interest.

He had been walking at the base of the mountains, but he went out of his way to avoid a human village at the base of this particular mountain. H wandered about halfway up the mountain and was disgusted to see that the local human lord had built his mansion on the side of that very mountain. He decided that he would walk on through because the humans should recognize the yokai lord as their ultimate superior. As he passed through a grove of cherry trees that the humans had planted there many years ago, he heard the sweet voice of a young woman.

His curiosity peaked as he saw the raven-haired beauty amongst the gentle pink blossoms. Her layered kimono was a deep violet, her hair was long, and her eyes were a rather unique copper, with a few flecks of a deeper brown scattered within the irises. He strode out from the shadows behind the trees and directly to her. "Who are you?"

She smiled gently at the yokai lord as she stopped singing. "I am Lady Naoko. My father is the lord of the mansion here. And you… though a yokai, my eyes tell me that you are a lord of some region as well."

Sesshoumaru's heart nearly stopped upon seeing that smile. He stuttered as he spoke to her, "I—I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru—I believe I have heard that name previously… my father mentioned it… You fought a war against invading yokai about five years ago, correct?"

By now, his still gentle heart could not have pounded more if it were a hammer. "Yes, I did."

The girl wasted no time to grab Sesshoumaru's hand and pull him towards a wooden bench built between two of the trees a few feet away. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me about the rest of the world. I have yet to leave this existence on this dull mountainside. Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me what you can!"

The girl's excited tone was more than Sesshoumaru could resist. He sat next to her on that bench for many hours, telling stories of his past, describing the outside world to the girl. It was past sunset when the two finished talking. By that time, Sesshoumaru's young heart had not been taken by anyone other than the human girl known as Naoko. He carried her on his back to her mansion home. When they arrived, he stopped at the stream just in front of the mansion and set her down in front of himself. He stole a kiss and whispered to her, "I'll show you the world, Naoko-san…"

The girl's eyes lit with happiness as she embraced this man that she barely knew. "I'll meet you under the cherry trees tomorrow morning…"

Sesshoumaru smiled in conformation as he watched the girl run merrily into the mansion. In the months to follow, he would shower her with gifts and his compassion. All was to go well, that is, until he asked her father for consent of their union. Naoko's father was enraged at the thought of his daughter marrying the taiyokai. He boldly told Sesshoumaru that he would strictly forbid it and even found a suitable husband for Naoko to marry. It was Naoko that made the decision. She chose the human man over Sesshoumaru.

It was this event that finally made Sesshoumaru's heart blacken with hate for humans. He left the mansion, Naoko and her damned husband behind, vowing to no longer protect the area. 

---------End Flashback---------

It was because of Naoko that his heart had been shattered. It was because of Naoko that he cried for the first time since his father died. It was because of Naoko that he hated humans. It was because of Naoko that he was hesitant to even look at a woman. But now, it was because of his fear for losing Kyoko that his heart ached once more.


	17. Veridical Adulation

****

Chapter 17: Veridical Adulation

Sesshoumaru had been sitting under the hot afternoon sun for several hours when the tanuki finally came out of the mansion. The creature wiped sweat from its forehead as it gazed over at Sesshoumaru. "Why—you're the taiyokai of the Western Lands… Sesshoumaru…" The tanuki cleared her throat to introduce herself as she bowed lightly. "I am Azuka, the tanuki Kyoko chose to take care of this mansion when she left it."

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly as he stood. "How is Kyoko?"

"She's still asleep now, but she's short for this life."

Fear gripped Sesshoumaru. "WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, just kidding." The tanuki chuckled. "She'll be fine as long as she gets enough rest." Azuka looked at her hands, which were covered in Kyoko's blood from when she was tending to various wounds. "What happened to her, and what does it have to do with that second sword she has on her belt?"

"Sword? I didn't notice that she had another sword."

"It was a gift she had given to… someone, and would not have it unless something had gone terribly wrong."

"I have no idea whether or not what happened had to do with that sword, but I do know that she was attacked by dozens of human samurai."

"That's odd." [She would typically never do anything that would provoke humans to show so much… interest in her that they would attack her like that.] Azuka noticed Sesshoumaru's lack of interest in the sword and that the entire time, he had been staring inside, watching Kyoko, lying still on the bedding on the floor. Azuka's years of wisdom told her the reason why he would not care about Satoru's sword and more about Kyoko at the time. "She'll probably wake up soon, so why don't you just watch over her while I'm gone?"

"Of course I will." Sesshoumaru watched as Azuka led Jaken into the forest to gather food. 

As soon as Sesshoumaru was sure that the two were out of sight, he moved directly beside Kyoko, with only inches between the two. He stroked her hair a few times, lost in thought, thinking aloud to Kyoko's still form. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle. "How could anyone do this to you? Why? I know you're strong, did you hold back because they were human? I… I thought that I was going to lose you. You're the only person since Naoko to ever look at me without fear or anger in your eyes, and that's why it is that I respect you." 

He chuckled to himself. [She's asleep; it's not as if she can hear me.] He looked her over, seeing that she was completely covered in bandages, nearly every inch of her delicate form was cut in some way.

It was only moments later that Kyoko opened her eyes, seeing an all too familiar ceiling and Sesshoumaru leaning over her. "Sesshoumaru?" She rasped. Her voice was weak, however, just like the rest of her, and was barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at Kyoko's question. "I'm perfectly fine, Kyoko. I wasn't the one who was attacked. Perhaps it is I who should ask of your condition."

Kyoko chuckled, but her eyes glazed over for a moment in silent pain. "I've seen better days." Kyoko turned her head and looked about the room, seeing that only she and Sesshoumaru were in it. She tried to find the scent of others, but was only able to smell her own blood. She sighed, annoyed that she could do very little to take care of herself. "Where's Azuka?"

"She took Jaken to fetch food."

"I see."

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the second sword that Kyoko had been carrying in the corner next to the one he had given to her. "Why did those people attack you, Kyoko?"

Kyoko started to answer, but was stopped when she heard Azuka and Jaken enter the room.

Azuka ran to Kyoko's side as soon as she had thrust the food that they had gathered into Jaken's scrawny arms. "Kyoko-san, why is it that you were attacked?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she turned her head away from the three. "They were Satoru's comrades. They just wanted to avenge his death… I tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He had not yet heard Satoru's name mentioned by Kyoko—he wanted to know who this man was. "Who is Satoru?"

Azuka's reaction was quite different, however. "You killed Satoru-chan? Why Kyoko-san? I thought that you two lo-"

"Shut up, dammit!"

"Gomen, Kyoko-san…" Azuka bowed her head as she took the foods from Jaken and drug them into the kitchen.

"Who's Satoru?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'll explain it to you later." Kyoko bit her lip as she felt a tear roll over her cheek.

[Who is this Satoru? Why is she so upset about this? Why did she not tell me about him while she was telling me everything else about herself? Is that why she cried before? Is that why she is crying now? His comrades attacked her—they were human… She has said nothing of him to me…] "This man, Satoru, he was human, wasn't he?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth and looked away from Sesshoumaru. "What makes you think that?"

"You never mentioned him before, and if his comrades were human, it makes sense that he too, would be human. I'm right, aren't I?"

"He's dead, what does it matter?"

"He was dead yesterday, too, but those men still tracked you down to get revenge. You nearly died, of course it matters." Sesshoumaru paused, noticing Kyoko's somber expression. "You loved him, didn't you? That's why you never talked about him, isn't it? Yes, that explains it well enough…"

Kyoko's expression turned angry as she snapped as Sesshoumaru, "I did! So what? Are you happy, you've got the confession! And, on top of the fact that I loved him, he betrayed me! He never even loved me in the first place, he used me! I dared to love a human and I was betrayed and nearly lost my life! So there, you **were **right all along about humans! They're worthless, low, filthy trash! I almost died twice! I **was **stupid to be fooled like that—fooled by a **human**! I was so stupid that I too wanted to be human, just as your brother had with that woman Kikyo! But, hey, guess what! We were both wrong! Both times was nothing but betrayal! He was pinned to a tree fifty years, and I've been stabbed with the sword I gave to Satoru! So, yes, you **are** right, it is only a waste of time and feelings to even be around human-kind!"

"Kyoko, I -"

"Now what? You gonna tell me that it was okay to be stupid?"

"No, I'm sorry. If I would have known that this was such a personal matter, I would never have asked about it."

[Sorry? He said 'sorry'? Why? All this mess happened because of my own stupidity…] "Sesshoumaru, it… it was my fault, I was the one yelling. I should be the one who is sorry." Kyoko winced as she pushed herself to sit upright.

Sesshoumaru moved nearer to Kyoko, ready to catch her should she fall. "Are you sure you should be sitting upright like that?"

"I'll be fine."

As the blanket fell away from Kyoko, Sesshoumaru saw that she was indeed covered in bandages. Dozens of them were crimson-stained, showing the places where she had been cut. She had lost a lot of blood, just since she had the bandages put on, he noticed, not to mention all that she lost in battle and on the way to the house. Sesshoumaru was surprised that she was so injured, yet still alive. He remembered scenes from his childhood—his father, nearly dead, crawling back home to apologize to that woman (Inu Yasha's mother) for not having been strong enough. When his father died, Sesshoumaru mourned for weeks. His father was the only person he was close to as a child. He hated his father at times, for loving that new woman, but he hated the woman and her son even more. After that, when he decided to set out on his own, determined never to sense that feeling of loss and loneliness again. It was this that helped to make him the way he was—indifferent to the world.

"You know, I haven't asked lately…"

Kyoko's voice had broken Sesshoumaru's train of thought. "Yes?"

"How's your arm been? Does it bother you at all anymore?"

"No… Not really." [What is with this woman? She's the one who is nearly dead due to injury, and she's asking me about my arm? Does she not realize that she could still die due to complications? Why does she worry about me so much? After all, I am an adult; I can take care of myself.]

"I know, this must seem odd to you, me worrying about you, when I am in fact the one who is nearly dying; it's my way of keeping my mind off of myself. You understand that, right?"

"I suppose so."

"A while back, when I thought that I was alone in the world, when Satoru disappeared, by the gods I was so stupid then, I wished that I was dead. I was reckless with my life, but for some reason I never got hurt. I couldn't stand the possibility of living a hollow life, with no one else around me, but, I guess things are different now. I have realized that all of the life that I wanted was a lie, and that the life I had was something great, I just never knew it. Now, that I am standing at the edge of life, so close to death, I want to live more than anything. I want to live, and continue on in this world with the people I care about, and to forget the past, the lies, the pain." Kyoko smiled to herself a little, and then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm scared. I know how silly, stupid, and immature that must be, but I'm scared. I don't wanna die, not yet."

"No—I understand." Sesshoumaru answered solemnly. [I… I should tell her… Maybe that would make her feel better; maybe she'll be a little less hard on herself about this…]

"Huh?"

"You see, it is very ironic that you are in this particular mansion… I once knew of the family that lived here. The man was the lord of the village that had once been at the base of this mountain. I happened upon these people when I met the daughter of the lord… She was everything that I could hope to want when I met her—pretty, smart, humorous—everything. There were things about her that I couldn't even begin to describe that caused me to allow her anything she wanted. I felt so different when I was around her—I know I couldn't have acted normally… But when I finally gathered my courage and asked her father if could have her hand in marriage—he refused. He believed that he was a kind man, however, and allowed her a choice. She could marry me, become disowned by her family and renounce any right she had to her father's lands and possessions or she could marry the son of a neighboring lord to unite their lands and keep her place in her family. She chose the human man for a husband over myself."

"Sesshoumaru, I never knew…"

"It's okay, Kyoko…" Sesshoumaru gazed deeply down into her sky-blue eyes, seeing all of the sadness and pain that was hidden within them. He leaned closer to her, as if trying to break through the pain and discontent. He reached out, placed his hand on hers. Their foreheads touched and Sesshoumaru whispered gently to Kyoko, "Don't worry; you'll be fine. I'll make sure that -"

"The food is - eh - am I interrupting?" Azuka stood just inside the room, seeing that Kyoko and Sesshoumaru seemed to be in the middle of a 'romantic' moment; she saw that Sesshoumaru was leaning over Kyoko, both with very serious expressions on they're faces, so one could only draw, certain conclusions. Azuka chuckled as she saw Sesshoumaru freeze and Kyoko flush red. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," She drawled, a smile still spread over her face. "I'll bring your food into you, Kyoko-san. Lord Sesshoumaru, I trust that you'll either serve yourself, or tell Ugly to get your food for you."

"Eh…" Sesshoumaru, still stunned by what he knew the scene had looked like to Azuka, was short on words. "Ugl- I mean, Jaken may fetch me my food. I believe that it is better that I stay here."

"Aye. Hey, Ugly, get your master his food like he requested!"

The hoarse voice snapped from the other room. "Why you! You should show me more respect! I am not your personal handmaiden!"

"Shuddup and do as he said."

Jaken stormed in the room with the Jintojou staff in hand. "Why, just for saying that, I should make you learn to respe-"

Sesshoumaru shot a glare to Jaken. "Jaken! Be quiet and do as you have been told."

"Y-Yessir!" Jaken immediately dashed into the kitchen area. He hurriedly dished out a serving for Sesshoumaru, then ran back into the room with Sesshoumaru's food. As soon as the food was in Sesshoumaru's hand, he ran out of the room before he could be scolded.

Azuka kneeled over and handed Kyoko her meal. "Do you need any help, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko took her food and shook her head. "I'll manage."

"Are you sure, Kyoko-san?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Why don't you go eat your own meal, Azuka, you couldn't have had any to eat since I've arrived and you must be hungry."

"Yes'm." Azuka walked out of the room, smiling to herself. [She's found her happiness, I suppose I should let her be.]

Kyoko slowly ate her food. Sesshoumaru watched as she did this, wondering for every second if she was going to be alright. "Kyoko, are you sure you don't need help?"

Kyoko glanced up at Sesshoumaru blushing. [Since when was he so… caring?] "I'll … I'll be fine, I just need to be able to care for myself. I'll not have everyone doting on me."

Urgency and fear were together in Sesshoumaru's voice. "Kyoko, you almost died this afternoon, are you sure that you'll be-"

Kyoko smiled in such a way that she was able to quell his fear for her health. "Perfectly fine."


	18. Sesshoumaru’s Denial

****

Chapter 18: Sesshoumaru's Denial

Azuka blew out the candles in all of the rooms save the one that Kyoko and Sesshoumaru were in. She had not entered the room for several hours, fearing that she may interrupt their conversation. However, it had been over an hour since she had last heard even a sound from the room. She crept into the room to see that Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall, still awake, with Kyoko asleep on his lap. "Sir, do you wish of me to lay out bedding for you?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Azuka, his tired eyes barely able to stay open. "No, I wish to sleep here."

"I understand… She's very important to you, isn't she?"

"What? Why do you think that? I've never said that she was, I merely said I wished to stay in this room for the night."

"You've not said anything verbally, but, the way you act, it's says more than you'd think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we can start by the fact that she is sleeping on your lap. Also, there's the way you were restless when I was tending her wounds, that shocked expression that donned your face when I jokingly said that she was going to die, the way that you are always trying to protect her, and, of course, you don't get close enough to kiss someone unless they're special."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. The tanuki did seem to be right. "I-"

"You should tell her. In her current state, she's still frail. She might be more likely to hang on to her life if she has something to stay here for."

"What?"

"She's had a tough time, finding out about Satoru, that he never really loved her, that he was using her, then she had to kill him with her own hands."

The name Satoru was more than enough to bring anger into Sesshoumaru's mind, much less a reminder of his deeds against Kyoko. [There's that Satoru… Kyoko didn't tell me enough about him… But… he wronged her in such a way that no one should have… She shouldn't have had to go through all of that…] "What's your point?" 

"If she realizes that she's not alone anymore, that there's no one to betray her anymore, she'll concentrate more on recovering. She'll be more careful with her life. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Is the fact that I'm here with her not testament enough to my feelings?"

"That just shows that you care for her enough that you want her to live; it has nothing to do with the fact that you want to be with her."

[This tanuki is getting on my nerves…] "Who said that was fact?"

"No one has said that it was fact, but your mask of indifference is slowly breaking. What you don't realize is that people are able to see through the cracks; I can see through them, Sesshoumaru, and I see what you want."

"What are you getting at?"

"Trust your heart, not year head. That's the way to the best path, the happiest one."

"What do you care about my happiness?"

Azuka rolled her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn about you and your happiness. However, Kyoko does, and as she cares for you, your happiness is hers."

"What makes you think that?"

"She smiles more than she used to, now that you're around. And... When I was tending to her, she awoke and asked about you. Think about it; she was nearly drowning in pain, nearly dead, and the first thing she wanted to know was about you, how you were, if you were hurt. Does that not tell you something?"

"It tells me that she doesn't think about her own well-being."

"Stop trying to fool yourself! You both like one another, and there's no way around it. The more you deny the possibility, the more apparent it is that you do like her."

"What's your point?"

"You need to let her know. Don't just leave her wondering."

"Suppose that I do have these 'feelings' for her, if I were not to say anything, what do you suppose would happen?"

"Going that way in life will cause you to lose your one shot at happiness."

"What makes you believe that I only have 'one shot' at being happy?"

"First, there aren't that many other inu yokai around, and you're picky enough that you'll only be with another like yourself. That's the way you wanted the Lord Inutaishou to be, and since he didn't, you're bound determined not to do the same."

"What does my father have to do with this?!?!"

"Another reason, not that many yokai out there will be able to deal with you **and **that ugly toad."

Sesshoumaru smiled, in amusement, knowing that Azuka's distaste for Jaken was showing.

"Now, if only you could smile like that for Kyoko."

"Why?"

Azuka cleared her throat and turned around. "I'm going to go to bed now, m'Lord. I'll leave some of the candles burning, but the others I've already put out."

Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing that he would not get the answer to his question, that the tanuki was too stubborn.

"One question, m'Lord. What would you do if Kyoko were to lose her life?"

"I… eh..."

"You don't have to answer now, I just want you to think about that. G'night."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stared down at Kyoko, asleep in her bed. His tired eyes envied her sleeping form, but in his mind, Azuka's question repeated over and over, like the proverbial broken record of our time. [What **would **I do? I… I was so scared when I thought that she might die earlier, because I thought that I might indeed be alone forever. Despite what I've told the tanuki, I have thought of spending the rest of my days with Kyoko, so, what would I do if I lost my chance? I missed her presence when I left her alone in the forest. That was a decision that I regretted; I felt guilty. I've never felt guilty about **anything, **ever. But, when she came to me, in the field, I felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I felt more at ease when she returned to me, I haven't felt like that since… since I was with Naoko, and that has been many years ago... Sixty years is far too long…]


	19. Separation Of The Two

****

Chapter 19: Separation of the Two

Kyoko sat at the edge of the river. It had two days since she had been so viciously attacked, and she was still in pain, but she could walk. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but that did not mean that she was unable to begin bleeding again—the multitude of wounds were still yet to mend properly. She smiled as she heard Sesshoumaru approach her from behind. Since she had gotten herself into this mess, he seemed to have changed, and, in Kyoko's eyes, it was all for the better. She liked the way he acted now, more considerate and thoughtful than he had been before. It seemed as if something within him clicked, and he suddenly knew everything he needed to know. She turned around to face him, but caught herself blushing, so she quickly looked away.

"Kyoko, there is something that I must go to retrieve from someone. I should be back in a few days time."

Panic flooded Kyoko's mind. [He's leaving? I… I cannot possibly be away from him again… ever…] "May I accompany you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. "No, you still need to allow yourself to heal more. Whether or not you admit it, you're still in pain, and a journey like this would not help your condition at all."

Kyoko glanced down at her bandaged arm and her restricted breathing reminded her that her chest was tightly bound in bandages; she was indeed still injured. She realized he spoke the truth; if she moved about too much, her wounds would open again. "I understand. Good luck, then, on this journey of yours."

Sesshoumaru nodded and motioned for Jaken to follow. Kyoko watched as they left, she felt as if a part of herself was being torn away. She turned toward the house, stood, and walked inside. "Azuka, they-"

"I know, M'lady, I know. He said that he's be gone for two to three days, at most."

Kyoko bit her lip as she continued to watch in the direction that Sesshoumaru had left in. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Anyone who sees the person they love walk away gets a bad feeling."

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Did he say why he was leaving?"

"Said something about retrieving a sword from Totosai."

"He knows of Totosai?" Kyoko ran her hand over the hilt of the sword that she had taken back from Satoru. [Totosai was the one whom helped me to create the sword I had given to Satoru; the one that I now carry as my own...] "I still have a bad feeling about this. I don't like the idea of him not being around, leaving like this. It feels wrong, like something horrible is to come of it."

Azuka chuckled as though to comfort Kyoko. "Don't worry, M'lady, he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself."

"Yes, Azuka, I know that, but, I can't shake the feeling that he won't make it back here unharmed. It's like I can see something happening, but, at the same time, it's as if nothing is going to happen."

"Mayhaps, M'lady. However, I think that you worry too much—he is the taiyokai of the Western Lands."

Kyoko shifted uneasily. "Yes… but, for some reason he does seem to make it easy to forget that he is taiyokai… I sensed it when I met him, but he said nothing for some time that would reveal such… he expects his authority to go unquestioned… Still… even the best of us can easily be caught off-guard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru walked slowly through the volcano-like terrain and towards a small cave. Jaken had run ahead of him to find the man whom dwelt in the cave—Totosai. Jaken ran quickly into the cave he knew as Totosai's home. It was quiet, however, rather contrary to the way the old man typically was, hammering on some sword or talking to himself about how bad his own cooking was. Jaken approached the cave entrance slowly, then noted a rock with writing engraved on it. "He left? That scum! Who does he think he is, leaving without telling Sesshoumaru-sama where he has gone when he was commissioned to make his sword?"

"So, he left did he?"

Jaken eyed Sesshoumaru nervously. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Eh-heh… he seems not to be here… but I can find him out for you."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. 

"Eh, sire?"

Sesshoumaru's expression suddenly changed. He grinned. "Fine, we shall go looking for Totosai, for an explanation as to why he left without leaving my sword or sending me a message."

"Yessir."

(A.N. If anyone is confused here, I'm trying to refer to the anime episodes 34 -35, so bear with me. ^_^;;)

--------------------------------------Two Days Later--------------------------------------

Kyoko sat at the edge of the river, watching over the valley area, waiting. [Where could he have gotten to? Totosai's home is not that far from here; he should've been back by now. I think I should go to look for him…] Kyoko turned toward the house, glanced back at the valley, then went into the house. "Azuka, I think I should go to find where he went."

Azuka rolled her eyes as she finished sweeping the dust out of the front room. "M'lady, it's only been two days, give him time. He may have had more to do than just to see Totosai."

"Yes, but he said-"

Azuka sighed in annoyance. [She's done nothing but fidget since he left…] "He said a few days, now let's just leave him be, and he'll be back sooner than you'll realize. Take the time to kick back and relax."

"Relax? How can I?"

"I dunno, just kick back some, because, when Sesshoumaru returns, so will Jaken. And you know how that little beast is - always underfoot."

Kyoko chuckled, but still doubted the likelihood of Sesshoumaru's return as soon as Azuka had assured her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sesshoumaru looked over the landscape for signs of Totosai. Finally his eyes rested on something he'd rather not have to see - his brother and his brother's friends. A closer look revealed that Totosai was standing behind Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru gestured for his dragon-like beast to land.

"Totosai, why did you take leave without allowing for me first to retrieve my sword that I asked of you?"

"Eh… Sesshoumaru? What sword?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Totosai coldly; enough to send chills down the spine of the bravest of men. "The one I requested of you."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ The Next Day _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kyoko sprung awake, cold sweat beaded her forehead, her silhouette barely visible in the morning light. [Something is wrong…Something is going to go terribly wrong… I have to stop it…] Kyoko stepped out of the room where she had slept, and entered the main room of the house. She glanced at Azuka, then to the sword she had taken from Satoru, and then at her own sword leaning in the corner of the room. She slowly reached for the older sword, lifted it, and recalled the pain she had felt when she had lost Satoru. That type of pain, she reasoned, was worse than any sort of pain caused from a physical injury—it was a pain she never wanted to feel again. She knew that she must protect all whom she held dear, and not to let them suffer. "Azuka, I'm going to find him. He has been gone too long."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I've made up my mind, I'll come back in two days if I haven't found anything."

"Kyoko, are you outta your mind? He said he'd be back, so why not have a little-"

"Something feels wrong, I don't know why, but I have to make sure everything will be alright."

"By the way…. Why only two days?"

Kyoko grinned and winked at Azuka as she edged out the door. "In case he comes back. Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough." 

Kyoko paced out of the house and down the mountain, cursing the pain in her side with every breath she took. She stopped at the bottom of the mountain for a brief second to catch her breath and to decide which way to begin searching for him. She leapt to the top of a nearby tree. She sampled the air around herself and finally caught Sesshoumaru's scent—several miles away. She dismounted the tree and clutched her side as she began running, at a blinding pace, ignoring the pain in her side so that she may continue on at the pace she wished to find Sesshoumaru. She stopped momentarily, at the edge of a small forest. 

[Inu Yasha's scent? Oh no… They must be… they're gonna kill each other for sure this time… unless someone stops them… I must… I can't let either of them die…] Kyoko pushed her way through the trees feeling leaves and branches pushing their way into the wounds on her sides. She continued on to the opposite edge of the forest, stopping at the small plain where her worst fear lie.

Inu Yasha pulled Tetsusaiga into the air and then sliced into the air, (into the 'Kaze no Kizu') causing a brilliant light to cover the area. 

In a more brilliant flash of light, Sesshoumaru vanished. 


	20. A Sense of Loss

Chapter 20: A Sense of Loss 

Kyoko dropped to her knees as the realization struck her. [I was too late… if only I had been here earlier…] Tears began to burn in her eyes. Kyoko screamed out in agony. "SESSHOUMARU!!!"

Miroku turned around to see Kyoko at the edge of the forest, blood dotting her kimono. He was shocked at first, but realized that his shock was not likely anything compared to what Kyoko had just witnessed. He dropped his staff and rushed to her side. "Kyoko? Kyoko, are you alright?"

Kyoko looked down at the ground, tears still burning in her eyes, as though she couldn't even force them out. "He's… gone… I couldn't even…"

Miroku knelt beside her as she fainted and caught her as she fell to the ground.

Kagome glanced away from Inu Yasha to see what all the other commotion was. "Kyoko? What is she doing here?"

Totosai nudged Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Miroku will see to her. You need to take care of Inu Yasha."

Sango glared over at Kyoko with jealousy. "Who is she?" [And why… Why is he holding her like that? It's not like when it's just some random woman he has just ran into… He seems to know her…]

Totosai grinned as he saw Sango's expression.  "Eh? No, Sango, you have nothing to worry about from her. His family raised her; those two are like brother and sister…. But… I never imagined I'd see that girl here with all of you."

"WHAT? Jealous? For that lech?"

"I know jealousy when I see it in the face of a young lass, and your face was the spittin' image of jealousy."

Sango turned away from the old man, feeling that any further eye contact would allow him to read her mind completely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko felt a cold, moist cloth run across her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly to see Miroku leaning over her.

Miroku smiled and turned around to tell the others, "She's awake now." Miroku looked back to Kyoko, concern in his expression. "Kyoko, are you feeling okay now?"

Kyoko blinked a few times, as the bright sun blinded her momentarily. "Miroku… he … he died, didn't he?"

"Huh? Oh…. Sesshoumaru…eh…. We don't know what had become of him, but it seems as though he has passed on."

"Kyoko, what happened to you? How did you get such terrible wounds?" Kagome leaned nearer to Kyoko, looking over her wounds once more.

Inu Yasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, hold back with the questions. Even I can tell that she's not yet feeling well enough to answer. Leave her be for a while."

Kyoko stared blankly into the sky.  Her voice was calm and monotonous when she spoke. "It's okay, Inu Yasha. I don't much mind."

"Kyoko, about Sesshoumaru… I… well-"

"I understand. It's not your fault."

"Eh?"  
  


"It's my fault, I should have been there." Kyoko strained to focus her eyes once again, and was able to see the shocked expressions that the others wore, but her vision soon blurred once more. This time, it did not blur because she was waking, but because tears had somehow snuck into her eyes.

Inu Yasha was taken aback. [She's crying? For Sesshoumaru? Did she really … love him? And… How was it her fault?] 

"How was it your fault?" Sango inquired as she leaned over Kyoko.

Kyoko looked to Sango, confused. "Miroku, Inu Yasha, who is she?"

"She is-"

Sango rolled her eyes as she sat down between Inu Yasha and Miroku.  "Forget the formalities—I'll introduce myself. I am Sango. Now, you tell me, how is it that what happened is your fault?"

"I wasn't strong enough, or fast enough to stop it. I wasn't here on time. I knew that something was wrong, but I waited… I waited too long. I'm too weak to protect anyone..."

"You're not weak, you're injured."

"What does it matter? The point is that I was too late and now… and now…" Kyoko shook her head as her eyes welled with tears once more.

An elderly voice interrupted Kyoko. "None of you give him credit where it is due. Inu Yasha, tell me, did you feel Tetsusaiga hit Sesshoumaru? Did you feel where the attack hit?"

"Well... I… uh… All I felt was that he… well, it was like he vanished."

Totosai sat as he calmly explained, "That's because his sword, Tenseiga, protected him. Kyoko, stop your blubbering, he's not dead. I would think that of all people, you would not underestimate him so."

"Still… I should have been able to stop that from happening all together. I-"

"Get a grip already! Worry not of him, but of yourself! You're the one that seems to have come nearer to death!" Totosai exclaimed, excitedly pointing to the various places where Kyoko's wounds had re-opened and bled through her kimono.

Kyoko turned away, knowing that much of what the old man had said was truer than she wanted to acknowledge.

Kagome nodded after hearing what the old man had said, and looked over Kyoko, seeing that her kimono was nearly covered in blood. "Kyoko… What happened to you? Were you attacked by an entire army?"

"Pretty much."

Miroku was shocked. [An entire army? Why would anyone attack Kyoko?] "Kyoko…. Why?"

"Because of Satoru… His comrades wanted vengeance, so they gathered their numbers and attacked me."

"How many were there?"

"Dozens."

"How did you escape?"

"They're dead. I had… no choice…"

Sango felt tense, recalling what had happened to her village, how the people, hundreds of them had been slaughtered—like her friends and family... Sango was prepared to make an alliance with a half-yokai, or even a young, harmless yokai such as Shippo, but this woman, she was the type of yokai that Sango lived to fight, wasn't she? [Is this woman like that? Would she slaughter hundreds of men because they dared to attack her?]  "You slaughtered them?" Sango asked, her voice nearly shaking with anger.

"I… don't really remember what happened… I remember that many of them were killed, but I thought that I also had died…I wasn't strong enough to beat them all…"

"If you didn't kill them, who did?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Miroku was perplexed, none of what she said seemed to make sense with what he knew. Sesshoumaru was a cold-blooded killing machine, certainly incapable of love. "You mean… Inu Yasha's brother saved you?"

"Yes."

Inu Yasha studied Kyoko's expression carefully, as though trying to prove to himself that she wasn't speaking the truth. [He did save her…But why? Since when was he like that? She isn't lying, I would have been able to tell… but…which is the real him? The man who seems to love and protect Kyoko or the cold-blooded man that would kill anything or anyone to get his way?]

Kyoko sat forward and attempted to stand. She fell back to her knees when her side began burning with pain.

"Kyoko, you shouldn't move yet." Miroku stood next to Kyoko in order to support her so that she would not fall and further her injuries.

"No, I want to go home… to wait for Sesshoumaru… I need to go home."

"Must you go home now?"

Kyoko managed a weak smile. "I insist."

Miroku nodded. "Sango, could you hold her? I need to speak with Inu Yasha."

Sango hesitated, not sure she wanted to help this yokai whom she did not yet trust, but when Sango looked back to Miroku's troubled expression, she nodded and did as she was told.

Miroku made sure that Kyoko was not going to lose her footing even though Sango was holding her and then he motioned for Inu Yasha to speak with him at a distance from the rest of them. "Inu Yasha, you know how important-"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the three girls, Shippo, and Totosai.  "Look, before you give any long-winded speeches, I already know what she means to you. I suppose that we can take a few days to watch over her. Just so long as Sesshoumaru doesn't show up and start another fight, I think that everything will be fine."

"And, you know as well as I that it may be quite a while before he is able to return to her, if at all."

"Yes…. Otherwise I probably wouldn't want to take too much of a chance. But, I do trust that even if he were to arrive, even at our worst moment, that she would interfere. I don't think that we have much to worry from. I trust in Kyoko's judgment."

"Thank you."

"Whatever." [I feel as though... I owe Kyoko my own life, how could I refuse? She saved Kagome's life at the risk of her own, even though she barely knew Kagome. I believe that Kyoko has got to be the trustworthiest of us all]

Miroku turned towards where Kyoko, Sango, and Kagome stood, now talking amongst one another. "Well, let's go to tell them."


	21. CupRamen

Chapter 21: Cup-Ramen 

Azuka paced outside; anxious to know what condition Kyoko was in, seeing the way that Kyoko had run out the day before. Azuka had turned to go back into the house when she heard laughter. She was sure that she was only hearing things, but when she looked again, she saw Kyoko and several others emerge from the edge of the forest. Azuka rushed to Kyoko, Inu Yasha, and the others. "Kyoko? Kyoko, are you okay?"

Kyoko glanced at Inu Yasha, who happened to be carrying her. "I've seen better days, Azuka. However, could you show the others around so that they should be comfortable?"

"Of course."

Kyoko sighed and pointed toward the house. "Over there, Inu Yasha. Set me where you may, so long as I am able to watch what is happening."

Inu Yasha turned his head so that Kyoko was unable to see his face as he smiled. "Feh, always ordering me about, like I'm some type of servant, huh?"

"Inu Yasha! You know as well as I that I am unable to walk without going through much pain, and Miroku insisted that you carry me! It is not my fault, so please do not treat me as though I am attempting to take advantage of yourself."

Inu Yasha stopped at the entrance of the house and chuckled. "Ya know, you don't always have to take me so seriously, I don't hate you." Inu Yasha knelt down and set Kyoko next to the door gingerly.

"Huh?"

Inu Yasha grinned and ruffled Kyoko's hair. "You need to lighten up, you've been around Sesshoumaru too long. Relax, okay?"

Kyoko looked to Inu Yasha, briefly confused. She shook the confusion and smiled. "I'll try… but… you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to promise not to fight with Kagome for a week."

"What kind of a promise is that? Are you saying that I intentionally fight with that-"

Kagome, unbeknownst to Inu Yasha, stood directly behind him. "'With that' ~ _what ~_, Inu Yasha?"

"Eh-heh, heh… With that little kitsune…. Yeah, you see, we were talking about Shippo, isn't that right Kyoko? Eh-heh… Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled and cleared her throat. "Yes, Kagome, that is what we had been discussing."

Kagome smiled, sure now that Kyoko wouldn't lie. "Oh, okay." Kagome set her backpack down next to Kyoko. "Are you hungry, Kyoko?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Kagome dug through the backpack for a few moments and soon her hand returned from the depths of the backpack with a plastic cup. "You like cup ramen?"

Confusion swept over Kyoko's face.  "What's that? I don't believe I've heard of it."

"Kagome!! You said you were out of that! You said that you didn't have anymore! I thought you got that for me! Ka-go-mee!!"

"Stop whining, Inu Yasha. I can go get more later."

"Kaa-goo-meee!!"

"Well, Kagome, I suppose that he can have it. I'm not too hungry anyhow."

"Please Kagome! Please?"

"Oh… I guess s- Hey!" Kagome reached for the cup ramen that Inu Yasha had snatched from her.

"Thanks!" 

"Inu Yasha!"

"What?"

"SIT!"

Inu Yasha's entire body fell into the ground with heavy force. He immediately sat back upright, rubbing his cheek where his face had slammed into the floor. Anger passed over his face as he yelled, "Kagome!"

Kyoko giggled, but then looked at Inu Yasha and cleared her throat. "Inu Yasha… remember what I told you."

Inu Yasha's eyes curled upwards in innocent submission.  "Oh…. Eh-heh… sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have been so rude. And you shouldn't have-"

"Inu Yasha!"

"Gomen nasai, Kyoko-san." [But Kagome started it…]

~~~

[A.N. I know that this was a really short chapter, and so are the next two or three, but I guarantee that the action will pick up soon]


	22. Sango's Trust

Chapter 22: Sango's Trust 

Sango glared onward as she watched Miroku converse with Kyoko. She was not nearly close enough to understand what was being said, but she knew that she disliked Kyoko with severity. [Who does she think she is, talking with him so freely like that? The last time I saw a yokai like her, I think I killed it—free of charge—to the village that had requested me.  Doesn't he realize that someone like that would kill him just as soon help him? She's no good.  That Sesshoumaru, at least he didn't pussyfoot around letting us know that he planned to attack. This Kyoko, however, I can't bring myself to trust her—I'd rather try to trust Miroku to stand watch whilst I bathed in a hot springs.]

~~~

Kyoko stopped in mid-sentence when she felt a chill run down her spine, then a sensation in her nose. She held her hand in front of her nose, turned away from Miroku and sneezed.

Inu Yasha laughed. "I bet someone's talking shit about Kyoko." He looked around the area for a moment, then spotted Sango, sitting alone next to the stream that ran in front of the house. "Oi! Sango! Come here!"

Sango nearly jumped when Inu Yasha called out her name, but she soon collected herself and sauntered towards them. "Yes?"

"Oi, Sango, have you been thinking crap about Kyoko here?"

Sango's cheeks briefly took a red tone, but she shook her head.

Miroku stood and approached Sango. "What's the matter, Sango?  You've been off pouting to yourself ever since we've gotten here."

"It's nothing, houshi-sama."

Kyoko motioned for Miroku to come back toward her and whispered something into his ear that Sango couldn't quite make out. Miroku looked perplexed for a moment, but he nodded and went back toward Sango.  "Sango, why don't we go for a walk?"

Sango's face flushed red for a moment.  She glanced at Kyoko, whom had turned away in order to seem as though she had suggested nothing.  Sango thought about the idea and decided to play into whatever Kyoko had plotted. [Two can play this game…] "Sure, I'll go with you."

Kyoko sensed that something was amiss.  Something in that girl's tone was off… Kyoko waved as Miroku led Sango out to the forest, then as soon as she was sure that they wouldn't hear her, she followed. Inu Yasha sensed something was going on as well, and also took to following, with Kagome close behind.  It was known that if for nothing else, a conversation between Miroku and Sango would be of —some— interest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku led Sango to a clearing in the forest where a fell tree was rather suitable for a seat. Miroku motioned for Sango to sit and he knelt in front of her.  "Are you acting this strange way because you feel jealousy to Kyoko?"

"What?? You think I'm jealous? What do I have to be jealous for?  And—even if I were to be jealous of someone, it certainly wouldn't be that bloodthirsty wench!"

Miroku laughed at the possibility. "Kyoko?  Bloodthirsty?"

"Explain to me why it is that she wouldn't deny having helped to slaughter dozens of samurai.  Perhaps I can understand this business with this man Satoru, but the part with her killing so many humans cannot escape my mind.  She's a cold-blooded, backstabbing killer, houshi-sama.  You, however, must be blinded by the fact that she's female!"

For the first time ever, Sango saw anger rise into Miroku's face. "You don't even know her! She's like family to me, and I sure as hell won't be having you insult her in such a way."

Sango stood, as though in a rage.  [I hear her nearby.  I knew she would do this…] "I imagine that I will be proven correct very soon. In fact…" Sango pulled Hiraikotsu from her should and threw it towards a clump of bushes. "…There's my proof!"

When Hiraikotsu cleared past the bushes, a rather annoyed Inu Yasha poked his head out of the leaves. "Would you watch where the hell you throw that damn thing, Sango?"

Kagome stood next to where Inu Yasha was sitting and looked about, realizing too late that she should not have stood. The Hiraikotsu, spinning back to Sango, was headed right for Kagome.  

Before anyone else has the chance to react, Kyoko leapt from a tree next to where Kagome stood and caught the weapon with the same type of expertise as Sango would.  "Kagome, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kyoko nodded and took the weapon back to its rightful owner.  "You really should watch where you throw that thing."

Sango took Hiraikotsu and replaced it on its sling on her shoulder. She was still confused by what had just transpired.

Kyoko reached for her side as pain shot through her side once more. She fell to her knees, pain causing her eyes to water. "Miroku… Inu Yasha…"

"Kyoko!" Miroku and Inu Yasha both rushed to Kyoko's side.  They lifted her gingerly and carried her back to the house.  

Kagome turned towards a bewildered Sango. "She's not that bad. You're taking her personality the wrong way. Sango, this is the second time she's saved my life."

Sango wasn't sure how to react. She was still in shock that her Hiraikotsu nearly took Kagome down.  [I… I almost killed Kagome… because of my foolishness.  I let them down. I imagine that Kagome's mad at me for being so foolish. I'm so stupid!]

"Come on, Sango, let's go back."

"Do—do you think that Kyoko will be angry with me?"

"No, not in the least. You made an honest mistake; you were trying to protect us, that is all. No one can hold that against you, Sango."

"Yes, but, you almost got killed."

"Sango, don't worry about it. I'm just fine, okay?"

Sango nodded her head, but she still felt as though she has vastly been in the wrong.  [Perhaps this Kyoko isn't so bad as I had her figured. If what Kagome says is true, then… then she couldn't possibly be so bad, could she?]

~~~~~~~~

Kyoko winced as Miroku set her down on the bed in the house.  She looked around, seeing that only Kagome and Sango had not yet returned.  "Miroku, perhaps you should console Sango.  Or, better yet, invite her to have conversation with all of us.  I have been wondering if she would perhaps be related to someone I know."

Miroku nodded and headed into the forest.  Inu Yasha looked at Kyoko quizzically.  "You think you knew someone she is related to?"

"Yes, I once met a taijiya and his son… shortly after I met Sesshoumaru, for that matter.  The taijiya told me that he had a daughter, and Sango seems to be about the age of the girl he described."

Inu Yasha nodded.  "Was the man from an entire village of taijiya?"

"Yes, that was it!  You mean… Sango is from that village? I'd love to go there, if ever I had the chance."

"Kyoko, that village was destroyed.  Now there are only two people remaining of the village, Sango and her brother."

"Telling my stories for me, are you, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked as she sat next to Kyoko.

Inu Yasha held his index finger up as he began to explain.  "Well-"

"Sango, by any chance, do you have a younger brother named… ehh… let's see…"

Sango looked away from Kyoko. [Why here? Why now?  Why does this always have to come back to me?] "Kohaku?  Was the boy's name Kohaku?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I believe I had met him and your father some several months ago.  They helped me, despite the fact that we were, by all technicalities, mortal enemies.  If it is true that they have gone to the other world, then it s a true loss.  He was a great man, your father.  I can't say that I really know much about Kohaku-kun, but he didn't say much; he was really shy."

Sango nodded solemnly.  "That sounds like something that they would have done… Father was always telling me, 'yokai that take a human form may be the most dangerous of them all… or, they may also be the most trustworthy.'  He really enjoyed being able to speak with a yokai. He'd never kill anyone that posed no threat… But… it no longer matters now…"

"Sango-chan… perhaps I should not have raised the subject…"

"No, I'm glad, actually… Knowing that people remembered my father as something more than just a taijiya… It seems a terrible thing, I hear people talk about my village, what had happened to it, most of them don't see us the way they see other villages, but, we're still people.  I've heard many say 'they had it coming, pissing yokai off like that all the time.'  Never mind that they would hire us to protect their villages… never mind that we were still real people…"

Kyoko bowed her head downward in sorrow.  "I hadn't heard about what become of the village until just now.  If it is ever your wish, Sango, I'll help you to bring down the ones responsible."

"Arigato." [I trust my father… if he trusted her so well as she said… I cannot deny such trust… Geez, I feel like such a horrible person…] "Kyoko-san, I am sorry for having treated you with such disrespect…"

Kyoko placed her hand on Sango's shoulder.  "Don't worry about it.  You did as you thought was right.  Trust is a powerful thing, Sango.  Being able to trust someone may be easy, but being able to question someone despite what you've been told is rather difficult.  I know from experience that being able to gain and lose trust is among the most difficult of tasks.  Don't worry about it.  I have a pretty good idea of why you wouldn't trust me.  I don't blame you."

"Huh?"

"You are a taijiya.  It is in your nature to assume the worst of any yokai.  As long as you do that, you rarely will be caught off-guard."

Sango smiled. "Thank you, Kyoko-san."

"As far as I see it—if Inu Yasha can trust you, I'd entrust my life to you."  Kyoko held her hand out to Sango, offering a handshake as a truce.

Sango gripped Kyoko's hand firmly and she nodded.  "Of course." [Even though she is yokai… She seems… almost human…]


	23. Restless Heart

Chapter 23: Restless Heart 

Kyoko smiled as she watched Inu Yasha finally settle down to sleep.  Her eyes were tired as well, but she would not allow for herself to sleep.  She was determined to stay awake to wait for Sesshoumaru. She shivered slightly as she felt the night wind caress her face. [Sesshoumaru… will you return?  I am sure that you are alive—but where?  I would search for you… but I cannot.  It is painful now to even walk.  If I were to search for you… I would become so overwhelmed by pain that I would be unable to continue.  As soon as my injuries have been mended…] Kyoko sighed as she looked into the night sky, hoping to find answers to her own questions.

It was many hours later that the sun had finally risen.  Inu Yasha was the first to rise. He yawned as he walked past Kyoko.  "You didn't sleep, did you?" he inquired dully.

Kyoko shook her head quickly.  "How can I?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  He shot a glare back at Miroku, who was standing in the doorway. "Kyoko, why don't you come with me for a more private conversation?"

Kyoko nodded, realizing that if she was going to be able to continue staying awake that she needed to move about.  She followed Inu Yasha in silence until the reached a grove of old cherry trees; even in the old age of the trees, they still managed to produce beautiful, delicate, pink blossoms.  She found an old wooden bench and sat upon it.  She smiled as she sat—there was something about the cherry trees and that old wooden bench that made her feel more at ease.  "What's the matter?"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms in front of himself as he leaned against a tree.  "I know that you've been worried about Sesshoumaru—however, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself.  If he does care for you as you have indicated, then the last thing he needs on his mind after I kicked his ass is for you to be worrying yourself sick.  You need to rest and allow your body to heal.  I know that your yokai body is stronger than my hanyou body, however, you cannot heal regardless if you don't sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Even I know when I've reached my limits, Kyoko.  You're well beyond what your body can deal with."

"Feh, what does it matter to you?"

"It matters to me because that's what friends are there for!"

Kyoko's eyes widened.  "You mean—you're not just here because Miroku asked you to?"

Inu Yasha shook his head solemnly.  "I know that I was an ass at first when you came to us all… but that was then.  You saved Kagome's life at the risk of your own—twice now.  If you had not caught Hiraikotsu correctly last night, it may have very well killed you.  And, when you fought Satoru… You took a crazy chance so that Kagome could get away.  Now, I won't have you say this to her, as that is my decision to make at the proper time, but Kagome means a lot to me.  I can't lose her.  I'd much rather give my own life than to lose hers."

Kyoko nodded.  "As is my belief. I'd rather die than to lose a comrade."

"Anyhow, I have a feeling that Sesshoumaru feels a similar way about you as I do for Kagome.  He'd never want to see you in pain or to be away from you longer than need be.  Trust me, I can't sit still when Kagome leaves because of that stupid 'school' and her 'tests'.  As we have gone through so much, I have discovered that when two people truly love each other, they'll do anything to stay together.  However, getting one's self injured and then not sleeping and running one's body down is not wise no matter how much you love someone. You also have to take into consideration their feelings and worries."

"Yes, but… I—I can't open my eyes without something reminding me of him.  And then… then I think about the fact that I wasn't there for him.  I didn't stop that fight.  I don't blame you for his disappearance—I blame me.  I have even tried to make myself feel better by trying to put the blame on someone else's shoulders, but… then I think of what a terrible person I must be for doing that…"

Inu Yasha sighed as he sat next to Kyoko.  "Geez… you worry too much.  Can you even try to relax?"

Kyoko tried to look away, but she stopped as she noticed Inu Yasha's silver hair fly up with a quick gust of wind.  [His hair… It's just like Sesshoumaru's…] She began to turn away once again, but this time her eyes caught Inu Yasha's golden gaze. [Sesshoumaru-sama…]

Inu Yasha wasn't quite sure what was transpiring in Kyoko's mind, but he could easily tell that she was dealing with painful emotional issues.  He did as he knew to be most comforting; he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kyoko's mind could no longer combat her pain.  Her eyes poured tears as she buried her face in the material of Inu Yasha's kimono.  She cared no longer for her pride; she was too consumed with depression to care.

~~~~

It was nearly an hour later that Kyoko and Inu Yasha returned from the cherry grove.  Kyoko sighed heavily as she sat amongst the others.  They all watched her, wide-eyed in wonderment—her face was still red from crying, her cheeks still moist.  It was several minutes until the silence among the friends was broken by the sound of Kagome rustling through her backpack.  Her face wore a bright smile as she handed a cylindrical red object to Kyoko.  She held it up and pointed to the top.  "Maybe you should try a Coke."

Kyoko looked up at Kagome quizzically.  "What's a 'Coke'?"

"It's a kind of drink from my time.  See, it says on the can, 'Coca-Cola'.  And see… you open it like this."  Kagome slid her fingernail beneath the small metal tab at the top of the can and pulled it upwards—opening the can.  "There, see?"

Kyoko nodded as she took the small can.  She raised it to her lips and took a quick sip of the drink. She held the can away from herself and grinned. "It certainly beats saké."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, and since it seems that you have decided not to sleep for now, it has caffeine."

"Caffeine?"

"It helps you to stay awake and energized.  It also helps you feel a little better."

"Feh, there's only one thing right now that can make me feel better."

Sango could no longer stand the depressive mood Kyoko had set.  "Would you stop already?  Stop wallowing in your own self-pity—it's rather selfish and childish.  He's alive; we've already ascertained that.  Everyone is trying everything in their power to make you feel better, and all you do is throw it back in their faces.  You have any idea how rude that is?"

"Sango-chan!"

"No, Kagome.  If she can't get over this, why should we stay and put up with it?"

Kyoko withdrew herself from the group. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she nodded her head.  "Gomen nasai, Sango-chan.  You're right… I shouldn't be doing this to all of you…"

Miroku's expression was only a semblance of the tear of emotions he was experiencing.  He felt annoyed that Sango was giving Kyoko such troubles, but he also understood why she felt as she did.  He knew that Kyoko's troubles paled next to what Sango had lived through.  "Ane-ue…"

Sango knelt next to Kyoko and placed her hand on Kyoko's shoulder.  "Everyone has their own emotional demons to deal with.  I'm not saying that you're not allowed to have problems, it's just that you don't seem to realize that you're bringing everyone else down with you."

Kyoko nodded slowly. She bit her lip and forced the delicate arc of a smile on her face.  "Sango-chan… Arigato…" She held the can of Coke up to her face and tipped it straight upside-down, letting the rest of the cool drink slide down her throat.  She smiled.  "You know, Kagome-san, this Coke really is good."

"Yep.  It's what gets me through some of my all-night study sessions I have because I'm here all of the time.  When I get back home I get so far behind in school that it's overwhelming."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms.  "I don't see why you don't give up on school for now.  Can't you finish later?"

Kagome sighed in resignation.  "If only it were that easy."


	24. Swift Solitude

Chapter 24: Swift Solitude 

Kagome and Inu Yasha waltzed together through the forest and into the cherry grove.  Inu Yasha leaned against a tree and shadowed his face from the hot afternoon sun with his hand.  "Unless we find signs of a jewel shard or Naraku, we don't really need to leave her alone, do we?"

"No, I think that we should stay… but… we can't stay with her forever…"

"I know.  I just feel guilty about leaving her alone.  You should know me well enough by now—I don't feel like this for nothing."

"I think that the main reason you feel so guilty is that you were the one fighting with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, but-"

"Shh! I sense a shard—no… three! It's moving quickly…"

"Where from?"

"It's moving east of here, heading northwards…"

Inu Yasha sighed in annoyance.  "Why do I feel like I just jinxed us by saying that I'd leave for a shard? Feh… oh well."

"Let's go then."

Inu Yasha nodded and picked Kagome up so that he could carry her on his back, thus allowing them to return to where Kyoko, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were quickly.  

Kagome gritted her teeth as Inu Yasha bounded through the forest, with herself on his back. [I don't have a good feeling about this…]

It was in short time that they were back with the others.  Kagome dismounted Inu Yasha's back with a solemn expression.  "I just sensed three shards—they're moving quick.  We should go check it out."

Shippo and Sango nodded but Miroku seemed troubled.  He turned towards Kyoko with a faint smile on his face.  "Ane-ue, we—we have to go now…"

Kyoko nodded.  She did not want them to leave her, but she knew rather well that they had to recover as many shards as possible and to avert the possible disasters that could occur.  Before anyone had the chance to stop her, Kyoko stood and began to walk into the house. "I—I suppose I'll see you later then… Good luck on retrieving the shards…"

Sango placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder, reminding him that they needed to leave.  The six waved 'bye' to Kyoko as they dashed away in the direction of the jewel shards.

Kyoko bowed her head as she drug her feet along to the interior of the mansion.  She leaned against the wall of the master bedroom as she eyed her two swords in the opposite corner of the room.  Each brought to mind painful memories that she would rather not deal with, but it was those memories that somehow managed to occupy her mind for many hours.  It was not until dawn that she finally stood and replaced the sword that Sesshoumaru had given her on her belt.  She exited the house and headed back to the cherry grove.  She had not been sure why, but she felt much calmer when she was around the gentle pink blossoms—if for nothing else, her mind needed the calm.


	25. Fukai Mori

Bokutachiwa ikiruhodoni, Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu; Shinjiteru hikari motome, Arukidasu kimito ima. Fukai fukai morino okuni imamo kitto, Okisarini shita Kokoro kakushiteruyo. Tokino rizumuwo shireba; Mou ichido toberu darou. Bokutachiwa damayoinagara, Ikite yuku dokomademo. Shinjiteru hikari motome, Arukidasu kimito ima {Fukai Mori, Inu Yasha OST—(Second ending theme)}

[Trans- In the extent we live, We lose things little by little… Seeking the light we believe in, Now I begin my walk with you. Hidden into a very deep forest now… Is my heart that I left alone. If I know the rhythm of time, I will fly once again. We wander… And live to the utmost… Seeking the light we believe in, now I begin my walk with you.]  Translation by BabyNeko—Released as part of a fansub from #animestation@irc.webchat.org 

{A.N. I know that this has been translated several other ways, but this happens to be the way I found it translated initially.  If anyone has any major disputes with this particular translation, which I attribute to one of the many hardworking Fansubbers in the world, please drop me an e-mail with a list of your grievances.}

Chapter 25: Fukai Mori 

Sesshoumaru sighed as he began to walk slowly up the mountainside.  [I told her only a few days… It's been five…  Kyoko's probably going to be mad… But… what if she's not there?  I thought I saw her just as Inu Yasha's attack hit me… but… that was probably only an illusion…]

The small girl followed shortly behind Sesshoumaru, picking wildflowers as she danced happily through the wilderness.  She sensed the anxiety in the air when she heard Sesshoumaru sigh. Her innocent voice pulled him away from his thoughts as she asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru's emotionless expression remained unchanged. "Rin, be quiet."

The child giggled as she ran ahead towards a mansion that was just over a small stream.  She danced over the stones in the stream as she crossed to the opposite side.  When she reached the bank, she turned around and smiled at Sesshoumaru.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, is this the lady's house that you told me about?  Are we going to go see the lady?"

"Shh…. Quiet."  Sesshoumaru glided over the stream and then he sprinted to the house. He slowed his pace as he entered the house.  He sampled the scents on the air, but was unable to catch that Kyoko was in the house.  He nudged the sleeping tanuki at the front door with his foot.  "Where's Kyoko?"

Azuka groaned as she slowly awoke. "Ummm… I think she's gone down to the cherry grove… I dunno… She 'asn't slept since you left…  She won't 'ave gone too far…"

Sesshoumaru nodded.  He exited the house and began walking towards the old cherry grove.  It had been since he left Naoko in a rage sixty years prior that he had last visited the small grove of cherry trees that had been planted for the noble family that once lived in the mansion.  He stopped before he had gotten too far to send his three underlings away. "Jaken, take Rin and the dragon back to the house."

Jaken nodded as he took the dragon's reins and led it back towards the house.

Sesshoumaru sighed yet again as he slowly approached the trees.  He hesitated to go, but the sound from an angelic voice convinced him to enter. 

"…Hidden into a very deep forest now… Is my heart that I left alone."

[Kyoko's voice…]

"If I know the rhythm of time, I will fly once again."

Sesshoumaru grinned as he saw Kyoko sitting on the bench in the distance.  The gentle pink blossoms swirled in the wind between them, making the scene picturesque as a painting.

"We wander… And live to the utmost…"

Kyoko paused as she saw Sesshoumaru.  She stood and waited as he approached her. She finished her song as she stood before him. "Seeking the light we believe in… Now I begin my walk with you."

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko's eyes brimmed with tears as she wrapped her arms around him.  "Sesshoumaru… I missed you.  I thought—I thought that I had lost you.  I—I had seen when you and Inu Yasha were fighting… When you disappeared… I—I…"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pulled her closer to himself. "I hadn't planned upon taking as long as I had. I did not intend to worry you…"

Kyoko smiled faintly. "It's okay… I understand…" She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

Sesshoumaru smiled back at Kyoko.  He soon noticed, however, that she had lost consciousness.  Fear gripped his heart as he pulled her away from himself to look her over.  She was still breathing, but he still worried.  He whistled, in order to summon the two-headed dragon that Jaken had taken back towards the house before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru watched Kyoko's sleeping form intently.  He had listened to the tanuki's explanation of what had transpired while he had been gone.  He knew that Kyoko had waited the first few days, then she had left to find him.  She was there when Inu Yasha's attack had hit him.  However, she had reopened her wounds when she ran out looking for him.  Inu Yasha and his comrades brought her back to the house and watched over her until earlier that day, for which Sesshoumaru was actually thankful.  [Perhaps Inu Yasha is not so worthless as I had thought… Who knows what could have happened to Kyoko if he had not stayed to help take care of her?]

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were soon disturbed, however, by the sound of Rin, running into the room.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this the lady that you told me about?  The one we were supposed to come and see?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed as he explained to the human child.  "Yes, Rin, this is Kyoko.  Now be quiet, else you'll wake her."

Kyoko sat up slowly, smiling at Sesshoumaru's concern. "It's alright, Sesshoumaru, I'm awake already.  Tell me, who is this little girl?"

The child smiled brightly as she bowed before Kyoko.  "I'm Rin.  I'm honored to meet you, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko smiled, her mood easily lightened by the child's innocence. "And I am glad to meet you as well, Rin."


	26. Kyoko's Fiancé

Chapter 26: Kyoko's Fiancé 

The young yokai stood atop the mountain, his raven hair whipping about wildly in the wind, overlooking the mansion beneath.  He smiled to himself as he caught Kyoko's scent on the wind.  "I finally found you, Kyoko.  I've waited so long… I'm going to take you home…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One week later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru watched as Kyoko shifted fitfully in her sleep. He was intrigued by her movements now; she seemed to be in the middle of a nightmare, but he was unable to bring himself to wake her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyoko's dream sequence ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko strained to force dust from her eyes as she heard the oni approach herself.  She scrambled backwards as she heard the beast's claws fly through the air, wildly at Kyoko.  She flinched as her vision finally cleared and she saw that the oni's claws had barely missed her. She leapt up and drew her sword, her gift from Sesshoumaru, and positioned herself to attack the oni.  She dodged an attack from its left forearm and vaulted towards its chest.  What she had not taken into account, however, was the beast's other arm. It forced her to the ground, pinning her down with its right hand.  She struggled to escape, but to no avail.  Her movement seemed only to make the creature push her into the ground further.

As she took what she was sure was her last breath, the beast's arm fell to the ground, severed by Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga.  Before Kyoko was able to do so herself, Sesshoumaru threw the severed limb out of the way, allowing Kyoko to get up.  She smiled as Sesshoumaru approached her.  "Kyoko, you shouldn't fight just yet."

Kyoko brushed herself off as she looked away from Sesshoumaru.  "I'm perfectly capable."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then…." Sesshoumaru tapped her right arm with slight force, sending her to her knees in pain. "That's what I thought."

[When did that happen?]  Kyoko held her injured arm closer to herself. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru grinned playfully as he walked away from Kyoko and towards the oni, where Inu Yasha had diverted its attention.

[What's going on?] Kyoko watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards the creature.  He stood before it, his sword drawn and ready to attack.  Kyoko looked to just behind the beast, where Inu Yasha had jumped into the air.  

Inu Yasha raised the Tetsusaiga as gravity pulled his towards the oni.  He thrust it forward and ripped through the beast.

[NOO!!!]  Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as she saw where it was that the sword continued, right to Sesshoumaru.   She ran to the two brothers and saw as she had feared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End sequence ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko sprang upright, panting.  She looked sharply to her left and saw Sesshoumaru watching her.

"Bad dream?"

Kyoko caught her breath as she smiled faintly.  "Yes… just a dream…" She pulled herself nearer to Sesshoumaru. [But… what did it mean?]

Sesshoumaru looked softly into Kyoko's eyes, which were again iced with pain and fear.  "What's wrong?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Nothing…"

Without knocking or announcing herself at all, Rin burst into the room.  "Kyoko-san!  You're awake!!"

"Yes, Rin.  Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you, right?" Kyoko smiled at the young girl. [It still amazes me that Sesshoumaru had saved this child… this human child… I had thought that he despised humans… but to save her life… he truly has changed…]

The child giggled as she took Kyoko's hand. "Kyoko-san, do you want to go pick flowers with me?"

Kyoko grinned again. "Of course."

"Yay!!"  Rin ran ahead and out of the house, waiting for Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed as she glanced back at Sesshoumaru.  "We'll be back shortly."

"And I'll be waiting."

Kyoko lingered a few seconds longer, but then hurried out of the house.  She followed shortly behind Rin.

Rin paused a moment and turned back to Kyoko.  "Kyoko-san, do you have any parents?"

Kyoko shook her head as she continued walking, with Rin beside her. "No, they're dead, Rin."

"So, you're like I am?"

"Huh?"

"My mommy and daddy and brother all died too.  But now, I have a new family."

"A new family?"

"Hai, Rin has Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Aun, Azuka-chan, and Kyoko-san…"

Kyoko nodded and smiled at the child's wisdom. She knelt down and patted down the grass around herself as she allowed the child to begin plucking the wildflowers from the ground.  She thought she had heard something moving around them, but dismissed the sound as being Rin.  She nearly jumped from her skin when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder.  She turned around slowly, poised to attack.

"Kyoko-himé, it is so nice to see you…  I've searched tediously over this country, but my quest seems to draw to an end."

[Did he just call me himé?] Kyoko sprang forward and then whirled around to see who it was that had approached herself.  He was a yokai. He stood tall and seemed to be about the same age as Kyoko was, perhaps slightly older.  His long raven hair was pulled into a tie atop his head.  His eyes were a fiery orange, reflecting the morning sun. "Wh-Who are you?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he heard her speak. He cleared his throat as he introduced himself. "I am Kusanagi. I am your betrothed—your fiancé."

"NANI?!?!?"

"Yes, I've come to take you home." He calmly stepped forward towards Kyoko.

"Take ME—HOME???"

Kusanagi nodded. He slipped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself.  "Isn't it great?"

Kyoko paled as she felt his arm touch her.

"We were betrothed at birth… Your father will be so pleased…"

Kyoko worked herself away from Kusanagi's arms. "I—I thought my father was dead."

"No.  Your mother may be, but your father is very much alive—he's the one who sent me here."

"And why did you call me 'himé' earlier?  I'm—I'm not of any consequence."

"To the contrary, Kyoko-himé, you are the first in line as heiress to your father's lands."

"And if I don't want to go with you?"

"You ARE going."

Sesshoumaru growled as he approached Kyoko and this strange yokai.  "Kyoko, is he causing you any trouble?"

[Whew… how convenient…] Kyoko nodded as she rushed to Sesshoumaru.  "He claims to be betrothed to me, Sesshoumaru.  He insists I leave with him."

"I know not who you are, but I advise you leave Kyoko alone."

Kusanagi approached Sesshoumaru.  Everything he did advertised his own cockiness—his smirk, his gait, the way he popped his knuckles as he stood directly before Sesshoumaru, looking straight into Sesshoumaru's icy glare unflinchingly—it was almost as though he were too sure of himself.  "And if I don't leave her alone?"

Sesshoumaru dropped his eyelids in annoyance. "You'll not live to tell the tale."

Kusanagi whistled. "I'm soo scared.  By birthright, I am to take her home with me."

Kyoko shook her head.  "I won't go.  This is my home.  If you took me there, I'd only be a foreigner.  I cannot even speak the language."

"You'll remember soon enough.  Jeez, you mother really did not want you to ever come back.  She let you forget that you were to be betrothed, she told you that your father was dead… What a liar!" Kusanagi chuckled but his expression soon changed to an instigating grin that he shot to Sesshoumaru.

Kyoko clenched her fists as she turned away.  "Don't **ever **insult my mother again. I don't care what you all think, she died getting me here, and that's all that matters to me."  She paused a moment. "Rin, come on, let's go back to the house."

Rin scurried along towards Kyoko.  She grasped Kyoko's hand as she held up a small bouquet of wildflowers.  "See what I got, Kyoko-san?"

"Wow, that's really pretty," Kyoko feigned a smile as she continued on with the girl.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kyoko and Rin disappeared in the distance and then he turned towards Kusanagi. "Who are you?"

"I am Kyoko-himé's fiancé, Kusanagi."

[Kyoko-himé??] "Why is it that I should believe you?"

"Feh, you're the reason she doesn't want to leave, aren't you?"

"I asked you a question."

"I know, and I just asked you one too, but I bet you won't answer it."

Sesshoumaru reached for Kusanagi's neck, but Kusanagi dodged.

In the distance, Kyoko's voice rang out to their ears.  "Sesshoumaru, come on!"

Sesshoumaru shot Kusanagi one last glare as he turned towards the house.

"Don't worry, lover-boy, I will take her from you.  Just wait and see."

Sesshoumaru began to turn back around, but Kyoko called out to him again, giving him the excuse for not beginning the bloody battle that would likely have ensued.  He raged as he strode away, hearing Kusanagi's laughter behind him. He raced back to the house, in order to stay by Kyoko, just in case Kusanagi came to take her forcefully.

Kyoko stepped out of the house as she saw Sesshoumaru.  She frowned as she saw Kusanagi shortly behind him.  "Kusanagi, we have plenty of spare rooms here.  You have a long journey ahead of you, so you may stay here for a few nights.  HOWEVER, I will not permit that you bother Sesshoumaru, Rin, or any of the others here.  Understood?"

"So be it."  He answered as he strode into the house, a smirk on his face so that Sesshoumaru could see.


	27. Kyoko's Heart

Chapter 27: Kyoko's Heart 

{Tell her, before it's too late.} Azuka's advice came screaming back to Sesshoumaru as he glared at Kusanagi as Kusanagi entered their home. [Have I waited too long?]

Kyoko stood before Sesshoumaru, tears brimming in her eyes.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't worry about him…"

"Yes, but he wants to—"

"I know, I know… He wants to take me to 'China', the land of where I was born."

"Are you—"

"I'm not quite sure… It intrigues me that I have a father and have never known him."

"It wouldn't be to take up your betrothal?"

Kyoko chuckled lightly. "I wish nothing to do with that betrothal.  This place is my home."  She gently took Sesshoumaru's hand and pulled him nearer to herself.  She released his hand as she wrapped her arms around him affectionately and rested her head on his shoulder. "This, Sesshoumaru, this is what I want…  I want to stay with you—forever." Kyoko bit her lip as the tears finally broke from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he held her closer yet when he wrapped his own arm around her shoulders.  "Anything.  Anything you want, Kyoko-san, it will be yours…"

"Even you? That's all I want, Sesshoumaru-sama… that's all…"

"Of course."

"I—I'm glad…" Kyoko pulled her face away from his shoulder to look into his eyes and he looked down into hers. She stuttered as he brought his face nearer to hers—they were touching now. "You do know—I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"I know." He whispered as he drew her into a kiss.

[So… he really is what's holding her back… She… She loves him…] Kusanagi rolled his eyes as he leaned in the doorframe in the house.  He crossed his arms as he stormed away.  [I WILL win.  I WILL bring her with me… Even if that means that I spill blood before Kyoko-himé's eyes, I will.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later—that night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kusanagi crept into the room that Sesshoumaru and Kyoko now shared.  He saw that Sesshoumaru sat in the corner, watching out the window.  His face was barely visible in the faint moonlight that shown in from the window. "She's asleep then?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him, wanting with all of his energy to tear his throat out.  He did not, however, because he felt as though Kyoko would disapprove of such.  At least, she would disapprove if he did so without first being attacked.  He knew all too well that Kusanagi was not the type to attack so quickly.  Malevolence lined Sesshoumaru's tone as he answered Kusanagi. "Yes, she is."

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, how long are you going to keep this up?  How long are you going to let her into harm's way? The only reason I've found her is by tracking the scent of her blood. There have been several times that I have noticed that she had to have been severely injured.  She is the himé of our lands, let her return to declare her birthright."

{How long are you going to let her into harm's way? } Sesshoumaru growled at Kusanagi. "I have not allowed any such thing.  I was not present at any of the events that led to her being injured."

"So you just leave her alone then?"

"She was alone only once; she was with other companions at other times."

"Yes, but you don't suit well with those other companions, do you?  One of them is a hanyou—a bastard that is related to you.  You like having that dirty blood in your family, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru growled.  "As you had said, I don't suit well with them.  The hanyou especially."

"Then why don't you kill him?  Why didn't you kill him when he was but a child?"

"I haven't killed him yet only because the proper opportunity has yet to arise.  My family matters are none of your concern, though."

"You aren't competent enough to kill a hanyou?  How do you expect to protect Kyoko‑himé?"

"Why do you make such a personal matter of this?  She wants nothing to do with you. I know you heard what she said to me earlier, why can you not respect that?"

"She is, by birthright, my property."

"She's a woman—not a sword or beast! How can you say that?  How—"

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you yelling for?"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kyoko and then began to point in Kusanagi's direction, but he had already vanished in the darkness, most likely already on the opposite side of the mansion. "Nothing… go back to sleep."

Realization crept in Kyoko's slumber-fogged head as she lay back down. [They were arguing… again—about me… That's all they did all day…]  "Sesshoumaru-sama, why don't you come lay down too?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, but when he saw the glint of sadness on Kyoko's face, ever present in the dim light, he nodded. "Of course."

Kyoko closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to sleep, but that Sesshoumaru and Kusanagi argued as they had nagged her mind. [If I go, and only to meet my father, I can insure that Kusanagi will no longer bother Sesshoumaru…  I can return and we will be without Kusanagi to bother us… I will be free of my betrothal… I can be with Sesshoumaru in peace… I would only have to be gone a few weeks… But…  What about Sesshoumaru's feelings?  Would he think I was leaving him? No—I'll tell him… I'll leave tomorrow, so they don't fight…]


	28. Always

Chapter 28: Always 

I hear, the voice say 'don't be so blind'. It's telling me all the things that you would probably hide. Am I you only desire? Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry? _Always, Always, Always I just can't live without you! I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you! I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you! I just can't take anymore—this life of solitude. I'm guessing I'm out the door and now I'm done with you. _Done with you… _I feel, like you don't want me around. I guess I'll pack all my things; I guess I'll see you around.  It's all part of the picture now.  As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound: __Always, Always, Always ALWAYS! I just can't live without you!  I just can't take anymore—this life of solitude. I'll pick myself up off the floor and now I'm done with you… _Always, Always, Always… _{Always—Saliva (very, very abridged—it took about a half a page…)}_

Kyoko sighed as she awoke from the light, unrested slumber that lasted in the short hours between when she had awoken the previous night and sunrise. She smiled as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who was still sleeping. [I have to… I must go…] She crawled over to the window and watched as the sun rose higher into the sky.

It was not until nearly noon that Sesshoumaru finally awoke. He stretched and then glanced over to Kyoko.  She smiled at him, but he could tell that she was deeply troubled.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Y—Yes?"

Kyoko bit her lip as she turned her face away from Sesshoumaru. "You see, I couldn't sleep too well last night, so I've turned this idea over in my mind quiet a bit… I've made my decision…"

Fear enveloped Sesshoumaru's heart; he already seemed to know. "D—Decision?"

"I have decided… to go to China with Kusanagi. I may leave as soon as today."

Though he did not show it, Sesshoumaru's heart seemed to stop with her words. [I must be hearing things… She said… she was going to stay… { I may leave as soon as today} No…]  "But you said…"

Kyoko smiled faintly as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru in a loving embrace.  "I'm not going because Kusanagi wants me to… I'm going to clear up all of this business about my being heiress to my father's lands—I don't want his land. I'll come back, I promise—but only if you'll be waiting for me…"

"I promise, Kyoko-san…  Tell me… how long will you be gone?"

"I shouldn't be longer than a few weeks… I couldn't stay away any longer…"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.  His entire body felt numb—just from Kyoko's latest change of will. [D—Dammit… Just like Naoko… or… is it?  She said she'll come back—but I somehow have a feeling of doubt…] "I—I suppose I should wish you luck on your trip then…"

Emotional pain stabbed Kyoko's heart as she ran Sesshoumaru's words through her mind—he hand wished her luck. [This isn't how this is supposed to happen… Why can't he ask me to stay?  Why can't he offer to come with me? Why does he show no opposition to me leaving?] "You want me to leave then?"

"You must do as you must. This is your decision, I'll not make you change your mind."

Kyoko backed away from Sesshoumaru slowly.  "You really mean that then…"

"Huh?"

"You don't want me here, do you?"

"What?"

"You want me to leave—is that it?  Is that why you haven't tried to protest me leaving?"

"No… Kyoko… I don't want you to go… but… if this is something that you feel you must do… by all means… go on.  I won't keep you from taking care of something you need to do."

Kyoko nodded.  She faced downward, her bangs shadowing her face. "Sesshoumaru‑sama… I… I don't understand anything anymore… Just when I thought everything was going to be fine and that we were free of all of our problems… everything's a disaster again… but… what I said yesterday… I meant it.  I will leave for a little while, but I honestly don't think I could live anywhere else.  You… you are the reason I look forward to each day… I couldn't stand a life that I couldn't ever see you again."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, the anger and confusion wiped away.  He pulled Kyoko towards himself and into an affectionate embrace.  "I know… Don't worry…"

Kusanagi grinned as he leaned in the doorframe to Sesshoumaru and Kyoko's room. "Parting is _such _sweet sorrow…"

Sesshoumaru glared up at Kusanagi. [That bastard… he seems so… sure-of-himself…]

Kyoko pulled herself away from Sesshoumaru gradually.  She turned to shoot Kusanagi a dirty look as she stood and straightened her kimono.  She picked up her sword, her gift from Sesshoumaru, and returned it to its home on her belt.  She took the other sword, Satoru's sword, and hung it over two stakes that she had driven into the wall the night before.  "How soon were you planning on leaving, Kusanagi?"

"As soon as possible, Kyoko-himé."

Kyoko bit her lip, but nodded.  "I'll have my things ready soon.  Wait for me outside."

"I'll be waiting, himé-sama."  Kusanagi smirked at Sesshoumaru as he left the room.

Saying nothing to Kyoko, Sesshoumaru followed shortly after Kusanagi.

Kyoko sighed as the tears began to dribble over her cheeks and fall to the wooden floor beneath.

Kusanagi smiled as he saw Sesshoumaru follow him out of the house in a rage.  "What's the matter?  She pick the better man after all?"

Sesshoumaru's expression was the very epitome of animosity as he growled at Kusanagi.  "She told me that she was planning to return, so if for any reason she doesn't, I'll hunt you down just to tear your throat out after you've told me why she hadn't returned.  If for any reason she is hurt—I'll tear your bowels out just to hear you scream like a human child."

"Aww… I think somebody's jealous, 'cause I'm taking his girl away… but I won't bring her back… poor Sessy…"

Sesshoumaru lunged for Kusanagi's neck, but Kyoko's voice stopped him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, he's not worth your time.  Leave him alone."

Sesshoumaru turned around to see Kyoko, nearly as he had first met her. Her hair was pulled back, her satchel was thrown over her back, her kimono was plain, not the decorative one that she had worn before instead, the one that she had torn the sleeves from—it was repaired now.  She had tied the sword he had given to her to her belt, but left the other in the house.  Her expression, though, was what caught the majority of Sesshoumaru's attention.  She did not seem sad nor happy, rather her expression was without emotion, such as Sesshoumaru's typically was.

She approached Sesshoumaru and held his hand on hers.  She pulled his face down and whispered into his ear. "No matter what he has said, I'll come back. It's because I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama, never forget that."

Sesshoumaru nodded, but was shocked when he saw that her expression was yet unchanged—her poker face remained flawless.  Her hand lingered in his for a short while longer, but she pulled away as she walked to Kusanagi.  It was when her hand and his stopped touching that the pain took Sesshoumaru's heart and began to slowly tear it apart.  His heart still wanted her to stay, but his mind was angry because she had made the decision to leave.

"I'll see you later." Was all she said as she walked away from him.  He could not help but to feel that she walked away with a part of himself when she left.


	29. Stupid Girl

Chapter 29: Stupid Girl 

Wanna love you, Wanna bug you, Wanna squeeze you, Stupid girl. Wanna touch you, Wanna take you, Wanna shut you, Stupid girl. I'm a loner, I'm a loser, I'm a winner, In my mind. I'm a bad one, I'm a good one, I'm a sick one, With a smile. I can't take this—born to break this. She's going away… What's wrong with my life today? Stupid Girl. (Cold—Stupid Girl)

Sesshoumaru sighed as he trodded through the seemingly empty house.  He could hear Rin outside, laughing about something, and Jaken and Azuka were in another room arguing, but without Kyoko, the entire place seemed empty to him. He slowly made his way into their shared room.  He noticed on the wall that her other sword, the one that she had taken from Satoru was on the wall—she had taken with her the one he had given to her.  He took the sword from its place on the wall slowly and examined it for the first time ever.

The sword was beyond unique; it was within a class of its own—definitely Totosai's work.  The hilt was made of the bones from an oni, carefully carved and sanded down to a beautiful finish.  The scabbard was made from a maple tree, the particular scent seemed to be of no consequence to Sesshoumaru—it was a typical scabbard.  He slowly withdrew the blade from the scabbard and revealed the shimmering, razor-sharp blade.  He could feel power of some sort within the blade, but it was not a power he planned upon using.  He could smell Kyoko's scent on the blade—it seemed as though she had the blade manufactured the same way his father had Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga made—from one of her own fangs.

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly at the blade in admiration.  However, it was only a short amount of time that he managed to smile before the pain of Kyoko's absence came rushing back to him.  He quickly returned the blade to its place on the wall and stormed out of the room.  He entered the kitchen, his presence was enough to cause Jaken and Azuka's bickering to end immediately.  "Jaken, Azuka, watch over Rin while I'm gone.  I'll be back after a while—don't worry if I'm not back within a week or so.  I plan upon taking my time—alone."

[He… he must really be in pain, seeing Kyoko leave with that Kusanagi or whatever his name is… he doesn't seem to think that she'll come back.] Azuka slowly approached Sesshoumaru.  "Sesshoumaru-dono… She said she'd return.  She'll be true to her word. Why don't you stay around for now? Didn't she—"

Sesshoumaru spun around, so not to face Azuka and Jaken. "Shut up! I don't care to see that woman ever—ever again!" Sesshoumaru raged as he stormed out of the room.

Jaken began to follow after him, but he was quickly tripped by Azuka.  

"Baka!  Can't you see why he's leaving?"

Jaken grumbled obscenities at the tanuki, but did not answer.

"He's not used to feeling like this.  In his eyes, Kyoko just walked away, just as Naoko had."

"Who's Naoko?"

Azuka rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

 ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Sesshoumaru ran as quickly as his feet would carry him.  Anger coursed through his veins, but it was pain that pulsed in his heart. [What's wrong with me?  It's—It's because I don't understand… I thought she said that she wanted to stay here, with me.  But… why did she leave then?  She left me… She's leaving me—maybe for good… Damn that Kusanagi… If that son-of-a-bitch hadn't come, I'd be taking Kyoko with me now…  I wanted her to come with me… to see my home… Not that the house on the side of the mountain isn't good… it's that a castle is a much more fitting place… I wanted… I wanted to bring her with me… I wanted to have her in my embrace as we walked through the gates…]

Sesshoumaru panted as he stood before the very gates to his own home.  He took a few moments to compose himself and then entered his castle home.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Kyoko sighed as she slowly followed behind Kusanagi.  She had quickly become annoyed with him because he seemed as though he could only speak of what an idiot he thought Sesshoumaru was.  She had yelled at him and threatened to just turn back and go home, but he did stop then.  She longingly glanced back towards the mountain, which was fading away in the distance. [Maybe I shouldn't have left… I mean… was leaving the only right choice? I—Maybe I should just turn back now… I… I didn't think about Sesshoumaru… I didn't think about how he felt… I wonder… if he'll miss me as much as I'm already missing him? Or… does he hate me?  Is that why he never really asked that I stay… he did sorta dodge the question…]

Kusanagi glanced back at Kyoko and took note of her crestfallen expression.  He quickly grabbed her hands and held them in his own as he looked her in the eyes, a smile on his face.  "Kyoko, I know you're sad about leaving, but really, its not that bad at home.  Why—you'll have so much fun living there that you'll forget all about this place.  It's not as bad there as you're thinking it is.  Come on, let's forget about this place behind you—you've got a lot better to look forward to."

Kyoko backed away from Kusanagi and continued walking onward.  "This is my home here, Kusanagi.  I am not going to stay, how many times to I have to tell you?"

Kusanagi followed. "Your father won't suit well with that, Kyoko-himé."

"And would you stop calling me that?  Kyoko, just Kyoko, no 'himé'."

"But you are the heiress to your father's throne."

"Am I the only one?"

"You are the first-borne child of your father.  The other reason that you are so highly regarded and needed is for what you have been born with."

"What's that?"

"Do you even know the full potential of that diamond marking on your forehead?"

"It's just to tell my clan, isn't it?"

"No, it's not.  In case you haven't noticed, when you begin to transform into one of your two more powerful forms, that 'marking' begins to change.  That is no ordinary filial marking.  It's a third eye—a psychic eye, so to speak."

"Really?"

"Yes, that is one of the things you are to learn when you come home.  Our elder will teach you to fully manipulate that eye and to use the full extent of your power."

Kyoko nodded slowly. "And what is the full extent of my power then?"

"Eventually you will be able to learn how to control that ability well enough that you can predict an opponent's moves before they make them."

"I see." [Maybe I should at least try to make the most of this…]


	30. My December

Chapter 30: My December 

[This is my December; these are my snow-covered trees… This is me pretending—this is all I need… And I'd give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to—give it all away, to have someone to come home to…]

Sesshoumaru sighed as he finally reached his quarters.  He entered the room slowly, noting that dust was thinly layered over all of the furniture and the floor.  He turned out of the room and slowly went back down the stairs that led to the main room. As he entered the main room, one of the house servants greeted him quietly, but dared not stand in his way.  Sesshoumaru mumbled to the servant to clean his quarters as he headed out to the gardens of his home.  

[This place is so empty…  Everything here is so cold… Then again… I haven't really stayed around here for several years… I was hoping to bring Kyoko here—then it wouldn't seem so desolate…  Her home even seemed empty until we got there. But… then again, all that was living there was that tanuki.  Then, when I returned with Rin last week, everything seemed so busy there…  Rin was always running about, Kyoko was typically helping to tend to her, Jaken and Azuka were almost always in the house bickering about anything they happened to come to…  It made me forget for a while that it used to be Naoko's house.  But… nothing lasts for forever…]

Kyoko stared into the fire before herself quietly.  Memories of being with Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind as she watched the flames flicker before her eyes.  She shuddered as she felt a cold wind blow around her bare arms and face.  Her thoughts screamed out what she wanted to say as a few lone tears rolled over her cheeks. [Sesshoumaru… I miss you…]

Kusanagi rolled his eyes as he watched Kyoko crying in front of the fire.  [Dammit… I hate to see a woman cry…]  "What's the matter, Kyoko-himé?"

Kyoko glared at Kusanagi as she replied coldly, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Gomen nasai.  What's wrong Kyoko?"

"Take a wild guess." Kyoko spat at him as she returned her gaze to the fire.

Kusanagi nodded as he approached Kyoko and sat next to her.  "Don't worry about that… If you've decided to return, I suppose I won't try to stop you so long as you speak with your father first."  He reached over and hooked his left arm over her shoulders.

Kyoko started to push his arm away, but she stopped when he continued speaking.

"To tell you the truth, Kyoko, I didn't much want to come here, either.  You see, back home, you have a twin sister.  She wasn't selected as the heiress because she wasn't born with the psychic eye like you were.  Your father saw that trait essential to your clan—that's why he wed your mother.  I have a sneaking suspicion that she saw that you wouldn't have been able to live happily at home, and that's why she took you away from us… That's why she died—to insure that you were brought up without our society.  She probably died knowing exactly what would happen to you, and that it may have been better that your sister take over your father's lands."

"What about my sister… she's the reason you didn't want to leave?"

Kusanagi quieted for a moment, but nodded slowly.  "I was raised in your house.  We've been together since we were but children.  We didn't know it when we were younger, but it was planned that I was to marry into your family—that's why your father brought me to your home. 

"However, living together as we had, learning together as we had, your sister and I began to realize that we had become more than just friends.  The last time I was home, when your father sent me away—we had decided to take our relationship up to the next level.  Your father had been the one to catch us when we were… in a compromising situation.  That's why he sent me to look for you.  He told me that if I found that you were still alive that I was to bring you home so that you could resume your position as heiress in your father's lands."

Kyoko smiled as an idea struck her.  "Kusanagi… you and my sister… if I could talk father into allowing me to give up my title as heiress, then you and my sister can stay together, I can go back to Sesshoumaru—everything will be right!"

"It's not that easy."

"Huh?"

"I know your father well enough that I doubt that he'll let you just give up your place so easily…"

[Damn…] Kyoko sighed as she resumed staring into the fire.  She shivered as she felt the cold wind blow again.  She looked upwards as the first snow began to fall.  The short but terrible winter was beginning in the mountainous regions.

Sesshoumaru felt a chill run down his back as he gazed towards the dark storm clouds west of his castle home. [I didn't realize that it was winter already… That explains the cold weather…]

Jaken panted as he led the dragon with Rin and Azuka into the castle gates.  "This is Sesshoumaru-sama's domain."

Rin rolled her eyes at the toad yokai as she leapt from the dragon's back and ran into the castle.  She greeted the first servant she met with a quick bow as she asked, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The servant glared at Rin in hatred.  "Why would a mere human come to see the great Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Jaken scrambled into the room before the servant could render any harm to Rin. "This is Sesshoumaru-sama's… adoptive child.  If any harm befalls so much as a hair on this child's head, Sesshoumaru-sama will tear you to shreds!"

Sesshoumaru slowly stalked down the staircase watching the scene quietly before him.

The servant pushed Jaken out of the way, so that he could look Rin over yet again. "Since when did Sesshoumaru-sama associate with humans?  You damn dumb toad, you never were of any use anyway!"

Rin ignored the yelling creature in front of her as she glanced up the staircase and saw Sesshoumaru.  She ran up the stairs to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru smiled thinly at the child as he knelt down to hold her.  "What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin squeaked in delight as she hugged Sesshoumaru. "I came to see why you were so sad, Sesshoumaru-sama.  Is it because Kyoko-san went away?"

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. [This is something that Rin doesn't need to know about now… she's too young to understand.]  "Why do you think I'm sad, Rin?"

"Because, Sesshoumaru-sama, you ran away yelling and it looked like you were crying."

"Well… it only looked that way. Don't you worry."  Sesshoumaru stood and looked down at Jaken and Azuka. "Jaken, Azuka, I told you that I wanted solitude."

Azuka took her chance as she began to climb the stairs. "Sesshoumaru-dono, right now you need people around you more that you seem to think."

Sesshoumaru scowled.

"If you just stay here alone like this, all you're gonna do is waste away into nothing.  That's no good.  When Kyoko comes back, she'll expect you to be as you typically are, not some hollow shell of the man you usually are."

"Usually a creature of your stature would have already been killed for such insolence.  I suggest you leave."

Azuka nodded and turned to head back down the stairs, but turned around one last time. "If you're not open with the people you love, you'll be alone for forever."

The sudden advice seized Sesshoumaru's mind as he quietly replied. "What if there's no choice?"

"There's always a choice." Azuka answered as she continued down the stairs.

Rin stood watching Sesshoumaru for a few moments more, and then she too went down the stairs. She danced over the stair steps as she followed Azuka into one of the other rooms.

Sesshoumaru headed back towards his room as he contemplated what to do next.  He glanced out one of the windows as he saw snow falling in the distance.  [I never realized… that... right now I'd give anything just to be with Kyoko… I wish that I didn't feel so lost… I wish she were here… perhaps then it wouldn't feel so cold now… I wouldn't feel so alone… Despite the fact that I have lived most of my life in solitude… I feel so all alone without her by my side… it became so natural that she was next to me at all times…]


	31. Kimi

**Chapter 31: Kimi  
  
~~~~ Five days later ~~~~  
  
**

Kyoko stared at the imminent building before herself. She saw that this indeed was the place that Kusanagi had referred to as her home, but it could not have seemed more threatening even if her very tombstone was standing at the front of the building. A chill ran down her spine as she walked through the gates. The structure, which was not within definition in Kyoko's mind, stood several stories tall with at least thirty to forty rooms to a floor—just by guess. The walls of the building were made of stone, with carvings of the faces of the yokai that had lived there at the time in their more monstrous forms, which happened to be terrifying images to a human eye and even startling to some yokai. Kyoko was so disturbed by the entire view of the building that she was startled when she felt Kusanagi's hand grasp her own as he led her inside.  
  
Once inside, Kyoko noted that the place was bustling with servants and nearly smothered in decorations. Banners and silk tapestries lined every wall in bright, vivid colors of yellow and red, but predominately blue. Kyoko took in a breath, as she looked around herself, awestruck by the contrasting beauty of the interior.  
  
Kusanagi signaled for Kyoko to stay put as he ran up a flight of stairs and into another room. Shortly thereafter, he returned, followed by three others. One was an elderly man, the next was an older man, but still of distinguished stature and the third was, without a doubt, Kyoko's sister. The girl was the same height as Kyoko, she had the same blue eyes, even the same lavender stripes on her cheeks, and the only exception being that instead of a diamond marking on her forehead, she had a solitary ebony circle in the center of her forehead that reflected light in such a manner that it appeared to be half-black and half-white. The girl took one look at Kyoko and her expression became filled with contempt. Hate lined her tone as she spoke to Kyoko, "So you're Kyoko? My long-lost sister?"  
  
Kyoko nodded slowly as shock registered in her mind that the girl had not been speaking the same language as Kyoko was accustomed to, yet Kyoko understood perfectly.  
  
Kusanagi chuckled. "I thought she'd still understand."  
  
Kyoko's sister nodded, "Yes, but can she still speak in our language?"  
  
Kyoko felt sweat bead on her forehead as foreign words began to spew from her mouth. "Of course I can!"  
  
Kusanagi nodded. "There you have it, Kimi."  
  
Kimi rolled her eyes as she looked towards their father. "Father, why don't you reintroduce Kyoko to everyone? She's been gone so long that I don't believe that she'll remember names."  
  
Their father nodded as he approached Kyoko. He placed his hand on her back as he pointed to the people as he announced their names, "This is Kimi, your twin sister. Over there is your grandfather from your maternal side, and then there is Kusanagi, but I believe that you have already met him."  
  
Kyoko chuckled nervously as she muttered, "Of course… how else would I have gotten here?"  
  
Her father chuckled heartily. "A clever one you are, Kyoko, a clever one…"  
  
Both sisters rolled their eyes as Kimi approached Kyoko. "Why don't I speak with you in private, sister?"  
  
Kyoko paused, but nodded and followed as Kimi headed out of the room and into a hallway. Finally, Kimi opened a door long enough for Kyoko and herself to enter and slammed the door behind her. "Tell me, do you like Kusanagi?"  
  
"I can deal with him…"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean, Kyoko."  
  
Kyoko sighed heavily. "I don't want to be here… The only reason I came was to clear up this matter of me being the heiress. I have a home where I live; I have someone dear to me there… I don't want to take him away from you, but I need your help to convince father that I need to leave."  
  
"First, I don't know what you mean about 'taking him away from' me, but you're not. Second, father won't agree. He wants you because of your eye. If only you weren't born with that damn eye, he would have left you alone, then again, maybe mother wouldn't have taken you away…"  
  
"Is that all I am to you people? A prized commodity? There's more to me than that eye on my forehead!"  
  
Kimi quieted as she stared deeply into her sister's eyes. "You… you never knew about that eye before Kusanagi told you, did you?"  
  
Rage filled Kyoko's mind. "Before Kusanagi came along, my life was going just fine!!!"  
  
"You… you really didn't know any of this…"  
  
"No, I most certainly didn't! As far as I knew, I was the only one left in my family, my mother took me to a family of human monks in the mountains, where I was raised as one of their own. I had never thought twice about being all alone in the world, without a family. But… recently, I have had someone in my life that has changed all of that. I've been happy; I've felt as though I finally belonged… but… when Kusanagi arrived, I had to leave… if I didn't, I was scared that they would have killed one another…"  
  
"Who is stronger?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Which of the two would have won?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I came with Kusanagi—I didn't want to risk losing someone dear to me, and I didn't want him to kill someone else needlessly."  
  
Kimi rolled her eyes. "You were raised by monks… it explains why you're such a bleeding heart."  
  
"Would you have been more inclined to hear me say that I wanted Sesshoumaru to kill Kusanagi?"  
  
Kimi paused and then shook her head. "So… this Sesshoumaru… is he really so great that you would willingly give up your claim to rule our lands to stay with him?"  
  
"Yes… besides, it's not like he's without position—he's taiyokai of the western lands in Japan."  
  
Kimi rolled the thought over in her head for a few moments. "Not too bad…"  
  
Kyoko sighed out of frustration. "My life is not a matter of who has the most land—I chose him because I love him."  
  
"Life doesn't always work out that way. Sometimes, you have to marry someone you detest, at least, that's the way it works in great families. What's best for you isn't always what is best for your clan—remember that."  
  
"Is there any reason that I am so needed by our clan that I must be here?"  
  
"Ask father. He's the one to make these decisions."  
  
"So be it." Kyoko stormed out of the room and headed back towards the main room, where Kusanagi, her father and grandfather were still conversing. She bowed as she approached the three. "Father, I mean not to be rude, but must I take the place as heiress?"  
  
"Of course you must."  
  
"But… what if I were not qualified to do so?"  
  
"My child, you worry too much… You'll be fine for the job, don't worry about it."  
  
[I'm not worried about not being good enough…. I'm worried about being able to go home to Sesshoumaru without any problems…]  
  
Kyoko's grandfather nodded slowly, he could easily tell what Kyoko's problem had been. He barely needed to tap his abilities to see that she did not want to be there, but rather, in her own home. [I see… so, my daughter's prophecy was correct… Kyoko was to find her destiny elsewhere… If she stays here… no, that will only lead to disaster… but… perhaps she should at least be taught to use her abilities. It is easy to see that she has no control over them…] "Kyoko, you seem to have had a long journey. Why don't you go rest for a while? When you awaken, perhaps then I should like to speak with you…"  
  
"Of course."


	32. Two Hearts, One Soul

Chapter 32: Two Hearts, One Soul 

~ ~~~ Three weeks later ~~~ ~

Kimi glanced into the large room where her grandfather had begun to train Kyoko.  She sighed as she heard Kusanagi approach. "Kusanagi, tell me, do you want what we had back, or do you want to go along with what father wants and marry Kyoko?"

"I will do as I must."

"And… if there was a chance to make the decision, what would you do?"

Kusanagi smiled at Kimi warmly, with the same smile that he had before her father sent him to find Kyoko. "You know that I would choose you any time.  However, I feel it is our best interest to try to go along with your father's wishes until he passes on."

"You make that sound as though it will be soon—he is still quite healthy, and he's only two hundred...  Besides, I do not wish of father's passing—I certainly don't wish to look forward to it."

"I know…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Kyoko stretched as she faced her grandfather. "Tell me, is there really any way that I can convince father to let me go home?"

The elder man smiled, wisdom in his expression as he nodded. "I have spoken with your father and convinced him that just having the eye is not enough to take good care of his lands, that you must have strength and knowledge of the area as well.  He knows that you don't know the area, but he seemed unsure of your strength.  In order to test this, he is considering allowing you and your sister to duel one another to find out."

"And I could lose and go home?"

"It's not that easy. Your father is a very good judge of strength—he won't let you feign weakness.  I know that you have had experience fighting before, but your sister has never before fought another."

"Could I teach her, so that it would be a more fair match?"

"Your father wouldn't stand for it. So, unless she can really pull it off, you are going to have to stay." The old man slowly shifted his glance to Kyoko and noted her pained expression. "You may go now, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded as she quickly exited the room, barely noticing Kimi and Kusanagi as she headed to her own room.

Kusanagi bit his lip in anxiety as he saw Kyoko run to her room. "Kimi… I'm going to go see if she's okay."

Kimi nodded as Kusanagi slowly followed Kyoko. [He's starting to develop feelings for her… he worries for her all of the time… has he forgotten what we once had completely?]

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Expression empty, Sesshoumaru watched Rin quietly as she giggled while trying in vein to capture one of thousands of fireflies that gently lit the moonlit plain.  He sighed heavily as he turned away and nudged Jaken awake. "Watch Rin." He ordered quietly as he walked away.

He knew where he was well enough—he continued walking until he reached a plateau.  He sat down slowly as the memories of what had been there before began to consume his mind. [This is where we stayed after she was attacked by that damn human… She smiled at me, for the first time, out of happiness… That was when I first began to realize that I wanted to be by her side… but… she left me.  She said she'd come back, but… I'm not so sure…I can't help but to feel like I've lost her for good… it's like that bastard Kusanagi stole her away from me… forever… She left for the same reason that Naoko sent me away… her clan's needs overtook her own… Though it is only common that a woman of noble blood marry the man her father chooses—right?  Perhaps times have been just as hard in her country as they have here, with many of the great yokai tribes being whittled down to next to nothing… Even the okami tribe has been low in numbers.  However, I do wish that just once I could leave all of that behind and do as I want…]

Sesshoumaru sighed and bowed his head in mental defeat. His bangs shadowed his face as he forced himself to accept a harsh truth—Kyoko was not going to be able to return.

[Kyoko… if you ever come back… I'll be waiting…]

~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ 

Kyoko sat on her bed in the middle of the bedroom.  She glanced wistfully out the window as a solitary tear rolled over her cheek. [Sesshoumaru… I wish you were here… but… do you miss me as much as I miss you? Or have you already forgotten me?] 

Kyoko let out a heavy sigh as her bangs shadowed her face. Her thoughts silently spoke to Sesshoumaru, even though he was not there. [I am alone here… these people are trying to make me something I'm not. But, Sesshoumaru… you understood me… You stood by me—and I do love you… but I can't come back as easily as I had planned… But… when I left, I hadn't thought of you… I left you alone—I'm such a terrible person… I wish I could just go back to you now, but it won't be that easy… but that won't stop me.  I'll come back to you… no matter what…]

Kusanagi lightly tapped the door with his knuckles as he entered the room.  He paused when he saw that Kyoko was crying, but then continued into the room.  He sat next to her and hooked his right arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter, Kyoko?"

Kyoko pushed his arm off of her shoulders and away from herself. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"What?"

"I feel like a prisoner here! This isn't my home, nor will it ever be."

"But, Kyoko—"

"No! I promised Sesshoumaru that I'd return to him.  My heart belongs to him and if he cannot have it then no one shall. I love him, Kusanagi, why can't you understand that?"

"Has he ever once told you that he feels the same?  Does he really love you, Kyoko?  Because I can't see why you get so worked up about that good-for-nothing—"

Kyoko's mind flooded with anger as she backhanded Kusanagi. "Don't you ever—ever insult Sesshoumaru like that again."

Shock registered on Kusanagi's face as he brought his hand up to his where Kyoko had slapped him. "Does—Does Sesshoumaru really mean that much to you? Would you give up your own clan?"

Kyoko stared deep into Kusanagi's eyes, her solemn expression more than enough to answer his question. "There are some things in life I have been able to live without—but there are also some that cannot be sacrificed—even at the cost of my own life."

Kusanagi's jaw dropped. "You mean that you would sacrifice your own life for him? Kyoko, you really need to put your life into perspective."

"Don't tell me how to live my life! At least I know what **I want, Kusanagi! Tell me, do you have the slightest clue about what you want? If you had the choice to purge yourself of all of father's traditions and these ridiculous societal rules, who would you choose?  Would you still want my hand in marriage or would you want Kimi?"**

"I wouldn't do away with the traditions—"

"Kusanagi, be honest. Don't lie to me."

"Well, then, you know the answer."

"I do, but what about you? Do you know?  Say it aloud so that you can prove to me that you know."

"I… I would choose Kimi."

"Then why are you so insistent about me staying here? Why do you detest Sesshoumaru so much?"

"Someone has to reason with you.  If I don't protest your liking him, then you would have had no idea of how you father was going to react.  As it is, it seems a blessing that he still doesn't know."

"And what if he did find out? What then? Maybe he wouldn't care."

"And maybe he'd send an assassin out to kill him so that you'd have no reason to want to return."

"You mean… all this time… you've been trying to protect Sesshoumaru?"

"I can't see what I'd gain from his death. Such would only serve to give me a loss.  If he is dead, then you wouldn't have a reason to return, and I'd never have a chance to be with Kimi."

Kyoko smiled slowly. "Thank you, Kusanagi… Tell me, can you do me one other favor?"

"What is that?"

"Grandfather told me that father is arranging so that I could duel Kimi to see which of us is the stronger.  I want you to teach Kimi how to fight better.  I want it so that she is more likely to win.  Then she can take my place as heiress and I can go home…"

"Of course, I'll tell her now…" Kusanagi practically leapt from the bed and made his way out the door.  He was rather surprised to see that Kimi was just outside the door, a rare smile on her face as she quickly embraced him, tears of joy running over her cheeks.

"Kusanagi… I'm so glad… we can do this…"

Kusanagi glanced back at Kyoko. "Two weeks.  I promise that we'll get through this and we'll arrange that you go home as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Kusanagi… thank you…" Kyoko mumbled as she shut the door.  She turned back to the window. [There's a chance… two weeks, and I will be on my way back to Sesshoumaru… I'm going home!]


	33. Loss

Chapter 33: Loss 

~ ~~~ Two weeks later—The day of the sisters' duel ~~~ ~

Kyoko smiled as she exited her room.  She headed through the halls and down to the main room of the house.  She was fully dressed in her regular clothes, the ones she wore from Japan.  Even her sword was at her belt as she stretched before entering her father's study. "Father, I am ready for my duel with Kimi to determine which of us is to be heiress in your lands."

Kyoko's father nodded slowly as he stood from his chair and led Kyoko out of his study and out to a rather large courtyard.  There weren't many plants in this courtyard as there had been in all of the others, rather, it was mainly composed of a stone walkway and two old cherry trees on either end of the courtyard. Kyoko's father whistled to call one of his servants.  Immediately one appeared, took an order from him and hurried away to carry out the order. The great yokai looked back to his daughter and took in her appearance slowly. "Kyoko, do you really want to wear those rags?"

"This is what I've always worn when I've known that I'm going to be in a battle."

"Did you purchase that sword for yourself?"

"No… a friend gave it to me.  He was the one who taught me how to properly use it."

"I haven't heard anything of this friend.  Tell me, what is his name?"

"His name matters not, if I am able to win this battle, I will never again see him."

"And will not seeing him ever again sadden you?"

Kyoko hesitated as her heart was suddenly overcome with sadness. A few tears pushed their way out and over her cheeks before she could stop them. She dropped to her knees to regain her composure, but did not look towards her father as she spoke, "I think you can guess that of your own ingenuity."

"You aren't going to hold back in this fight, are you?"

"No… if there's one thing I cannot do, it is to hold back in a battle."

"And will you use your eye?"

"If the fight needs such a strategy, I suppose I will."

"Good.  Because if I think that you are holding back in the least, I will make you stay here no matter what."

"I understand, father."

"Good.  That means that you will most likely be the victor.  You sister has never fought in a real-life situation.  She has been taught in the ways of battle, but she has never even pierced the skin of an enemy so small as a wild rabbit.  I doubt that she will win.  Kusanagi has told me that you are a seasoned fighter—you'll win, I'm sure of it."

"Don't be too sure."

"That's right, father, don't be too sure." Kimi added as she approached Kyoko and their father, with Kusanagi following shortly behind her.  She casually pulled out an old sword and waved it in the air in front of her with a similar expertise to Kyoko's.

"Kimi, dear, you've not fought an actual battle in all of your life, but Kyoko has fought many."

"It is always a new fighter that causes the old one to retire. I will win this, father, and prove to you my worthiness as heiress in these lands."

Kimi and Kyoko's father sighed heavily, shaking his head slowly. "As you insist.  We will find out soon enough.  You both may use whatever resources you have to win, and the fight will end whenever one of you collapses, faints, surrenders, or dies. Surrender is only allowed when you are at the full mercy of the other.  No other lives are to be involved in this battle. Begin."

Kyoko nodded as she slowly walked towards the center of the courtyard. She drew her sword, waiting for Kimi to follow suit to begin the duel.  However, she was much surprised to receive instead a swift slap on the back of the head as Kimi ran past at blinding speed. [She's fast… faster than Sesshoumaru… she really does have a good chance of winning.] Kyoko sheathed her sword as she began tracking her sister's movements.

Kyoko followed Kimi for a few moments before she realized that she would be unable to match her sister's speed.  It was when she stopped movement that she was hit again by her sister—this time, nearly breaking her arm. In pain, she dropped to her knees. [I guess… I should try using it…] She closed her eyes this time, drew her sword and concentrated on opening her third eye.  In the few seconds that she was doing this, Kimi was enabled to attack her several more times.  Kyoko then raised her sword in the air, for seemingly no reason to those watching.

[Her aura… it just changed…] Kimi quickly changed direction to avoid impaling herself on the blade and stopped, confused.  "You knew I was going to be there?"

Kyoko turned toward Kimi, a villainous smile upon her face.  Joy flickered in her now glowing red eyes as she began advancing towards Kimi.  "You should know better than I, sister… I was born able to do this…"

[She's lost her mind… She hadn't learned to control her mind while using the eye yet… if I don't stop her, she'll kill me for sure—maybe father and Kusanagi too… dammit… how do I stop her if she already knows what I'm going to do? I'm going to have to do something that she would never think that I'd do…but what?  I have no idea what she thinks that I will and will not do… I'm just going to have to be faster than what she can react—I have to finish this quickly.]

Kyoko chuckled, as though she had beaten Kimi already.  "Now what, you give up already?"

(*A.N. Remember, she's sorta evil right now—like Inu Yasha when he turns full-yokai—and she cannot control her mind right now—that's why she is actually trying to beat Kimi.)

Kimi stepped back and began panting.

"All of that speed was just too much for you, wasn't it?"

Kimi stepped back again, indicating to Kyoko that she was unable to attack.  She gasped as she saw Kyoko advancing towards herself.  Sweat beaded on her forehead as Kyoko drew nearer, now only steps away. Just as Kyoko was reaching forward to grab Kimi's neck, Kimi leapt into the air, grabbed Kyoko's sword from Kyoko's left hand, and struck Kyoko's chin with her knee.  She flipped in mid-air and grabbed hold of Kyoko by her hair.

Kimi grinned slowly as she pressed Kyoko's own blade to the back of Kyoko's neck. "Sister, I suggest that you surrender now."

Kyoko spun her head around, so that her hair ran over the sharp blade of the sword and fell free, quite a bit shorter now.  Her third eye slowly closed and her eyes returned to normal as Kyoko stared at the length of her hair that was now in her sister's hand.

Before Kyoko was able to begin any attacks, Kimi thrust the sword directly in front of Kyoko's chest and slowly pressed the tip of the blade against Kyoko's flesh. "I said, 'surrender'."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw the solemn expression on her sister's face. "I—I surrender, Kimi."

Kimi nodded as she handed the sword back to Kyoko. [I'm glad…]

The sisters' father walked towards them slowly, his mind still in shock of the swiftness of the battle. "Kyoko—did you even try?  How could you lose so quickly when you've been in so many battles before to your sister, whom has never before fought?"

"Father, I did as best as I could…"

"Oh, really?"

Before Kyoko was able to respond, her grandfather's voice interrupted the arguing father and daughter. "She did quite a bit.  She even employed the use of her eye and Kimi still was able to win.  You should give Kimi credit as it is due—she was the one who won.  She overcame Kyoko when Kyoko was at her strongest and most dangerous.  She is indeed the winner here."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief as she brushed the dust and dirt from her kimono.  "Father, it seems as though I am not fit to be your heiress.  Please, allow Kimi to take my place and allow me to return to what I know as my home."

Kyoko's father sighed slowly and heavily.  "All these weeks here, yet you still wish to return home?"

"Yes, father.  I have people there who have been expecting my return for a while now, I'm sure.  Besides of that, I could not live with myself if I was forced to break the special bond that Kusanagi and my sister share."

"You have someone back there that you have feelings for then?  Is that why you've wanted to leave so badly? Is that why you've been crying?"

Kyoko hesitated, but nodded slowly.  "He's saved my life on two different occasions.  We had been living together when Kusanagi came to me."

"Kusanagi, is this true?"

Kusanagi nodded his head. "He would have fought me to the death, except that he did not wish to disappoint Kyoko.  He's the taiyokai of the Western Land's there. He's got quite a territory there, almost as large as ours."

Her father nodded solemnly.  "Kyoko, I suppose that I shall allow you to go… but I do request that you return from time to time to visit us here."

Kyoko's heart filled with joy.  [I'm going home to Sesshoumaru… at last!]

"Kusanagi, you and Kimi escort Kyoko to her home when she is ready to leave. I shall begin to make arrangements for when you return."

The two nodded, smiles spreading across their faces.

Kyoko began nearly running into their home, but she stopped to speak with Kimi. "Sister, come with me, I must speak with you."

Kimi nodded as she followed Kyoko into the house.  Both sisters smiled at one another as they headed towards Kyoko's bedroom.


	34. Return

Chapter 34: Return 

Kyoko smiled in contentment as she began to gather her belongings, but her expression fell slightly as she saw her reflection in the mirror.  She was nearly shocked to see that her hair was a few inches higher than her shoulders. "My hair… it's so short now…"

"That's okay, you look fine…" Kimi sighed in contentment as her smile spread nearly from ear-to-ear. "We pulled it off!  You get to go home to Sesshoumaru and I get to stay here with Kusanagi! Everything has worked out so perfectly!"

"Yes, it has… but I do worry… you see, grandfather told me that sometimes when I have dreams—they can come true… I've had this one several times now, and I don't know what to do…"

"If you've been having the same dream several times over, maybe you can prevent whatever it is from happening."

"I certainly hope so…"

"What happens in the dream, anyhow?"

"Well, me, Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's half-brother, are fighting an oni. I'm injured for some reason, so Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru take the battle over.  Inu Yasha jumps into the air and slices through the oni—but Sesshoumaru is standing in front of it and is struck down… he dies…"

"Well then, the answer is easy."

"It is?"

"You push him out of the way."

"I suppose…"

Kimi nodded slowly as she threw open the doors of the closet in the room. "Anyhow, we need to get you dressed in fresh clothes.  That way you'll look all the better when you return to see him."

Kyoko nodded, a smile upon her face.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Kyoko waved 'goodbye' to her father and grandfather as she walked away with Kimi and Kusanagi.  She turned towards Kimi with a broad smile across her face as she practically skipped ahead of Kimi and Kusanagi.

Kimi glanced at Kusanagi, confused. "I never would have believed that she could even _become_ happy…"

"She's going home to Sesshoumaru, of course she is happy."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Five Days Later ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko shook the water from her hair as she took her first steps on land for a little over a day.  The three had managed to make their way to Japan—after they barely survived a storm while at sea. Their boat had been overturned several times, causing them to be plunged into the freezing ocean water. Kyoko had been the one who seemed to suffer the most—she was soaked to the bone and had somehow caught a cold in the last half of the storm. She coughed weakly as she tried to shake water from her kimono in vain.

Kimi watched her ill sister in pity.  "Kyoko, you should rest a few days before continuing."

"No… I'll be—" Kyoko paused as she sneezed, "just fine."

Kusanagi watched as the sisters bickered for a few moments, and then he sprinted into a forest shortly away from the shore.  When he returned nearly an hour later with a few slain beasts for dinner, the two had set up a small fire and were talking civilly to one another once more.

As Kusanagi set the foods down, Kyoko's happy expression turned serious. "Tomorrow, regardless of my condition, I am going to head home—alone.  I sense that there will be another storm worse than the one we have suffered already in three days.  If you don't leave soon, you may get caught up in it."

Kimi shook her head. "We cannot leave you sick like this…"

Kyoko's eyes met Kimi's in anger.  "I'll survive—but if you two don't go as soon as possible, you'll drown for sure."

Kusanagi nodded slowly. "She's right… I wasn't born with the ability to see things such as Kyoko can, but I have a bad feeling about staying here any longer.  Kyoko, are you sure that you'll be fine?"

Kyoko nodded. "I've had a cold before, I know most of what I can and cannot do."

"Fine, Kimi, we're leaving at daybreak tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kyoko awoke the next morning, she saw Kimi and Kusanagi patching the boat in preparation to leave.  She approched her sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law with a faint smile on her face. "Kimi-onésan, I'm going to miss you…"

Kimi turned around and embraced her sister. "You promise that you're going to come back sometime?"

Kyoko nodded with a smile.

"Good. Send a messenger to let us know of your arrival and we shall prepare a great celebration…"

Kusanagi nodded as he pulled the boat towards the ocean. "Kimi, it's time to go now… And… Goodbye, Kyoko—good luck with Sesshoumaru—I hope that you two can be happy together."

Kyoko nodded and watched as Kimi jumped into the boat with Kusanagi and the two disappeared from sight.  She smiled to herself as she turned away from the ocean and headed to the southwest of where she was.

It was some hours of running, sprinting, and occasionally walking before Kyoko decided to stop.  She had reached the edge of a forest and had caught the scent of a human and a yokai.  She slowly approached the two, seeing that the yokai was a woman, perhaps a little older than Kyoko and the other was a human boy.  Kyoko gasped when she realized that the boy was the same one that had helped her several months before—he was Kohaku, the taijiya's son—Sango's brother.


	35. Blown Away

Chapter 35: Blown Away 

Kyoko held her breath as she watched the yokai woman and Kohaku. [That woman smells like Naraku… and Sango said that Naraku had gained control of Kohaku-kun's mind… I can't let Naraku find me here—not while I'm sick like this… But then again… If I could, I'd like to free Kohaku-kun from Naraku…] Kyoko shivered as she felt the cold late winter winds blow over herself.  Before she was able to stop herself, she sneezed, revealing her position to the two she had been watching.

The yokai woman approached Kyoko, a smug expression on her face. [This woman seems familiar… she's Sesshoumaru's woman… but I thought her hair was longer… She hasn't been around lately… Naraku wants her dead…]

Kyoko drew her sword as she backed away and growled at the yokai before her. "Naraku…"

The yokai laughed heartily, waving a fan in front of her own face slowly. "Not quite… I might smell the same to you, but I'm not Naraku by any means."

Kyoko shivered again, giving the appearance that she was shaking in fear. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Kagura—sorceress of the wind.  I suppose that you could say that I am made from or by Naraku, but that does not signify that I am as loyal to him as he would like… Tell me, are you as strong as Sesshoumaru?"

Kyoko coughed a few times and shrugged, the sound of Sesshoumaru's name reminding her of where she had been headed. "It matters not…"

"Perhaps I should find out then… Fuujin no Mai *!" Kagura raised her fan into the air and swung it powerfully in Kyoko's direction, making a wind blade fly towards Kyoko.

(*Dance of wind blades)

Kyoko saw the wind blade coming towards herself and was barely able to dodge it. The edge of the wind blade nicked her cheek as she fell to her knees.  Kyoko scrambled upright, holding her sword between herself and Kagura, then turned away and began running as quickly as her tired legs would carry her.

~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~

Sesshoumaru turned his head to catch the scents that the shift in the wind carried.  He finally caught a familiar scent—though it seemed to be several miles away.  He slowly began heading toward the direction from which the scent came as his mind confirmed what he had been thinking—it was the scent of Kyoko's blood.

Rin pulled herself onto the back of the two-headed dragon and slowly followed behind Sesshoumaru, though they soon lost sight of him as he ran ahead.

[Kyoko is back… and so close… but… why is it that I smell her blood?] Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he ran until he reached the edge of the forest, with a small plain between that forest and the next one.  He watched quietly as he saw Kyoko fighting Kagura. [Kyoko… her hair is short…]

~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~

Kyoko held her sword in front of herself in a defensive position.  Her movements had been slowed because of her recent illness and she had already taken several slight hits.  She dodged a few more attacks before she realized that she was also being held back because she still had her satchel over her shoulder.  Without looking behind, she threw the satchel into the forest behind herself. She turned around, however, when she did not hear it land.  She smiled widely as she saw Sesshoumaru at the edge of the forest, with her satchel in his hand.  She turned completely away from her opponent and began running to Sesshoumaru.

~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~

Kagura smiled lightly to herself. She took in a deep breath as she gathered her energy to perform her most powerful attack—the Ruujin no Mai *.  She forced her small fan through the air, unleashing the deadly attack.

(*Dragon Twister/Dance of Dragon Winds)

~~~

Kyoko ignored the sound behind her as she continued toward Sesshoumaru. She was only a few feet away from him when her body was lifted into the air.  She screamed out in pain as she was whipped about in Kagura's tornado—her body was being thrown about like a rag doll.  Every few seconds another tree branch or twig or even a rock would fly into Kyoko, causing her to bruise in many places—and even to break a few bones.

~~~

Sesshoumaru stood frozen and watched as Kyoko was tossed about by Kagura's winds.  Anger coursed through his veins as he charged Kagura.  "Kagura!"

~~~ 

Kagura dully glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw as he raged towards her.  She snapped her fan shut, stopping the tornadoes. She pulled a feather from her hair and motioned for Kohaku to come along. She sneered at Sesshoumaru as she flew away on the now enlarged feather. "You'd better catch her, else she may die from the fall." Kagura chuckled in victory as she disappeared in the night sky.

[Damn that woman…] Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he leapt into the air and caught Kyoko. She fell limp in his grasp, unconscious.  He whistled for the two-headed dragon, whom immediately flew beneath Sesshoumaru, so that its master not be injured by the fall.  Sesshoumaru looked over the area to find Rin, who was standing at the edge of the forest, holding Kyoko's satchel.

Rin cried out in excitement when she saw that it was Kyoko in Sesshoumaru's grasp. "Kyoko-san!"

"Shh…" Sesshoumaru propped Kyoko against his shoulder as he pulled Rin onto *Aun's back. "She's been hurt, we'll have to take her somewhere safe…"

(*The two-headed dragon)

Ignoring Jaken as he barely was able to grab hold of Aun's tail, the young girl smiled brightly, as she looked back at Kyoko. "We can take her to that one girl that wears the funny clothes… the one that's friends with your brother!"

Sesshoumaru, at first appalled by the idea, turned the thought over in his head as he directed Aun to head to the southeast.  [Perhaps that won't be such a bad idea after all… Kyoko is … friends… with them and it is over two days travel to reach either my home or Kyoko's home…]

"Sesshoumaru-sama?  Why is Kyoko-san's hair so short?"

Sesshoumaru glanced once again at the shortness of Kyoko's hair. "I don't know, Rin. Be quiet now." [But… she does look more mature…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly as she felt Sesshoumaru carrying her.  She quickly took in the familiar scents and surroundings of the village that he had brought her to—Inu Yasha's village.  She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, confused. "Sesshoumaru-sama… I missed you so… but… what happened?"

Sesshoumaru gave Kyoko a brief smile, but no more.  It was nearly sunset when he grimaced as his shadow crossed the hut belonging to the old miko that led the village.  He entered without a word, and placed Kyoko on an empty cot in the corner of the room.  He slowly approached the sleeping old miko to wake her. He had no desire whatsoever to touch this vile being and the fact that she had not seemed to have had a bath in recent weeks (as judged by her smell) did not improve matters much.  He scowled as he nudged her with the side of his foot. "Old woman, wake up."

The elderly woman rubbed her eyes as she saw the yokai's silhouette at the door, staring directly at her.  She instinctively reached for her bow and arrows, but Sesshoumaru moved them out of her reach.  "Inu Yasha!!! Help!!!"

"You old fool, I have not come to kill you—I request that you aid Kyoko."

Kyoko coughed a few times as she tried to move her left arm, but it had been terribly twisted (a spiral fracture, for those of you who have had the joy of studying anatomy) and she could not move it without her entire body, it seemed.  "Sesshoumaru… come nearer…"

Sesshoumaru began heading towards Kyoko, but stopped as Inu Yasha burst into the room.  Inu Yasha held his Tetsusaiga in front of himself and growled at Sesshoumaru, "Why are you here?"

Before Sesshoumaru was able to supply answer, Kyoko coughed a few more times and whimpered in pain as she tried to sit upright.  "Inu Yasha… don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Inu Yasha spun around when he heard Kyoko's voice. He saw her laying on the cot, badly bruised and bleeding. He was speechless for a few moments as the realization dawned on him that Sesshoumaru had come there for help. "Se—Sesshoumaru, what happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru was once again interrupted as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome run into the room.

Miroku did not even notice Sesshoumaru as he ran to Kyoko's side, kneeling next to her. "Kyoko, Kyoko, are you okay?"

"I—I'm fine, Miroku-sama… Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru felt his face redden slightly as he stepped forward. "I'm here, Kyoko…"

Kyoko smiled faintly as she reached up and held Sesshoumaru's hand in hers. "I—I'm glad… I thought that you had left me already… but… I suppose that it means you are going to stay for me?"

Sesshoumaru looked around the room—filled with humans (and Inu Yasha)—and scowled.  He released Kyoko's hand and turned away. "Save your strength to recover."  He did not even look back to Kyoko as he walked out of the hut.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Kyoko tried to sit upright as she called out to Sesshoumaru, but her words had fallen on deaf ears. 


	36. Still Frame

Chapter 36: Still Frame 

Every time I think I've finally made it, I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before. I see the clock and its ticking away, and the hourglass empty… What the F***do I have to say? Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I can't get out! Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I can't get out of here. Believe me, I'm just as lost as you—Believe me, I'm just as lost as you. Keep it inside, the image portrayed, as if I couldn't stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way… A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it… I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need. A small reflection on when we were younger: We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered—Now were older it's getting harder to see… What this future will hold for us, what the F*** are we going to be? So lost, I'm just as lost as you, Oh well what am I going to do? I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)… (Still Frame, Trapt)

Inu Yasha gritted his teeth as he thrust his Tetsusaiga onto the floor and followed Sesshoumaru out of the hut.  "What are you doing?  You aren't just going to leave her like this, are you?"

"I'll do as I please."

"Do you realize that by walking away from her now hurts more for her than any wound she could have gotten from battle?  She loves you, Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't deny that."

"I never denied her!" Sesshoumaru quickly regained his composure as he motioned for Rin to get back on Aun's back. "Tell her that I have some business to attend—I'll be back soon."

Inu Yasha paused. "How soon?"

"Shortly after the new moon."

"Why then?"

"Don't play a fool with me, Inu Yasha.  As much as I hate to admit such, you are my brother—I do know these things." Saying no more, Sesshoumaru mounted the two‑headed dragon and quickly disappeared into the dark evening sky.

Miroku stepped out of the hut, a solemn expression on his face. "He left?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd be back… How's Kyoko?"

"She'll be fine.  Her left arm is broken pretty badly, she's pretty bruised up, and has a few minor scratches, but aside from that, she'll be just fine.  I give her till tomorrow afternoon to be healed of the most of it, but the arm will probably take nearly a week to heal."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's sleeve as she watched the light from the village disappear into the distance. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did we leave Kyoko-san there?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the child but quickly found himself wondering the same. [I could have stayed… She just returned—we were together again—but I let my pride get in the way of taking care of her… Was Inu Yasha right? Should I have swallowed my pride and stayed by her side? I—I guess I could go back… but those humans despise me as much as I do them, my presence would only lead to bloodshed that Kyoko would certainly despise me for…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day  ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko blinked her eyes a few times as she awoke in Kaede's hut.  She was confused about her whereabouts at first, but she was soon able to recall the previous night's events.  She stood, despite the pain it took to do so, and stepped out of the hut.  She saw that Inu Yasha stood right outside of the door, as though waiting for her to awaken.  She smiled at him as she took in the warmth of the morning sun. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Inu Yasha paused as he turned his gaze to the ground in front of himself. "He left last night, remember?"

Kyoko's smile fell as she did indeed recall. "He's not coming back, is he?"

"He told me that he had some business to attend and that he'd be back soon."

Kyoko's eye brimmed with tears. "I don't understand… I've been gone all this time, and I thought that since I've returned that he'd only be happy to see me and to stay by my side… I was gone for seven weeks—seven weeks too long to be gone… He must have had a good time during those seven weeks… without me… otherwise he would not have left so quickly…"

"Kyoko, I don't think it's like that…" Inu Yasha placed his hand on Kyoko's shoulder to comfort her but she pushed his hand away as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and continued crying.

Following some rare instinct for dealing with women, Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and spoke to her in a soothing voice, "Shh… it's okay, Kyoko… It's gonna be alright… It'll be okay…"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome was shocked at first sight of the scene, but quickly realized that Kyoko had just found out that Sesshoumaru had left.  Kagome smiled as she thought of how much more kind and caring Inu Yasha seemed to be since she had first met him.

"So, Kagome, have you happened upon a reason as to why Sesshoumaru left her here as he did?"

Kagome turned around and looked at Miroku quizzically. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

"The moon has been waning for some time now, Kagome.  We are nearing the new moon.  How convenient it is that Kyoko should be with us then."

"You mean—Sesshoumaru's trying to protect Inu Yasha?"

"It's hard telling—but I think he has another purpose in mind, if any at all.  Perhaps he is trying to show Kyoko something."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when are we going to get Kyoko-san?"

"In a few days."

"But… Sesshoumaru-sama… Kyoko-san promised me that she'd tell me about her long journey as soon as she got back…"

"Quiet, Rin."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Silence, Rin."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome motioned for Inu Yasha to speak with her privately as he sat next to Kyoko, just outside of Kaede's hut.  "Inu Yasha, are you going to tell Kyoko what is going to happen tomorrow night, or are you going to wait until she sees it?"

"Right now, I shouldn't be another worry on her mind, Kagome.  Why don't you go home and prepare for us to resume our journey after Sesshoumaru returns for Kyoko?"

"Of course…"

Inu Yasha walked Kagome back to Kaede's hut, where she picked up her nearly empty backpack. "Kyoko… Kagome's going back to her world, do you want to come with me to take her to the well?"

Kyoko looked perplexed for a moment and then nodded.

Kagome, who seemed lost in thought for a few moments, clapped her hands together in delight. "I know, I'll bring something back for you, Kyoko!"

"You don't have to… It is more than enough that you have taken care of me and doctored my wounds…"

"It's okay, Kyoko, I always bring something back for Inu Yasha, no matter what."

"If it so pleases you."  Kyoko glanced at the *Honekui well, sighed, and headed back towards the village.

(*Honekui=Bone-eating)

Kagome started after Kyoko, but stopped when she felt Inu Yasha's hand on her shoulder.  He shook his head. "She needs some time to herself to sort all of this out.  Right now, she thinks that her love for Sesshoumaru is unreturned."

"Are you sure?  She looked like she needs someone to—"

"Yes, but neither of us are that someone.  Until Sesshoumaru returns, we'll have to do as best as we can to cheer her up."

"Yes, but should she really be left alone like that?"

"Yeah—I know how she feels—she needs time alone."

"Okay, I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"You sure that you'll be back by then?"

Kagome smiled as she took his hand.  "Of course I will. No test is as important as making sure that you'll be okay tomorrow… I'll be there for you."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko shook her head as she turned away from watching Inu Yasha and Kagome. [They're so close… I wish that Sesshoumaru would at least let me know how he feels…Even if it wasn't what I wanted to hear… at least I'd know…] Kyoko sighed as she reached a tree in the middle of a clearing in the forest.  She sat against the base of the great tree and closed her eyes. [Still… I do miss him… I know… whenever I see him next… I'll tell him how I feel… Perhaps then he'll feel compelled to tell me whether or not he feels the same way…] Kyoko yawned as she lay back on the base of the tree. [Just a little nap won't hurt…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Dream Sequence ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

[It's that oni…] Kyoko strained to force dust from her eyes as she heard the oni approach herself.  She scrambled backwards as she heard the beast's claws fly through the air, wildly at Kyoko.  She flinched as her vision finally cleared and she saw that the oni's claws had barely missed her. She leapt up and drew her sword, her gift from Sesshoumaru, and positioned herself to attack the oni.  She dodged an attack from its left forearm and vaulted towards its chest.  What she had not taken into account, however, was the beast's other arm. It forced her to the ground, pinning her down with its right hand.  She struggled to escape, but to no avail.  Her movement seemed only to make the creature push her into the ground further.

As she took what she was sure was her last breath, the beast's arm fell to the ground, severed by Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga.  Before Kyoko was able to do so herself, Sesshoumaru threw the severed limb out of the way, allowing Kyoko to get up.  She smiled as Sesshoumaru approached her.  "Kyoko, you shouldn't fight just yet."

Kyoko brushed herself off as she looked away from Sesshoumaru.  "I'm perfectly capable."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then…." Sesshoumaru tapped her left arm with slight force, sending her to her knees in pain. "That's what I thought."

Kyoko held her injured left arm closer to herself. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru grinned playfully as he walked away from Kyoko and towards the oni, where Inu Yasha had diverted its attention.

[No… Not now!] Kyoko watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards the creature.  He stood before it, his sword drawn and ready to attack.  Kyoko looked to just behind the beast, where Inu Yasha had jumped into the air.  She wasted no time to jump to her feet and began running—almost before her feet had hit the ground—to Sesshoumaru.

Everything seemed to freeze as she heard a voice, {Kyoko! Oi, Kyoko!}

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ End Sequence ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Inu Yasha nearly jumped when he saw Kyoko sleeping under Goshinboku, the very tree that he had spent 50 years magically bound to.  He had been sealed by Kikyo's arrow.  Inu Yasha had long since realized that he did not hate Kikyo for what had happened, it had not been her fault.  He had felt bitter at first about what had happened, but his mind was quickly changed when he found out about how Naraku had tricked the both of them. [Mistakes are made and forgiven…. Kikyo didn't know any better than I did about what had happened that day.  But… that didn't stop her from hating me as she died… but I didn't… Mother always told me—'when someone is hurt by false intentions, they rarely blame the person who had made the mistake'…] Inu Yasha sighed as he watched Kyoko in a fitful slumber against the base of the tree.  He shook away his own harsh memories as he assumed that Kyoko was now being held in a nightmare of her own. "Kyoko! Oi, Kyoko!"

Kyoko jumped as she awoke. Tears were swift to her eyes as she clamped her right hand over the top of her left arm, as though trying to contain the pain that had flared in her broken arm. "I—Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha grinned as he helped Kyoko to stand. "You okay, Kyoko?"

"Yeah…it was just—a nightmare…"

"Feh, must have been pretty bad to have you all flipped out like you are…"

"I think it might mean something… this isn't the first time I've had this dream…"

Inu Yasha looked at Kyoko in confusion. "Ah, I'm no good at deciphering dreams."

"It's okay… Don't worry about it…" [I think I already know what it means…. I've lost Sesshoumaru and he's not coming back… I think… I'll just stay here with Inu Yasha and Miroku…]

"Well then, let's head back to the village, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded.  She stood and followed Inu Yasha out of the forest.  When they had reached the edge of the forest, she tensed—she sensed another yokai approaching quickly.  She reached for her sword as she saw a tornado approach herself.


	37. Wolf

Chapter 37: Wolf 

Kyoko braced herself as the tornado stopped and the yokai that made it became visible.  She was surprised to see that he was a rather tall, handsome okami yokai.

The yokai ignored Kyoko as he glared onward at Inu Yasha. "Oi, Dog Shit, where's Kagome?"

Inu Yasha growled at the okami, whom seemed to be more and more familiar to Kyoko as she looked at him. She sheathed her sword as she slowly thought back to when she had first begun living with Miroku and Satoru.  She remembered that  the area was within the domain of the fearsome okami tribe of the area and that she had made an agreement with their leader so that they could stay undisturbed. [Is it—? It… It can't be… can it? I thought he hated humans…] "K—Kouga-kun?"

Kouga, shocked to hear the strange yokai speak his name, stopped bickering with Inu Yasha to examine the woman.  After staring for some time, he realized that he too recognized his long-lost friend. "Kyoko?  Is that really you?  What are you doing here with this half-witted reject?"

Kyoko grinned, but the smile was short-lived. "I'm waiting for a friend of mine to return."

Kouga felt a cloud of guilt hover over himself. "You—you're not still waiting for that Satoru bozo, are you?"

Kyoko shook her head, her face without emotion, her tone was cold as she answered Kouga, "Satoru is dead."

Kouga froze when he heard Kyoko's tone. [Does she know that I sent my wolves to kill him?  I mean… I had to, it was for her own good… if I didn't, he would have killed her or something… Besides, he cheated on her, the bastard….] Kouga chuckled nervously. "So… Eh… what did happen to him?"

"I—I had to kill him."

"Really?  That's… too bad…"

"Kyoko, why don't you go on and head back to the village?  Ginta and Hakkaku will probably be there by now."  Inu Yasha motioned for Kouga to speak with him privately as Kyoko walked away.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Shh… Kyoko's probably still sensitive about it all—she can probably still hear you."

Anger stayed in Kouga's expression as he crossed his arms and looked towards the village. "It's a good thing that she killed him… that son-of-a-bitch needed to be killed, the way he treated Kyoko and Kagome…  I even tried to do so myself several years ago, but I guess he got away… I wish I would have gotten the job done—she would never have been hurt like that…"

"Don't worry about it… He got what he deserved. It's actually sort of ironic that Kyoko was the one to do it…"

"Feh, whatever."  Kouga leaned against a tree as he watched Kyoko as she began speaking to Ginta and Hakkaku.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Hakkaku smiled widely as he saw Kyoko heading into the village. "Kyoko-san!"

Kyoko giggled as she winked at her two friends. "The one and only!"

Ginta's jaw dropped. "Kyoko-san?  Where have you been?"

"I left home about four years ago.  It was just after Satoru disappeared…"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Inu Yasha smiled as he watched the three speaking just outside the village.  He turned his gaze to Kouga, now deadly serious.  "She's been through a lot recently.  I think that we should set aside our differences for now, at least for Kyoko's sake."

Kouga nodded. "I'll stay around here for a day or so, if that's alright."

"There isn't anywhere in the village to stay."

"We'll find somewhere just outside of the village to set up. It would be too weird for four yokai to be staying together in the same village, anyway.  The villagers would become uneasy and my wolves would get hungry, if you get my drift."

"Yeah, I know."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

"So, Kyoko, what are you doing, staying here with Inu Yasha and Kagome-onésama?"

"I'm waiting for a friend."

Ginta pushed Hakkaku to one side as he spoke to Kyoko, "But why here?  How is it that you come to know Kagome-onésama?"

"Remember that human boy that I took care of in the mountains?  He's Miroku… And… the person I'm waiting for… he's Inu Yasha's brother."

"Is he a hanyou too?"

"No, he's a yokai.  He doesn't much get along with Inu Yasha.  But, from what I can tell… Kouga-kun doesn't like Inu Yasha too much, either, does he?"

"Nah, Kouga doesn't like Inu Yasha because Kagome-onésama likes Inu Yasha, but Kouga likes Kagome-onésama."

"Oh, I see…"

Kouga smiled brightly as he stood behind Kyoko and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "You need to cheer up some, Kyoko-san.  Do want to take a walk with me so that we can find a place to sleep tonight?"

Kyoko nodded.  She followed Kouga for a short while, but she tripped several times and was very quickly several feet behind.  Kouga smiled at her as he helped her to stand. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…"

"No you won't, Inu Yasha said that you had been injured just recently… You're still hurt, aren't you?"

"Well, my arm is broken and…"

Kouga knelt in front of Kyoko. "Don't worry about it, I'll carry you."

Kyoko nodded as she moved forward so that Kouga could lift her and carry her on his back.  She rested her head on his left shoulder and hooked her right arm over his other shoulder.  "Thanks, Kouga-kun."

"Don't worry about it." Kouga smiled brightly as he turned just enough that Kyoko could see him smiling, perfectly content. "So… is this Sesshoumaru really that great of a guy?  Has he told you how he feels about you?"

Kyoko sighed, as she watched the ground as it seemed to magically move beneath Kouga's feet, looking for the answer to his question. "Not verbally."

"You do know that you told me the same thing about Satoru?  I… I just don't think you should let yourself get hurt like that again.  I don't want to see that happen to you Kyoko…"

"Kouga-kun? Since when were you so concerned?"

Kouga smiled back at Kyoko again, but did not answer. His thoughts spoke the words that he was unable to say to Kyoko himself. [I always have been concerned… I regret that I never told you… Now, you see me as only a valuable friend… If I would have told you… perhaps—I would be the one you have been thinking about… The reason I sent my wolves after that bastard Satoru was because I did not want you to get hurt… he would have just disappeared… But now, I know Kagome—when I first met her, she was so much like you, but she was also different in many ways… but that's just how life is… you cannot always get what you want… and when you do, it may take many sacrifices.]

Kouga sighed as he pointed to a clearing that overlooked the village. "How's that for a spot, Kyoko?" He smiled as he waited for a reply, but none came. "Kyoko?" 

Kouga turned to look at Kyoko, only to see that she had fallen asleep.  He sighed as he sat her down on the ground so that she could continue in her slumber.  He knelt next to her and pushed her hair out of her face.  His hand lingered over her cheek, longing to hold her.  "I should have told you; I should have stayed by your side…"

~ ~~

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inu Yasha slowly walked into the clearing.  They exchanged glances to confirm that they had heard correctly, and in the same time, wordlessly vowed not to mention what they had seen to anyone else.  Inu Yasha cleared his throat to gain Kouga's attention.  "Is this where you guys have decided to stay for the night?"

Kouga nodded slowly, still in a trance-like state.

Inu Yasha turned away and headed back to the village.  He soon located Miroku and Sango. He invited them to come up to where Kouga had decided to set up camp and then told Kaede where they would be in case Kagome came back early.  After that, he headed back towards the clearing where everyone else was then. [I wonder… what Kouga said… did he love Kyoko?  Perhaps that would explain why he seems so out-of-character… maybe he is trying to make up for past mistakes…]


	38. Soulless Actions

A.N.  Aside from a few reasons that will be made obvious later, the title of this chapter is also the name of a band that a friend of mine is in. (That is unless theey've completely broken up by now… ^_^;;) 

Chapter 38: Soulless Actions 

Kouga watched the stars in the night sky as he heard Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Ginta, and Hakkaku laughing behind him.  He sighed as his thought wandered back and forth, from several years past to the present.  [If it were to come down to it… who would I choose—Kyoko or Kagome? I guess that I would choose—]

Kyoko yawned as she finally stirred awake.  She sat up and smiled at Kouga, who had been staring into the distance, lost in thought.  She stretched, carefully though, as not to move her broken left arm, as she stood and then walked over towards the campfire that Inu Yasha had set up for them.  She felt uneasy, though, as she sat down and felt the need to watch her surroundings more closely than usual. [It's too quiet… something's not right…]

Kouga noted Kyoko's uneasiness as he sat next her.  He was unsure of what it was that caused her to be as she was, but he also knew that she had a strange way of feeling when something was about to happen.  He had always known her to be the one to first notice when something was about to go wrong or when there was an enemy lurking about.  Initially, she had agreed to help the okami tribe watch over their territory during the night in exchange that she and the two humans she lived with would be left unharmed, but Kouga eventually allowed her to go as she pleased.  It was in those years that she honed her fighting skills, but she had not ever been known to carry a weapon—the sword on her belt intrigued Kouga for this reason.

Kyoko stood when she saw a flash of light reflected from something in the forest.  She did not stare into the forest directly; she wanted to catch whatever it was in the act of its attack.

Inu Yasha paused eating as he watched Kyoko watching for something. "What's the matter, Kyoko?"

Kyoko's concentration broke, but just for a moment as she responded, "Nothing, Inu Yasha, everything's just fine."  She scowled, though, when she realized that she had lost track of what she had been watching.

Inu Yasha nodded, but stood and looked around, knowing that Kyoko had actually sensed something.  When he turned completely around, he saw a small child, walking through the grass.  Before he was able to say anything to the child, she raised a circular mirror she was holding, so that Inu Yasha could begin to see his reflection.

Instinctively, Kyoko pushed Inu Yasha out of the way, making sure that the small creature could not harm him—it was this small child that she had seen in the forest, this was why she had been so uptight.  Kyoko looked at the small girl and noticed that she was holding a mirror. Kyoko subconsciously glanced at her own reflection in the mirror, and, in the same instant lost consciousness.

Inu Yasha reached for his Tetsusaiga as he realized exactly who and what the little girl was—Kanna, Naraku's offspring.  She was the one whom had previously taken over the souls of an entire village, and even tried to take Kagome's soul from her.

It was only seconds later that Kyoko stood from where she had fallen, moving somewhat mechanically at first, but then slowly she began to move as she regularly would.  Her eyes were glazed over as though she was asleep and her face was without emotion.  "Inu Yasha, it seems as though you had a woman protect you yet again." It was Kyoko's voice that spoke, but Inu Yasha knew that it was not Kyoko who was actually speaking. "You had been the target… but I suppose that this woman shall work for Naraku's purposes."

"Kagura! Let her be!"

Kyoko's face twisted into a villainous grin and her voice seemed maniacal when Kagura spoke through her yet again, "I'm sorry.  It's just… not in my job description."

Inu Yasha nervously looked between Kyoko and the forest behind her.  "Kouga, you deal with Kyoko, I'll go to find Kagura!"

Kouga nodded as he stepped between Inu Yasha and Kyoko, allowing Inu Yasha to leave to search for Kagura. It was only a moment that he had taken his eyes off of Kyoko that she lunged at him, leaving deep cuts in his right arm.  Kagura spoke through Kyoko once more, taunting Kouga, "What's the matter, Kouga-kun? Can't attack me?"

Kouga dodged the series of attacks that followed as he contemplated how to stop Kyoko.

~

Miroku watched on in horror as he realized that both Inu Yasha and Kouga had forgotten how it was that Kyoko was being controlled in the first place: her soul had been stolen by Kanna.  It was in Kanna's mirror that Kyoko's soul was being held, and, unless someone broke it free, Kyoko would remain soulless forever. He reached into his robe as he pulled out several spirit wards and began running in the direction that he had last seen Kanna. "Sango-chan, find Kanna and destroy her mirror!"

Sango nodded as she too, began looking for the small yokai.

~

Kouga continued to dodge Kyoko's attacks as he began to formulate a bit of a plan to regain Kyoko's mind.  He slowly began to lead her away from where everyone else happened to be.  Kyoko's eyes followed Kouga's every move, as though she was calculating a plan as well.

~

Inu Yasha burst into the forest, following his nose to find where Kagura lay hiding.  He had caught her scent briefly, but lost it when the wind changed direction and moved the scent away.  Inu Yasha knew that Kagura did this to throw his senses off, but he still managed to slowly track her scent by following where she had walked.

~

Miroku panted as he caught up to Kanna.  He looked around himself in the dim starlight and realized that he had followed her as far as the Honekui well.  He caught his breath as he prepared to throw one of his spirit binding wards at the small yokai.  He aimed carefully and pitched the small piece of paper at the small white yokai.  He gasped, though, when he saw that she easily dodged the attack.  He began to follow her, ready to attack again when he first heard sound from behind himself.  He ignored the rustling, though and continued after Kanna, only shortly behind her.

~

Kouga grinned as he turned around and lunged for Kyoko. [All I have to do is knock her out…]

Kyoko reached out as Kouga was nearly upon her and caught him by the neck.  Her grip tightened as he struggled to get away.  Her claws slowly began to dig into the skin on the struggling okami's neck as Kagura urged her to finish the work. {Kill him!}

Kouga gasped what he was sure was his last breath when he felt Kyoko's grip begin to loosen.  He was shocked when he saw that tears were forming in her eyes—she was beginning to try to take back her own body.  Her lips quivered as she fought to speak.  

[I can't… I can't bring harm to any of my comrades… I'd sooner die…]  Finally, she managed to whisper a few words, "No… I can't… hurt… Kouga-kun…" 

~ 

Kanna slowly turned around as she saw the pale starlight had left enough light for someone to see into the mirror.  She reflected Miroku's image to him just before he was able to throw yet another spirit ward at her.

Kanna instinctively dropped the mirror, though, when she heard the sound of a bow releasing its arrow.  She was barely able to dodge the purifying arrow as it flew into the mirror.  She watched without emotion as the mirror began to shake.  After only a few seconds time, a soul burst out of the mirror and flew back to its owner—Kyoko.

Kagome drew back another arrow as she pulled herself the rest of the way out of the well. [I'll finish this business about Naraku sending this thing to watch us and steal souls…  I'll destroy her!]

~

Kyoko dropped Kouga as she regained her soul; she was no longer under Kagura's control.  She panted as she fell to her knees, crying. "Kouga-kun… I'm… so sorry…"

Kouga knelt next to Kyoko as he helped her to stand again.  "It's okay, Kyoko, that wasn't your fault."  Kouga, overcome with emotions, pulled Kyoko nearer to himself in a warm embrace.

~

Inu Yasha growled as he saw Kagura fly away on one of her feathers, disappearing into the night sky.  He headed back to the light of the campfire in the distance as he saw Kyoko and Kouga, together in the dim light from the stars, hugging. [It's over…Kyoko's back to normal… but, she's hugging Kouga… does that mean that she's not going to wait for Sesshoumaru or… what _does that mean?]_

Inu Yasha watched on as he heard Kyoko whisper to Kouga.

"No, Kouga-kun… I know what you've been thinking, but I'm waiting for Sesshoumaru. It would be wrong if I did this now… I can't… I'm sorry…"

Kouga slowly pushed Kyoko away from himself.  He seemed crestfallen at first, but then he smiled.  "If that's the case, I wish you the best of luck, and I hope that he doesn't hurt you like Satoru did."

Kyoko nodded slowly, she had suspected for some time that Kouga had felt a little more than friendship towards her.  "Kouga-kun, I hope you can understand… I've been gone for the last seven weeks, I can't ask that Sesshoumaru wait that long if I could not maintain his trust for a few days…"

Kouga nodded as he headed back towards the campfire. "I understand…"

Kyoko followed shortly behind, but she paused long enough to motion for Inu Yasha to come along as well—she had known that he was in the forest watching.

~

Kagome growled in frustration as a horde of Naraku's poisonous bees blocked her way of seeing Kanna.  She heard over the noise of the bees that Kagura landed and picked up Kanna. [Oh well… I suppose that I should go to help Miroku…]  Kagome set her bow down as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.  She picked the bow back up as she walked over to Miroku and helped him to stand.  She flipped on her flashlight as she turned around and headed towards where he told her that they had set up camp with Kouga.


	39. Understanding

Chapter 39: Understanding 

Kyoko yawned as she sat in front of the fire between Inu Yasha and Kouga.  She smiled as she saw Sango, Miroku, and Kagome returning from the forest.  "Kagome-chan, you're back early!"

Kagome smiled as she approached the fire and sat next to Inu Yasha.  "I couldn't sleep."  Kagome grinned widely as she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a pair of metallic bracelets. "Kyoko-san, I know it isn't much, but I found these bracelets on sale at home and I thought that maybe you'd like to have one.  See?  They're friendship bracelets."

Kyoko took one of the bracelets from Kagome and examined it.  She held it up in the light of the fire and saw that it was a fairly simple piece of jewelry, with a silver band and a solitary black onyx jewel in the very center of the bracelet.  She flipped it over to see the underside of the bracelet and saw that it had the words 'Friends Forever' engraved underneath where the jewel was. "Wow… it beautiful, Kagome-chan… I don't know that I deserve something like this…"

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko.  You've saved my life several times now.  A bracelet is nothing to what you've done for me."  Kagome smiled as she noticed Kouga as he stood and began to walk away.  "Kouga-kun, what's the matter?"

Kouga glanced back at Kagome, shook his head, and then continued on. 

Kagome set her backpack down as she stood and followed Kouga.  Inu Yasha began to grab her hand to stop her, but Kyoko reached out to him and shook her head.  "She's the only one he'll listen to right now.  Don't worry about it, Inu Yasha, I can tell, she loves you, not him."

"Then why is she going to him now?"

"Why do you go to Kikyo?"

Inu Yasha's face reddened slightly as he quietly answered, "It's because she's alone in the world and, as far as I know, I'm the only person she trusts."

"Yes, and Kagome feels the need to go to Kouga now because she knows that someone must comfort him, and she's the only one here that can properly do such."

"Feh, I still don't like it."

Miroku smiled as he lightly patted Inu Yasha on the shoulder.  "Whether or not you realize, we all need Kagome-chan.  If she didn't get here when she did, Kyoko would not have been the only one whose soul was stolen tonight.  Kagome-chan saved my life."

"That's right.  Inu Yasha, please, don't be cross with Kagome-chan for this now… There's no reason to get jealous.  This is no different than if she was helping me or Miroku-san."

"Except that Miroku isn't madly in love with her."

Kyoko paused a few moments as she searched her mind for a reply to Inu Yasha's comment.  "Yes, but she has no feelings for Kouga.  It's just like this morning when you hugged me to comfort me—I have no feelings for you as anything more than a valued friend, and I believe that I can freely state that such is a mutual feeling, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then why is it that you are so worried about Kagome?"

"Because she—"

Kyoko groaned as she pointed her finger at Inu Yasha's face.  "Inu Yasha, don't you understand?  She would never betray you, and yet you still get mad at her every time when Kouga comes, whether it's her fault or not."

"I—How'd you know that?"

Kyoko smiled as she leaned back and looked at the night sky as it began to give way to the morning sun.  "I have my ways."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kouga stretched as he and Kagome approached where the others sat around the campfire.  He bit his lip in anxiety as he placed his hand on Kyoko's shoulder.  "Kyoko-san, may I speak with you privately?"

Kyoko turned around and looked deeply into Kouga's eyes as though trying to see what it was that he was thinking, but in vain, as his expression was empty, void of all emotion.  "Kouga-kun?"

Kouga did not even look at Kyoko as he turned away and began walking.  "Are you coming or not?"

"H-Hai." Kyoko scrambled to her feet as she silently followed behind Kouga.  She nervously looked around herself and acted as though she was looking over the forest in the morning light.

Kouga sat upon a boulder in a clearing within the forest and sighed as he looked upon Kyoko.  "Kyoko-san, tell me, are you sure about how you feel about Sesshoumaru?"

Kyoko nodded, a smile upon her face.  "Kouga-kun, I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Satoru.  I couldn't stand being away from him when I went to my homeland and as it is, I cannot stand being away from him now.  I've always said that I'd do anything to help any of my comrades, but… I wouldn't even hesitate to come to Sesshoumaru's aid.  I would do anything and give anything, just for him.  Kouga-kun… I feel regret that I have to tell you this, but I never knew of your feelings and could never have loved you in this way…"

Kouga sighed as he nodded.  "It's just as well… Just as long as he never hurts you as Satoru did, I suppose that I will be content knowing that you are happy."

"Kouga-kun…"

Kouga smiled brightly, stood, and embraced Kyoko.  "Don't worry about it, Kyoko-san.  It's my foolishness.  You… I want you to live your life as **you wish, not as someone else tells you to.  As a friend, I wish of your utmost happiness."**

Kyoko nodded slowly as she pulled herself away from Kouga, but still held his hand in her right hand.  "I'm glad that you could understand…"

Kouga smiled, his eyes reflected happiness as he chuckled lightly. "Besides, I wouldn't have any reason to fight with that sorry excuse of a mutt if I didn't choose this way."

Kyoko grinned as she let go of Kouga's hand and lightly ran her hand over  the hilt of her sword.  "Come on, let's go back."

Kouga nodded.  "It's about time, I should be on my way though…"

Kyoko smiled as she turned away and began heading back towards the dying fire in front of Inu Yasha and the rest of their friends.

Kouga ran up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.  "Kagome-san… Will you wait for me the same way Kyoko-san is waiting for Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome felt a bead of sweat running down her face as she heard Inu Yasha leap from his spot next to her on the ground.

"Baka okami!!!  Kagome is mine!"

Kouga let loose of Kagome's hands as he went into a full-out argument with Inu Yasha.

Kyoko snickered and exchanged glances with Kagome.  It was not long before the two burst into fits of laughter that caused the bickering to end.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko stood next to Kagome, smiling and waving 'goodbye' as Kouga disappeared into the horizon.  "You know, Kagome-san, those two got along just fine until you showed up."

"Really?"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and turned away as he added, "Feh! Did not."


	40. Moonless Night

****

Chapter 40: Moonless Night

Kyoko yawned as she looked down at the village. "So… Are we going back now that Kouga-kun has left?"

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly. "I want to stay out here another night. I'm tired of staying in that village all of the time."

"Okay… I'm gonna go for a walk—I'll be back in a while."

Inu Yasha nodded and watched as Kyoko wandered away into the depths of the forest. He turned his gaze back to Kagome. "Kagome, I have a bad feeling about tonight."

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, you always have a bad feeling about this time of the month."

"I suppose you're right." Inu Yasha sighed as he looked towards the forest. "But… I still feel weird."

Kagome smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I promise. You probably feel weird because you're tired. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

Inu Yasha blushed as he sheepishly replied, "No."

"Well, I know for a fact that you aren't going to sleep tonight, so why don't you go to sleep now?"

"You expect me to be able to fall asleep during the day? It's high noon!"

"Fine. The shrine around the well at home is always pitch black inside, why don't you go and sleep there?"

"Why are you so insistent that I sleep now?"

"If you don't, you won't be at full strength in the event that something **does** happen."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko leaned against the base of the tree and let out a long sigh. She bit her lip as she looked at the clouded sky. [Sesshoumaru still hasn't come back yet… Inu Yasha didn't exactly tell me when he was returning… but I suppose that he took the time to tell Inu Yasha that he is returning is a good sign…] Kyoko sighed as she lightly touched her left arm and then winced as pain shot through it. [I'd hate to see what would happen if I was attacked… the way this arm is…] Kyoko shook her head in annoyance of her injury and leapt to a thick branch just a few feet above as she settled down to sleep.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko jumped as she awoke, panting and sweating. [That dream again… Except… Inu Yasha was human… what was that supposed to mean? … Sesshoumaru-sama… please come back to me…] Kyoko looked around herself and noticed that the sun had nearly set. She dropped quietly out of the tree and returned to where Inu Yasha had set up camp yet again. She hesitated as she approached Inu Yasha and Kagome. [Inu Yasha… he smells… human!]

Kagome smiled as she greeted Kyoko with a quick wave as she finished her dinner.

Inu Yasha grinned as he pulled the aluminum foil lid from the top of the styrofoam cup of instant ramen. He shifted his gaze up to Kyoko, a smug expression donning his face. "You get lost?"

Kyoko shrugged as she stared away into the horizon. "I went to sleep."

"In the middle of the day? Geez, Kyoko, didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"My arm is still healing and my body needs the rest. Besides… I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Feh, you're not the only one."

Kyoko cocked her head to one side, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a few moments." Inu Yasha sighed as he shifted his gaze to the horizon, where the sun had now fully disappeared. He stood and popped his knuckles, one by one, waiting for his transformation to occur.

Kyoko watched Inu Yasha, confused still. She gasped when she felt a pulse of energy and she saw Inu Yasha's hair turn black and his ears changed into those of a human's. His claws and fangs also shrank, and soon his human scent was more than apparent to Kyoko.

"You see, Kyoko, since I am hanyou, I lose my yokai powers once every month, on the night of the new moon, and become human. As you see, there is no moon tonight."

"…Perhaps that should serve to explain my uneasiness. But…" [That dream… Inu Yasha was human then… perhaps that means… no… not now…]

Kagome leaned forward to better see the worried expression on Kyoko's face. "Kyoko what's the matter?"

Kyoko shook her head and forced a smile. "Nothing… nothing at all."

"Feh, she's just uptight about this." Inu Yasha mumbled, holding out a few strands of his ebony hair.

"No… It's something else completely…"

"Feh, sure it is… Don't worry, you're not the only one to be like this about my changing, it's happened before."

"Inu Yasha, as long as you've known me, have I ever lied? I don't care about _that!_ If it's the way you are, then so be it! I don't care! Just don't accuse me of lying to you about something, got it?"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he caught Kagome's glare as well. "Gomen nasai… but… What is it that would have you so worried all of the sudden?"

"I have my own worries, but they are not to be of everyone's knowledge, understand?"

"Kyoko… I—"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't worry about it." Kyoko sighed as she walked away from Inu Yasha and Kagome. She walked on, continuing until she reached an old, dead tree that stood alone in the clearing. She leapt into the tree and sat on one of the branches, staring into the starry, moonless sky. [Now… Now I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't come for a while… I cannot let that nightmare be realized… I cannot lose him…]

~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~

Sesshoumaru sighed happily as he stared into the fire. [Tonight is the night of the new moon. I said that I'd return to her… I have completed all preparations for her arrival at my home… Even some of the human lords of the area will be there…]

Rin giggled as she held a dark purple flower she had found up to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, look, it's the same color as Kyoko's new kimono that she was wearing when she came back!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the flower the child held so that she would no longer bother him. His eyes narrowed though, when he saw the flower the child held. [That's a burial flower…] "Rin, put that thing down."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama… it's pretty."

"I said to put it down."

Rin smiled as she dropped the flower into the fire and skipped around, chasing fireflies as they lit and flew about. "Sesshoumaru-sama, when are we going to go see Kyoko-san again? I miss her."

"Soon, Rin, soon." Sesshoumaru gazed into the fire, watching the dark violet petals burn. [I'm not one to be frightened by superstition… but… finding a flower such as that growing in the wild is supposed to be considered a warning for death… I… I must get back to Kyoko as soon as possible… from here, I could reach her by morning…] "Rin, are you ready to go?"

"Go where, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We're going to retrieve Kyoko."


	41. Before a Storm

****

Chapter 41: Before a Storm

Inu Yasha exchanged a worried look with Kagome as he looked into the direction that Kyoko had headed off to. "She's been sitting there all night."

"Yeah… She's probably thinking about Sesshoumaru…"

"I think I've pissed her off, so I don't think that I can talk to her about it…"

"Inu Yasha… tell me… why is it that you seem to be so much more worried about Kyoko all of the sudden?"

"I already knew how much she cared about Sesshoumaru, but… when he left the other night, Sesshoumaru yelled. I have never known him to show any type of anger in such a way. I've never seen Sesshoumaru that… emotional. He loves her as much as she loves him… He just seems to be afraid to say so."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Must run in the family…"

Inu Yasha's face flushed red as he turned away. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Kyoko."

Kagome giggled as Inu Yasha ran towards the old tree that he so often sat in while he was thinking, where Kyoko had been sitting for most of the night.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

"Oi, Kyoko, what's the matter? You've been up there almost all night."

Kyoko smiled as she dropped out of the tree and held her finger in front of her lips, indicating to Inu Yasha to keep silent. She led him towards the edge of the forest, where another camp fire had been set up. She pointed to it as she hid Inu Yasha and herself behind a shrub. "Look," she whispered.

Inu Yasha glanced over the top of the small bush and saw Sango and Miroku, leaning against the base of a tree, with their arms around one another, asleep. Inu Yasha dropped his eyelids in annoyance as he whispered back, "That's what you've been doing all this time, watching them?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. She brushed herself off as she stood and led Inu Yasha back towards the fire that he had been sitting in front of with Kagome earlier. "Kagome-chan, come look!"

Kagome, intrigued, followed Kyoko. She looked upon Sango and Miroku, and saw a scene much the same as what Inu Yasha had. She had nearly turned away when she noticed Miroku's hand fall from Sango's shoulder and hit the ground, just brushing against Sango's bottom. Without even opening her eyes, Sango slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku jumped awake and rubbed his cheek, as though trying to work the from it. "What did I do to warrant that?"

Sango's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "You touched my ass again!"

"I did not!"

"So, you telling me that your hand has a mind of its own, and touched me without your consent?"

Kagome and Kyoko could not longer hold their laughter. Kyoko, in between laughs, tried to explain. "Sango-chan… his hand… fell off of your shoulder…"

Both Sango and Miroku blushed with embarrassment as they realized that they had been watched—sleeping in one another's embrace. Miroku stuttered as he began to explain their situation before Sango took her embarrassment out on his head. "Umm… It's not what it looks like… You see… We just… fell asleep… and I… being as I am… well… you know…"

Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry about it so much… it was actually… cute."

Sango, still red with embarrassment, stretched to awaken her still asleep muscles. "So… what time is it?"

Kyoko looked towards the sky and studied the position of the stars. "We'll have about a half hour until day break."

Kagome yawned as she looked around herself. "That's all?"

Kyoko nodded as she took in the scents of the early morning air. [No…] "Inu Yasha, do you smell—never mind…" [I forgot, Inu Yasha is human right now… he can't smell anything like he normally would…] Kyoko bit her lip as she strained her eyes to see in the dim light from the stars and the slow to come dawn. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku… I want you three to stay with Inu Yasha… Don't let him go anywhere until he has regained his usual form. Don't any of you go anywhere… Stay here…"

Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu. "What's going on, Kyoko?"

"Something that I cannot stop… Kagome… I wish you the best of luck with Inu Yasha. Sango, as Miroku's sister, I give you my blessing to take care of Miroku, and Miroku… don't allow fate to get the best of you, okay?"

Miroku nodded as he placed his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "What's going on, Kyoko? You act as though you are going off to your death."

"Perhaps I am."


	42. End of Life

****

Chapter 42: End of Life

{A.N. In this chapter, I use a few flashbacks of conversations, where other characters are talking while the character is thinking. The speech used in brackets like {these} and secondary speech in the same 'remembered conversation' is in (parentheses). Not too complicated (I hope)}

Kyoko gritted her teeth as she turned away from her three friends and headed towards the village. She paused as she passed Inu Yasha, sitting alone by the campfire.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She'll be here in a few moments. Inu Yasha…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll stay here and take care of Kagome. Not just now, but for forever. I wish you the best of luck in fighting Naraku, and I hope that you are able to destroy him before Miroku loses himself to his curse… Goodbye, Inu Yasha."

"Goodbye? Kyoko, what are you talking about? You act like you're going to—Kyoko, don't… Don't do anything rash, Sesshoumaru should be back today…"

"If he comes, tell him I don't want him to join this fight."

"Kyoko, what fight?"

"Stay here, Inu Yasha!" Kyoko snapped as she heard Kagome and the others approaching.

Inu Yasha stood and reached for Kyoko's arm, to stop her, but he was stopped by Kagome. Inu Yasha turned back towards Kagome, anger in his eyes. "What's going on?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but Kyoko requested that we stay here, you especially. That is… at least until dawn…"

Inu Yasha grimaced as he sat back down and crossed his arms in impatience. "Luckily, dawn isn't too far off. Just a few more minutes…"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru strained to see below him as he saw only Inu Yasha and his friends. He signaled for Aun to land and leapt from the two-headed dragon before it landed. "Where's Kyoko?"

Kagome turned her head towards the village and then back to Sesshoumaru. "She headed down to the village, but I don't know what's going on. She acted like she was going to her death..."

Sesshoumaru turned back to Aun, whom was just behind him. "Jaken, watch Rin and both of you stay here."

"But sire, you wish that I stay with these humans?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger, causing Jaken to shudder and nod furiously. "Stay here."

Inu Yasha stood and pulled Kagome's hand off of his shoulder. He grinned as he looked towards the horizon, seeing that the sun had just risen. In a pulse of energy, his hair returned to its normal color, his ears returned to their normal place and shape, as did his fangs and claws. "I don't think that I could have had better timing…"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inu Yasha and nodded in approval. "You're coming too?"

Inu Yasha nodded as he headed towards the village. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, stay here with the other three."

Kagome stepped forward in anxiousness. "Inu Yasha… be careful."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko entered Kaede's hut and shook the woman awake. "Kaede-baba, there's a giant oni getting ready to attack the village, get yourself and the rest of the people in the village to a safe place."

Kaede, still fogged with sleep, nodded as she reached for her bow and arrows.

"No. There'll be no time for that. Go!" Kyoko turned out the hut, barely noticing that Shippo was also sleeping within the quarters of the hut. She nudged Shippo awake and handed him to Kaede. "I'll make enough time for you to get to safety, now hurry!"

Kaede nodded as she headed out of the hut with Shippo on her shoulders.

Kyoko gritted her teeth as she heard the oni coming from out of the forest. Her heart raced as she exited the hut to greet the beast before it entered the village. [I've got to stop this… I cannot lose Sesshoumaru… not now, not ever! I won't let him go!] She leapt to the roof of one of the huts and stared at the oni that had just emerged from the village. It stood tall, nearly four times Kyoko's height, and every inch of its skin was covered in thick, metallic looking scales. [Now what?] Kyoko sighed as her thoughts wandered back to a conversation she had once had with her sister. [I think I can do well in this fight, but what about when Sesshoumaru comes? {The answer is easy. (It is?) You push him out of the way.}]

Kyoko growled at the oni as she leapt high into the air and landed upon its head. She flexed her claws and thrust her right hand into the beast's forehead. The creature screamed out in pain and shook its head violently until Kyoko was thrown from it. She whimpered as she fell hard against the ground on her broken left arm. Kyoko scrambled to her feet and ran at the beast again, this time, ready to attack it from its underside.

The oni was not slow to attack when it saw Kyoko coming towards itself yet again. It snapped its razor sharp teeth just inches next to her, and then pushed her down with its nose.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Kyoko lying on the ground, unable to stand with the oni's nose pressing her against the ground. "Kyoko!" He screamed out as he slashed the beast's nose with his claws. He turned around and helped Kyoko to stand. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

Tears lined Kyoko's eyes as she nodded. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"Didn't you want me to return?"

"Of course I did… Just not while this thing is around."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pulled Kyoko into a loving embrace. "Kyoko, I missed you," he said as he drew her into a kiss.

Kyoko smiled as she slowly broke away. A blush of happiness spread over her cheeks as she nodded. "I missed you too, but I think that this might not be the time," Kyoko said, pulling Sesshoumaru just out of the way of the oni's claws. 

Dust flew up into the air, nearly blinding the two. "Sesshoumaru, I'll take care of this," Kyoko shouted as she strained to rub the dust out of her eyes. She scrambled backward as she heard the oni's claws slice through the air and barely miss piercing through her abdomen. She blinked away the dust as she drew her sword and got back on her feet. She had readied herself just in time as she jumped into the air to dodge another well-aimed attack by the beast's left forearm. She landed on the joint of the creature's arm and charged towards its chest. However, she had forgotten the beast's other arm and was thrown and pinned to the ground. With each move she made to try escape, the oni pushed her harder and harder into the ground.

Kyoko whimpered as she felt several of her ribs crack. She closed her eyes and took in what she was sure would be her last breath when she saw a flash just above—Inu Yasha had cut through the oni's arm with his Tetsusaiga. She attempted in vain to push the severed arm off of herself, but it was to be Sesshoumaru that threw the arm off of her. Kyoko smiled in gratification as Sesshoumaru helped her to stand.

"Kyoko, you shouldn't fight."

Kyoko bit her lip as she brushed the dirt off of her kimono. "I perfectly capable."

"Really?"

Kyoko nodded, determination flaring in her eyes. "Really."

Sesshoumaru grinned slyly. "Then…" He paused as he tapped her injured left arm, sending her to her knees in pain. "That's what I thought."

Kyoko winced as she held her injured arm. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru grinned playfully as he turned away from Kyoko and drew his sword, ready to attack the oni. He slowly walked towards the beast, watching its every move, studying it.

Kyoko's heart nearly stopped as she recalled the same conversation in her dream, her nightmare. [No!!! I've got to stop this!!!] Kyoko jumped to her feet and watched as she saw Inu Yasha leap into the air behind the oni, his sword drawn. She ran as quickly as her feet could carry her to Sesshoumaru. She tackled him, throwing him several feet out of the way. Her eyes widened as she turned around, just in time to see Inu Yasha. She screamed out in pain as the Tetsusaiga pierced through her chest, going through to the hilt.

Still dazed from being thrown to the ground, Sesshoumaru turned back, anger in his eyes. "Kyoko, what do you think you were—"

Fear gripped Sesshoumaru's heart as he saw the result of Kyoko's actions, Tetsusaiga had been lodged into her chest, all the way to the hilt.


	43. Bring Me To Life

****

Chapter 43: Bring Me to Life

Kyoko winced in pain as she dropped to her knees, Tetsusaiga still firmly in her chest. Inu Yasha shuddered as he pulled the great sword out of her chest. He dropped Tetsusaiga when he saw that it was still dripping with Kyoko's blood. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with rage and agony as he rushed to Kyoko's side. [Inu Yasha… that clumsy son of a bitch!!! He cannot even to control his sword well enough to… to…]

Kyoko gasped for breath as she reached for Sesshoumaru. "S-Sesshoumaru… I—I'm sorry… I had no choice…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes burned with tears as he shook his head. "Inu Yasha… I swear… I'll make you pay…"

Kyoko tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm and shook her head. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru… It wasn't his fault… you see, sometimes people get hurt and people hurt other people… but… sometimes… accidents happen, and the person who is hurt doesn't hold their pain against the other… I want you to promise not to fight with Inu Yasha… it wasn't his fault, I knew what was going to happen… if I didn't do this, you would have… been the one to go…"

Sesshoumaru hugged Kyoko. "But…Kyoko… I love you… please… don't…"

Kyoko nodded and, though her breathing was still heavily labored, replied, "I know... I'm sorry… for not being… strong enough…"

Kyoko used her last ounces of strength to wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she took in her last breath and passed on.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and then screamed in emotional agony. [No… this cannot be happening… this can't be real…especially not… those words… Father… those were your final words…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome felt tears stinging in her eyes as she ran across the village to Inu Yasha. She and the others had followed Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru down to the village and had seen what happened. 

"Inu Yasha…" Tears rolled freely down Kagome's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha and hid her face on his shoulder.

~

Miroku's face fell as the scene of his sister's death replayed over and over in his mind. Soon, other memories intertwined with it. He recalled when his father was sucked into his own Kazaana, when Kyoko first took him on a journey, and when he first met Sango, injured still from her fight with Kohaku; all of the memories, good and bad, were more than enough to bring tears to his eyes. His bangs shadowed his eyes and his lip trembled as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Kyoko-onésama…"

Sango knelt down next to Miroku and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Houshi-sama…"

~

Inu Yasha slowly pushed Kagome away from himself and stepped nearer to Sesshoumaru. "You know… maybe you could use—"

Sesshoumaru trembled in rage as he turned to Inu Yasha. "How dare you??? The one and only person dear to me… you bastard, you killed her! Because of you… she's… she's gone."

Inu Yasha stared at Sesshoumaru in shock. [He—He's crying! After all these years, as long as I've known him… I've never seen or even heard of him crying or doing so much as looking remorseful of anything… he… He truly loved Kyoko…]

Sesshoumaru turned away from Inu Yasha before his anger consumed him to the point that he would break his promise to Kyoko. [She… she's gone… She died to protect me… if I would have seen Inu Yasha there… perhaps she wouldn't have done that… perhaps neither of us would have been hurt… but now… she's gone… She was everything to me… Those weeks that she was gone—seemed like years… I have never—_never _loved anyone so much, not even Naoko. I wish… I wish that I could turn back the time and make it so she wasn't hurt… maybe if I was here sooner… or if I hadn't have left her here at all…]

Sesshoumaru gasped as he felt an electrical pulse from his left side. He shifted his gaze down to his sword, Tenseiga. It had been Tenseiga that pulsed, as though to remind Sesshoumaru of its existence, its purpose. [That's it…] Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga, his expression now void of emotion. [Please… Kyoko… come back to me!!!]

Sesshoumaru swung the sword over Kyoko's body, slicing through the otherworld messengers. He quickly sheathed the sword as he picked Kyoko up, as though to wake her. "Kyoko! Kyoko, please…"

Everyone else stared onward, not sure what to expect. All was silent until finally, they saw Kyoko move yet again.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the brightness of the morning light. [But… didn't I die?] She focused her gaze on Sesshoumaru, who was holding her. "Sesshoumaru? What's the matter?"

Tears now openly flowed from Sesshoumaru's eyes as he held Kyoko tightly to himself, feeling as though he'd never be able to release her. "Kyoko… I thought… I thought that I lost you… I've never been… so scared…"

"Sesshoumaru… you brought me back… I was dead."

Sesshoumaru held Kyoko away from himself, confused. "Did you know wish it so?"

[I guess that means…] Kyoko grinned as her gaze shifted to Sesshoumaru. "Then, you do want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I do…"

Kyoko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. "It's okay… I'm glad…"

Sesshoumaru shuddered, tears still dripping down his cheeks. "Kyoko… I—I was so—"

Kyoko nodded. "I know…" Kyoko's eyes sparkled in the early morning light as she pulled Sesshoumaru's face to hers. "It'll be okay, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said soothingly as she pulled Sesshoumaru into a kiss.

Sesshoumaru slowly broke away from the kiss, confusion in his eyes. "But… Kyoko… why is it that you were so quick to give your life for mine?"

Kyoko giggled as she answered, "Because… of all of the things that I learned while I was gone… I learned that I cannot live without you. I felt like a prisoner while I was there, I was barely able to bring myself to eat or sleep… but… Everything is okay now, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"As long as we are together, everything will always be okay."


	44. So Far Away 'Epilogue'

{This time, I'm putting the song at the end, okay? ^_^}

****

Chapter 44: So Far Away (Epilogue) 

After Sesshoumaru and Kyoko had reunited, they had made the decision to marry. However, after short deliberation, they decided to hold it off until after Naraku had been destroyed. 

~~~ ~~~~~~~~ One Year Later, after Naraku has been destroyed ~~~~~~~ ~~~

Kimi smiled as she held two hands, one was Kusanagi's and the other was that of their first-borne son. She watched quietly as Sesshoumaru and Kyoko performed their wedding ceremony. [Finally… Kyoko has fulfilled her dream… Fate has finally given her a reason to smile…]

~

Sango's already wide smile widened even more as she felt Miroku pull her closer to himself. [Perhaps now life can go back to normal… Kyoko gave us her home on the mountainside, so now Miroku, Kohaku, and I are able to live together in peace. Even though Kohaku hasn't regained all of his memories, we have all of the time in the world to get back to where our lives were before Naraku came along. I have decided, though, that perhaps creating an entire village of taijiya is not such a wise idea. Miroku, Kohaku and I may be the last of the taijiya, but… at least we wouldn't lose another village…]

~

Miroku grinned as he pulled Sango closer to himself. [Not long, and it shall be our turn… we shall be the ones performing the ceremony… but… we didn't go through nearly as much as what Kyoko did… I wonder… if she had given up hope any one of those times… would she still be doing what she is? Would he still be by her side?]

~

Kagome sighed as she watched Kyoko and Sesshoumaru near the end of their wedding ceremony. [Wow… things were so simple back in this time… but… if I got married, would it be in this time, or in my time? But… I'm only seventeen, girls my age don't usually get married unless they are… well, with child. Then again… in this time, seventeen is almost late to get married… many of these people are married by the time they are fifteen… Oh well… it's not like I have time for any of that just yet… I've still got to finish high school, and then there's college… But… if I finish high school and then go to college, I certainly won't have time to come back here…]

Inu Yasha, sensing Kagome's anxiety, wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. "Kagome," he whispered, "whatever it is, stop worrying about it for now. We can deal with it later."

Kagome nodded, a wave of happiness washing over her as she remembered once again that she no longer had to fight for Inu Yasha's heart. [Kikyo told him that it wouldn't have worked, but I was alive and that Inu Yasha should focus on the present, and look to the future, and to stop dwelling on the past—on her. She still cares for him, but she also wants him to be happy…]

~

Sesshoumaru's grin spread across his face as he stood next to Kyoko, his gaze fixed within her eyes. [This is it… finally… no more worry, no more uncertainty, nothing. Just us. Not even Naraku can stop this… nothing can…]

Kyoko's eyes sparkled with happiness as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand brushing her bangs out of her face. [Despite everything that has happened, here we are… We finally made it… and… everyone is here, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Kimi, Kusanagi, their son, Father, some of the local human lords, a few of Sesshoumaru's vassals, and… even Kagura came. She… She asked of our forgiveness after Naraku was killed and Sesshoumaru has given her the task of watching over our lands while we are gone and she is also to be among those leading his other vassals into battle, if that should ever happen. It's okay though… I understand that she was under Naraku's orders when she attacked me those two times.]

Sesshoumaru's smiled waned as he pulled Kyoko's face nearer to his and kissed her, signifying the end of their wedding ceremony. When the two finally broke their kiss, cheers were heard from the people in the small crowd, observing the ceremony.

Kyoko smiled as she felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer to himself. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Kyoko, I love you."

Kyoko, caught in the moment, was only able to nod before she noticed someone walking towards them.

Kyoko's father approached the two with a smile on his face. "It is not often that a father allows his daughter to wed without first meeting the groom. However, it was Kusanagi that convinced me of your outstanding strength and capabilities, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you."

"All I ask is that you take care of my daughter and keep her out of harm's way."

"Of course."

Kyoko's father nodded as he walked away. "I'm glad…"

[That was easier than I had suspected…] Kyoko smiled warmly as she stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She ran her hand over his face, as though to remind herself of the reality of the situation. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he felt the wind blowing in his hair and saw cherry blossoms floating through the air. [A new beginning, huh?]

__

This is my life;

It's not what it was before,

All these feelings I've shared.

And these are my dreams,

That I'd never lived before.

Somebody shake me 'cause I must be sleeping

~

Now that we're here, so far away

All the struggle we thought was in vain

All the mistakes, one life contained

They all finally start to go away

Now that we're here, so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive, I'm not ashamed

To be the person that I am today.

~

These are my words, that I've never said before

'I think I'm doing okay.'

And this is the smile, I've never shown before

Somebody shake me 'cause I—I must be sleeping

~

Now that we're here, so far away

All the struggle we thought was in vain

All the mistakes, one life contained

They all finally start to go away

Now that we're here, so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive, I'm not ashamed

To be the person that I am today.

~

I'm so afraid of waking

Please don't shake me

Afraid of waking, please don't shake me

~

Now that we're here, so far away

All the struggle we thought was in vain

All the mistakes, one life contained

They all finally start to go away

Now that we're here, so far away

And I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive, I'm not ashamed

To be the person that I am today.

****

~END~

{A.N.1. First, I don't know the exact details of a Japanese wedding ceremony, so forgive me for anything I've done that would be a major inconsistency.

2. Sesshoumaru's last thought refers to the cherry blossoms, which, if I recall correctly, signifies a new beginning. Sort of a reference to Kyoko and Sesshoumaru's 'new beginning' of being together in marriage.

3. Kyoko's father, well, he is acting as he is because he feels sort of akward about Kyoko's marriage to someone that he had never met before. Such an act was unheard of to him, who had been subject to a marriage which was planned by his parents, like many other nobles of the time.}

{Final A.N. It's been a long journey, but finally we have reached an ending. Kyoko has achieved happiness and I have the chance at free time, for the first time in… ^_^;; over a year. I do ask that anyone who has read the entire fan fic, please, please tell me what you think, even though many of you have already told me your opinions in earlier chapters. Also, if anyone has any questions, feel free to send me an e-mail and I'll do my best to explain. Unless it is something that is painfully obvious, no question is stupid. Also, it has been suggested to create a sequel, so if anyone has any ideas, send me an e-mail.}


End file.
